Another Piece of Gold: Magic is here!
by c.cook13
Summary: The curse that froze the people of the Enchanted Forest in Storybrooke, Maine is now broken. As Avery predicted, her father, the notorious Mr. Gold has done something catastrophic. Bringing Magic. Now Avery must deal with her powers in this world, Emma's battle for Henry, Snow and Charming's 'happy' family, and a town with memories! OUaT 2 based Sequel to Another Piece of Gold!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUaT!**

**A/N: I'm BBBBAAACCCKK! Enjoy Season 2!**

* * *

When the smoke cleared, Avery felt the power surge through her, a power that was rightfully hers. Gods, did she miss this feelings, and she was not afraid to admit it. She flicked her wrist and heard the lock on her father's pawnshop door 'click'. That's when it truly sunk in that magic was here, and Avery liked it. In a puff of smoke she disappeared and reappeared next to Snow White, Prince Charming, and their crew. When the smoke cleared, she saw a little family reunion happening. She knew by how terrified Emma looked. All eyes were on her, no one spoke, then Henry said astonished.  
"Magic really is here." he was a little too excited.  
"It is..." Avery trailed off, then she felt something she hadn't felt in a long time, someone was calling her. This one was her father. "Snow, call if you need anything." She said hugging the fully realized Snow.  
"I know the drill, its been the same since I was a kid." Snow smiled, and poof Avery was gone again. She reappeared to where she felt the call coming from, or at least where she thought the call was coming from. Aver looked around and saw that she was alone in the middle of the forest.  
Hello?" she said, "Daddy?" she repeated a little louder.  
"Avery, Love?" she turned to see her father limping towards her. She noted that she did not appear next to him.  
"I must have over shot." Avery said, more to herself then to him.  
"That's never happened before." he said, she noticed him making a mental note of that, as she did.  
"Probably just out of practice." Avery shrugged trying to convince herself and her father.  
"Yes.. Well.. come, I have something to show you." He said, taking her hand gently. She walked with hi, for a few feet to a small clearing. She saw a well, but also a figure standing behind it.  
"Sweetheart." Her father said to the figure, getting its attention. As it did, the figure walked to the side of the well, and Avery saw brown hair and bright blue eyes.  
"Averianna?" It was Belle's voice. Avery found it instantly impossible to breathe. Belle was dead. Avery did not believe what she was seeing, until she felt a hug. That made Avery loose it and she cried, hugging the woman back. Belle the same height as her in reality, but even in their world Avery wore heels, making Belle a bit shorter, Avery sank to her level a little and cried in her shoulder.  
"Mom. I-I thought you were dead." Avery cried, Belle just held her, and they were both sobbing.  
"I know. But I am fine. I'm here love."  
"How?" Avery started, backing away a little, she looked at her father, "Who?"  
"Two guesses." he growled. Avery knew it was Regina. Avery stood there shocked that she had been one of Regina's victims this whole time. Not only had she been, the woman she thought of as a mom was. Avery tried not to become angry. Before she got a chance, Snow's voice echoed in her head. She put it in her head for later.  
"I have to go to Snow." That was all she had to say. Her father nodded and put a protective arm around Belle. "Go. Everything will still be OK when you get back."  
"Daddy, are you going to kill Regina?" Avery asked, part of her really hoped he would say yes.  
"No, he's not. He promised me." Belle said, she kissed Avery's forehead. "Go help people. Its what you've always been good at." With that, Avery disappeared, thinking about Regina, dark thoughts.

* * *

**Yes I do realize it's rather short. But only because with everything that comes in the real world in this season I believe there are many natural breaking points that the show could not stop at. **

**Next chapter answers a question that I think needs to be touched on.. How did Avery get Magic?! O.o**

**FIRST FLASHBACK CHAPTER! :DDDDDDDDDD**

**Please read and review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**A/N: First Thank you all for reading! I was asked to space a little more, and I have, its why the format looks different. Also, my 'r' key keeps not pressing sometimes on my keyboard (I may have spilled a little Strawberry lemonade Rebel on it, for those of you know about Dutch Bros). I think I have fixed those mistakes, but just stay with me if I missed some! ENJOY!**

* * *

Averianna was not but four years old, living in a small shack in the village in the clearing of the Enchanted Forest. She remembered falling asleep in a neighbor's home, while he father and her big brother went to run an errand last night. As she blinked her eyes at sunlight, she was home and her brother was sitting in a chair by the stove. He looked dirty, more so than usual. He was staring out the window, worried about something.

"Bae?" the little girl yawned, sitting up. Her bother Bae was thirteen, no now fourteen, and he looked at his sleepy sibling.

"Hey Avy." he smiled at her, Averianna knew it was fake, but smiled at being called 'Avy' by her big brother. He was the only one who did not call her by her full name.

"Where is papa?" she asked, her brother looked worried. That is when Averianna started to cry softly, "Oh no.. he left us too.." she stiffed. Then the both heard horses and men. They army was coming to take Baelfire. Averianna broke out hysterics, "Now they've come to take you too! I can't live on my own! Bae they can't take you!" Bae tried to calm his sister, he held her and shushed her. Then the men came in the house, and broke the two siblings away from each other. "BAE! No!" she struggled against a man ten times her size and a hundred times her strength. As she cried that man just laughed at her.

She saw a needle for spinning on a table and tried to move near it. Averianna knew she would get slapped for spitting, but he would have to loosen his grip for that. She spat in the man's face. He let go, and she grabbed the needle. She held it up and closed her eyes until she heard a scream. She opened her eyes to see the long spinning needle had gone clean through the man's hand. Averianna took off towards the door.

She got to the doorway to see the man who had taken Bae on the ground, Bae standing staring, and a hooded someone who looked like her papa but not her papa.

"You little bitch!" and Averianna was yanked into the air by her fist, she screamed in pain. "You filthy little village rat." he went to grab the little girl by the throat, but he stopped as if he was frozen. Then, by some invisible force, his neck twisted in an unnatural position. Averianna was let go, and the man fell limp to the ground. She saw that he was no longer breathing, and even she knew that meant he was dead. He brother rushed over to her and picked her up off of the ground.

"Avy. You alright?" he said said brushing her dress off. It always made Averianna laugh when he did that.

"Bae, my dress is always filthy, so are you hands. You just made me more filthy." she hugged her big brother.

"Averianna." it was her papa's voice, but when the man came closer it didn't look like her papa. Well, as he got closer Averianna guessed he did, but if her father has scales like a lizard, "Are you alright?"

"Yes.. Papa?" She asked more than said the name. She went to go hug the man, but Bae stood protectively between her and the man. When he took the hood down, it was her papa. She pushed her brother aside and hugged him,

"Good. I am so glad you're alright." he said. Averianna smiled at her Papa.

"Papa, I kind of used and ruined your spinning needle." she pointed to the dead man's hand. Both her brother and her father stared in shock at the needle that impaled the soldier's hand, then they stared at the small, dirty, poor peasant girl that Averianna was. She had never shown any sense of violence in her at all. "I had to get him to let me go.. I'm sorry papa. I'll sell my dolly to get you a new one.. a better one." the little girl stared wide eyed at her father.

"That won't be necessary." Her father said, picking the little girl up, this made her giggle.

"Papa. Your leg isn't hurt anymore!" she hugged her father's neck.

"It isn't. I am leaving, I should be home by nightfall."

"Where are you going?" Bae asked, still not trusting this new Papa.

"I am going to end the ogres war. And lead all the children home." Their papa said, placing the little girl on her feet.

"Moraine!" Averianna jumped up and down excitedly.

"Yes. Now listen to your brother." He tapped her nose.

After that day, many things changed. They were no longer poor, and Averianna was allowed to bathe everyday, even twice. Her father did not spend his days in the fields or his nights spinning. They had a woman, her papa called her a maid, to clean and cook like a mama should. Although she wasn't very fun to play with, because she was a mute. Some of the changes were bad too. The children would not play with he or Bae anymore. Averianna saw her papa get angry at people constantly, he even turned someone into a slug and squished him. He became terribly protective of both her and her brother. The most troubling was that Bae stopped trusting their Papa, and they argued constantly.

One night, Bae took Averianna into the forest and sat her on a log. He gave her his shawl to keep warm and held up a small pebble looking thing.

"This is going to help us Avy.. you, me, and Papa. Especially Papa." he whispered and kissed her forehead. "I'm going to go get him. Stay right here ok?" Averianna nodded, not sure what was happening, but she was to scared of the forest to disobey her brother. She sat there for what felt like forever, then the she saw a flash of green light and the winds pick up. Averianna hid behind the log she was sitting on until it was all over.

"Bae? Bae?! I.. I wanna come with you! BAE!" it was her Papa, and Averianna ran towards the sound of her father's voice, frightened.

"Papa!" she cried and through herself into his arms, "Where Bae?"

"He.. I.. lost him." her father cried, and hugged Averianna closer, "But I will find him. I will get him back." He looked up and saw something, "This was your fault!"he screamed at a little blue light. "I will get him back!" and with that Averianna held on to her father as they disappeared and reappeared in front of their home, there was a coach there waiting for them.

"Papa, what is happening?"

"We are leaving love, a new house. A bigger house.. Anywhere you like." Her father said distracted by packing feverishly.

"Can we live in the mountains?" Averianna asked, holding onto her doll when her father handed it to her.

"Yes.. Of course. The mountains."

"In a Castle?" Averianna squealed happily.

"Yes. The biggest one in all the lands." he said, still distracted, picking her up and putting her into the carriage next to him.

"Can I be a princess Daddy?" she asked leaning on him.

"Of course.. Princess." he said, finally calming down, and petting her hair. As she felt the carriage slowly move away she sat straight up.

"PAPA WAIT!" She shrieked. when the movement stopped she hopped out of the car and back into the house. There in the window was a worn candle, that her brother used to light when Averianna would be afraid for her father coming home from the fields at night. Averianna was afraid that her father would get lost on the way home. Bae would light it and tell her that the candle would help Papa find his way home. He could never get lost if we light and keep the candle aflame for him. Then when her Papa would get home, he would blow out the candle. Only Papa was allowed to blow out the candle, she made her brother swear on his life he would never blow out the candle for Papa. Averianna clutched the candle in her tiny fist and ran back to the carriage.

"What did you grab little one?" He asked, genuinely curious.

"The candle. Bae used to light it for you, so you would never be lost finding your way home. So.." Averianna thought real hard about the candle and her brother needing to find his way home, she put her hand over the candle, like she watched her Papa do every night since the Ogres War ended, and with a little puff the candle lit itself, "This is for Bae.. He can blow it out when he finds his way home, until then, it won't go out." She then sat the candle on the seat across from where she was curled up against her father, with her doll in hand and Bae's shawl on her shoulders. The little girl fell asleep, leaving her father in a state of shock in awe at what she had just performed.  
Magic!

* * *

**SO This one is like double the last chapter! YAY! Also it was my first time writing little Avery.. and I think Bae too. I did not use Rumpelstiltskin's name for a reason (I know someone will ask). But this is how Avery started with magic, as a little girl, a combination of Dark (imitating her Papa) and Light (Using the love and need for her big brother and her family as fuel). **

**I hope you enjoy! :D P.S. yes Archie will be in the next chapter! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:I GOT THE MONEY TO OWN OUAT!.. In this dream I had.. But then I woke up, so I do not**

**A/N: So I promised Archie, but I lied.. I had him in here, but I better thought the conversation they had better fitted to after Avery finds out she can't leave the town...**

**Also sorry this took so long, Lovely California (Central Valley) weather has waged war on my allergies, so I was a bit under the weather. (About 90 degrees and sunny friday to cold and rainy on monday). Thank you for waiting!**

* * *

When she reappeared, she was at the back of a large crowd, more like angry mob, in front of the mayor's home. She heard loud and vicious sounding shouts until her presence was registered, then they became quiet with a gasp. Avery cleared her throat and the crowd parted, letting her through.

"You called Snow?" she asked sweetly but with a regal stature, she reached the front steps, and saw Whale's glare shift from Charming to her. "You're the man behind this Doctor." Avery mused, "I am shocked." she mocked.

"We are going to kill her." Whale hissed at her, Avery had the urge to quip on his ability to bring her back, but she didn't when he said, "They won't let us."

"Yes. We aren't killing her." Snow said. Avery leaned over and whispered,

"We aren't?" Avery asked, Snow gave her a slight glare, that was a no,

"Nothing she has done could justify this."

"She is still my mom." Henry said from the front of the crowd, it tugged at Avery's heart to hear the little boy plead.

"Then we wont." Avery said to the crowd matter of factly. "If we killed her, we would be just like her, and no one wants that."

"She needs to be locked up.. for her safety and ours." Snow said standing next to Avery, representing that they are a team again.

"Locked up? Need my help?" Avery asked Snow and Emma, letting her hands glow with magic.

"How do you have magic?" Regina asked from behind them. She was shocked and frustrated. Avery realized why she kept overshooting her distances, why he centuries honed talent was slipping, Magic was different here. And Regina didn't have any. Avery laughed and smirked.

"I guess I'm just better than you." she smiled. They then disburse the crowd and left to lock Regina in a cell at the police station. Snow put her arm around Avery,

"I am so glad you are on our side."

"Why did your father betray me?" Emma said roughly, she was not a happy blonde.

"I have no idea. But him putting Henry at risk greatly pisses me off." Avery agreed with her. They got to the station and put Regina in a cell, "You go find my father, you can do enough damage without me. I'll watch that." Avery gestured to Regina, who made a noise in disdain to be refereed to as 'that', and Avery glared back at her.

"Lets go find Gold." Snow said, taking her family out of the room, knowing it was about to get intense. When the Charmings left, that is when Regina spoke,

"So its come down to me being a prisoner."

"Well.. Magic has a price." Avery said, rubbing the bridge of her nose, she had been up for way too many hours straight. " God I need a drink." she waved her hand and a glass of wine appeared.

"A little early to be drinking that?" Regina said trying to be smug. Avery accepted that she may be right, so she changed the drink into a mimosa and treated herself to a bowl of strawberries.

"You know. I am going to watch you pay your own price for once." Avery said lifting her glass and taking a sip, it was good. Regina took a deep breath of annoyance that not only did Avery have magic, but she was using it. Avery watched her as she reached for the lock on her cell, she was a little on guard just in case Regina did free herself.

"Magic is different here dearie." both woman turn to see Mr. Gold striding into the station.

"I assume this is all your doing?" Regina said to Gold.

"Most things are." Avery smirked, "Wanna drink Daddy? Its been a long night."

"Get to it you two, what do you want?" Regina said annoyed.

"Have somewhere to be Aunt Ginny?"

"Your father here to finish the job? Because we both know you never get your hands dirty." Regina glared, but Avery looked at her father, for once she actually didn't know why her father was there.

"No, you're safe from me." he stared at her through her bars.

"I feel so relieved." Regina said, mockingly.

"I promised two people that I would not kill you." He said, Avery knew one was her, and it was a lie. Honestly, she would look the other way if Charming had to clean what was left of Regina out of the cell. She would cite handling her father was a handful.

"Other than your daughter, who can illicit that from you?" Regina lying was making Avery more it was probably that and she had just downed her third drink.

"Belle."

"My step mother." Avery growled.

"She's alive." Regina was such a bad liar, Avery just wanted to hit her.

"You are a dreadful liar." her father growled.

"I could have killer her. But I didn't." The Queen said, Gold got closer to the bars and whispered dangerously. Avery stood at the ready, she did not want her father to break the promise he had made to Belle.

"No. You kept her alive so you could kill her when you found it convenient. A fate worse than death. Which coincidentally is what I have in store for you." He pulled Regina's hand through the bars violently and pressed something through her skin.

"Dad! You promised."

"I'm not killing her. I am leading her to her fate." he said glaring at Regina, Avery didn't see that coming. Why didn't she see something like this coming. Her father walked out of the station without a second look at Regina, Avery followed him.

"Mom isn't going to like this." She said, not hiding her frustration from her father.

"I am keeping my word, I am not harming Regina." He said a bit smugly. God, he was such a son of a bitch sometimes.

"Uh huh, go explain that to her." Avery rolled her eyes, "The Charmings are looking for you."

"I'll be sure to flip my sign to closed." He said, opening the door to the street, Avery flashed some magic, yanking the door from his hands and shutting it so her father wouldn't leave. She wasn't done talking to him yet. He looked shocked at her actions against him, "Averianna."

"How could you do that to Henry?" she asked, knowing she looked and sounded just as dangerous as he just did. Out of the many traits they shared at father and daughter, their bad side was the most dangerous.  
I knew that Emma would break the curse-"

"So you gambled with his life?" she said through gritted teeth. Her father looked slightly scared of his daughter.

"I knew he wasn't going to die, I wouldn't let him die." He said, obviously trying to calm her down, it did the exact opposite. She walked dangerously close to her father,

"The one thing I take seriously is the safety of the people I love, you know that. I've protected you, and I will protect people I love from you if I have to. Do not make me do that. Next time you gamble, bet your own life." She hissed and disappeared.

She reappeared at the office of Archie Hopper, this was the her first time talking to him since the curse broke. She knew they needed to talk, really badly. She knocked, but there was no answer. She let out a slight sigh of annoyance, he was probably with Marco, or with people trying to make sense of the situation. Avery did not want to go anywhere or see anyone else though. So she went into her office, with the door open, watching Archie's door, waiting for him to come back. She sat there for a while, maybe hours, or it could have been twenty minutes, she was so tired she couldn't even keep time. She thought she doze off, but there was a slight knock at her door that brought her to reality.

"Averianna?" It was the soft voice of Belle.

"Mom.. Hi, would you like a cup of tea?" Avery asked, Belle looked really upset, and she nodded. Avery boiled water magically and made a cup for them both. "How did you get here? Are you ok?"

"What did your father do to Regina?" she asked, that was it. She found out about what her father did to Regina, and as Avery suspected, she was not happy at all.

"He sent a wraith." Avery nodded, ushering her to sit down.

"A soul sucker? That is a fate worse than death." Belle shook her head, "she doesn't deserve that.. no matter what she did."

"Do you really believe that?" Avery asked, a little shocked.

"Absolutely... So. What is this place?" Belle said looking around the room.

"This is my office." Avery smiled, "I am the town social worker."

"Oh. What does that mean? What do you do?" She asked with great interest.

"I help people who need me, usually people on my wrong side of Daddy."

"Oh.. So nothing has changed." They both giggled, then there was silence, Avery had a million questions to ask her, so she figured she should dive right in,

"Why did you leave?" Avery looked at her.

"I didn't leave." Belle said, reaching her hand out to take Avery's in it, "Your father sent me away. Averianna.. I did leave when he said he didn't want me.. that he didn't love me, but I was coming back.. That is when Regina kidnapped me. Averianna, I was coming back." Avery could tell that Belle was telling the truth.

"Avery.. People here, they call me Avery." she smiled.

"Good.. You hated your full name." Belle giggled.

"Dad was heart broken though.. when we were told you were dead... He kicked Regina out of the castle.. He wouldn't eat for months" Avery confessed.

"Really?"

"Yes.. He cried." Avery looked down at her cup.. "As did I." Belle got up and put her arms around her. During their embrace, Aver heard Snow's voice in her head, calling her. How hard could a wraith really be to defeat? And Honestly, did she really expect Avery to help Regina... Henry would understand that they tried but the Wraith was stronger. The Wraith couldn't really hurt Snow, Charming, or Emma anyway, they weren't marked, and Avery quite liked the image of Regina's soul being sucked out, so she ignored the voice. Instead she leaned into the only woman she had ever thought of a mother. Belle was one of the very few people she trusted enough to let her guard down, and at the moment, she was too tired to keep her guard Avery heard something that was disturbing that Snow said, '_Emma, No!'_ Avery attention was caught.

"Mom. I have to go. Now." She looked at Belle, who simply nodded. When Avery got to the place where the voice was coming from, she saw Regina holding Charming to the wall by magic. Damn, Regina figured it out. Avery was about to give Regina what for when a small voice behind them spoke,

"Mom?" It was Henry, who was standing with Red, "What are you doing?" At that moment, Regina let Charming go and both Aver and Red ran to his aid. He seemed alright, but a little out of air.

"Henry?"

"Where are Mary Margaret and my Mom?" he asked worried, that is when Avery noticed that Snow and Emma were not there.

"They fell through a portal... I am sorry Henry." She said kneeling to him, he backed away from her immediately in disgust.

"No you're not.. You really are the Evil Queen. I don't want to see you until you get them back.. leave me and everyone else alone." he said, running to meet Charming, who was successfully on his feet. Avery felt a rush of guilt run through her. Snow and Emma were gone, she didn't know where. Nor did she have any idea how to even begin to get them back. When they got back to the apartment, Charming gave Henry a quick talk and sent him to bed, then he turn to Avery to talk about the next day. Fixing the damage caused by the Wraith, helping people transition with their memories, Charming kept talking and Avery was just focused on her guilt. When he mentioned bringing in Archie it brought her down to Earth. Yes, Archie. She needed to talk to him, about the consequences of Avery ignoring the call for the first time, How she was not cursed, the origins of Henry's book...

* * *

**SO! I hope you enjoyed, please read and review! For the next chapter I am doing something different! In the reviews, I want you to vote for the flashback in the next chapter. The choices are 1: How Snow can magically call Avery (Young Snow, Queen Eva, Maybe King Leo). 2: How Avery escaped the curse/ why she wrote the 'once upon a time' book. (Mostly Avery and her Father). You have until I post the next chapter to vote (between 3-5 days MAYBE a week). Vote in the reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Yep still don't own anything.**

**A/N: So That vote thing.. didn't really work. So I wrote both chapters and had my cousin choose! And none of my stories I follow have updated so the voting ended a little early. Anywho! Here is the chapter!**

* * *

Averianna paced nervously in the court yard of the castle. She felt sick to her stomach and heavy with guilt. She had stripped her magnificent gown down to just an under dress and corset, with a robe over her. She let down her hair from its graceful up do and ran her hands through your hair. The grand door opened and a little cricket came and perched himself on the ledge of the fountain in the middle of the courtyard.

"Averianna, Come inside. Its cold enough to catch your death." Jiminy Cricket said, in a caring way.

"Magic.." she gruffed, still pacing. She heard the cricket tisk slightly.

"Averianna.. At least sit down.. please." he begged her. Averianna sighed and stopped pacing.

"How could I do that? To my own father?" she asked more to herself then to Jiminy.

"Because it needed to be done." he said softly.

"He's my father... I love him.. its... just... People I love.." Averianna couldn't even form a sentence. Before the cricket could answer there were horses and people approaching, Snow was at the head. She dismounted her horse and walked to Averianna.

"Don't worry. Everything went almost flawlessly." Snow assured her.

"Almost?" Averianna said, worry growing.

"Ella's finance has gone missing. But your father is safely impris- well." Snow stopped at imprisoned to try to spare Averianna's feelings.

"May I see him?" Averianna nodded to the cage on the wagon, she knew her father was in it.

"Of course Averianna. We trust you." Charming said, dismounting his own horse. Averianna nodded in a 'thank you' and made her way passed the guards to the bars of the cage. Her father, the great Rumpelstiltskin, was sitting in a corner of it, with his head down.

"Papa.." she said softly. He began to chuckle,

"You told then how to jail me, Princess..." He wasn't asking, he was letting Averianna know that is was futile to try to lie.

"I'm- I'm so sorry Papa. I-"

"You did the right thing." He said sadly and looked up at her. "I'm proud of you." then he looked at the men who were guarding him, "We're done here.." and with that the guards took him away. Averianna did not feel any better about herself or the decision she made. She knew what was coming, and she was glad that she knew where her father was when that time came.

Time passed, and they day Averianna was dreading came at last, the day Regina sat the curse on the lands. Snow and Charming had been warned, and measures were being taken to insure the safety of the little savior Emma. Averianna looked out the window, only she in the castle knew how close the time was coming until all hell broke loose.

"Finally, a moment to breathe. The wardrobe was almost finished and Snow was happy, and healthy as well as her child." Came the voice of the wise cricket who sat beside her. Averianna took a deep solem breath.

"I fear it maybe the calm before the storm." and she closet her eyes. She felt magic overloading and crackling, like sparks for a fire. She knew no one else could feel it. "I need to go see my father." she said to Jiminy and left for the dwarf made dungeon. She walked along the dripping corridors until she reached a guarded door.

"Halt. State your business."

"I just wish to see my father.. Please Gregory." Averianna looked up at the castle guard.

"Grand Sorceress... I am not sure." One guard started.

"She is the one who put him here. She can be trusted." The guard, Gregory stood up for her, and let her pass. Averianna stood at the beginning of another underground corridor, dripping with water. As soon as the door shut, she heard, "Averianna." being sing songed to her. She knew that moment, her father had completely lost it. She rounded the corner slowly.

"Papa?" she said softly.

"Hello Princess. Come closer." she saw his rotten smile and scaley skin glow in the moonlight. Dear gods, she had never seen a more frightening sight. No wonder the world go near him.

"Its coming father. The air above is buzzing with power."

"This I know. The curse is coming. We will completely forget who we are... and be at the mercy of her Majesty Regina." he smirked.

"That is surely a disgusting prospect.. but Snow and Emma will be safe." Averianna sighed leaning against the bars.

"Well.. not exactly. Regina will be of her free will, memories intact, and all that stuff. They will be safe from the curse, not from Regina." this made Averianna perk up.

"OH MY GODS.. why didn't I think of that..." she said, realizing what a hug step she missed.

"Its why I did, love." he said, hold out a vial of purple sparkling liquid to her.

"You could do magic this entire time." she said shocked, taking the bottle. She got angry, "You could do magic this ENTIRE time? You could have gotten out! I have been beating myself up!" her father held up a hand to stop her.

"I am exactly where I wanted to be. And you knew where I was, which is what I wanted." he smiled.

He wanted the same thing as her, damn him. Then her powers perked in a way that made her sharply intake a breath.

"Its coming now." Averianna said, "this will save us from the curse?" she said quizically, thinking about sending this to Charming, so he could be with his wife and child. "No. Just your memories. You'll be able to be yourself in mind. I know you're thinking of giving that to Charming, but that won't allow him to be with his wife and child when they go through the wardrobe." he said, truthfully.

"Why are you doing this? Its not to protect Snow." she said, knowingly.

"Because I am going to drink mine, and I couldn't stand you not knowing me.. I.. I already lost one child." there was the sadness that always came when he spoke of Bae. Averianna raised her vial.

"In good health then." and she downed the contents. Her father smiled and drank his own vial.

"That's my girl-" whatever he was saying was drowned out by Snow's screams. 'Averianna. I am in labor! They can't move me. Emma is going to have to go alone. Help!' Averianna knew she had to go right then.

"Father its failing. Snow is having the baby now! Emma has to go through alone!" her father reached through and grabbed her hand.

"Then you will have your memories and you will raise our little savior. Tell her our story." He smiled.

"How will I do that?" she asked him.

"You'll find a way Princess.. You raise Snow just fine, how did you tell her stories?" he asked. It came to Averianna.

"A storybook!" She snapped her fingers and one appeared. "Once Upon a Time." she whispered to it, and it became her title. "I need to send it through to her papa!" as she ran away, she heard her father call,

"See you on the other side Princess. I love you." When Averianna was out of the mines, she appeared to Snow's bed side.

"Snow, the child!"

"Charming took her." Snow said, getting out of bed. Averianna took hold of her and rushed down the hall to where the wardrobe was, they entered to see Regina standing over Charming and to hear a guard say "The child is gone." Oh no.. She was too late. Averianna held the book to her chest as Snow went to her love, laying in blood on the nursery floor. She screamed his name and tried giving true's love kiss. Averianna rushed to her side on the floor and attempted to heal him. The magic was being sucked away, there was not enough power left to heal Charming. The roof of the palace was ripped off.

"Regina! You won't win!" Averianna screamed.

"I just did!" She smiled her crimson, twisted smile.

"Where are we going?" Snow cried.

"Somewhere horrible." Regina looked up and laughed into the maelstrom surrounding them. Averianna held onto Snow's hand and clutched the book to her chest, then closed her eyes. Then there was complete darkness, and no sounds, there was nothing but dark..  
Dark..

* * *

**Lets just do a fact check.. Mr. Gold (Rumple) was affected by the curse. So.. What did he drink? What did she drink (if you have figured it out no spilling the beans)? Did he just sacrifice himself for his daughter?! Also, the book was meant for Emma.. to make sure she believed growing up.. O.o Smart thinking Avery! **

**Hope you enjoyed! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Still not owning it.. Or I would likely tell you ALL about s.3.. but alas I don't, thus I can't**

**A/N: Hiya! So I am warning you, there is a very very hot heat wave sweeping where I live, and I have no A/C. So updates may be a bit slow as I melt here in Lovely CA! But anyway, new Chapter, Enjoy!**

* * *

Avery shook her head at all the damage done to the the town be the wraith. Cars where flipped, power lines were down, there were holes in the street, it was a complete mess. Avery shook her head, and cursed slightly, cranky at both the lack of sleep and the mess of her father's she now had to clean up.

"Blue and Archie are meeting us." Charming said, eyeing the damage like she was. "Looks like we have our work cut out for us." They loaded all three of them, Henry in the middle, into Charming's pick up truck, Avery hated it. Why she trusted a man who spent 28 years in a coma who just got memories from a land that did not have cars, to drive the mine field that were the streets of Storybrooke was beyond her. Every swerve threw her against the door and every brake made her outstretch her arm to stop Henry from being pushed forward. She wanted to magic both her and Henry out of this situation, but she didn't want to risk too much magic yet, especially after finding out how unpredictable magic is.

When they pulled up, there was complete panic from the wraith and from people having their memories. Blue was trying to give instructions over the crowd, and Charming was immediately bombarded by questions as well. Avery finally decided to take over and stood on Charming's Truck,

"Everyone Listen Up!" she bellowed, the crowd quieted down. "Those who's homes were damaged by the wraith, or need to report missing people go to Mother Superior. Anyone who needs counseling for shock or memory problems, please sign up with Dr. Hopper. Give David a chance to get caught up to speed, and he will be helping with missing people and repairs. Now everyone find what you need and make an orderly line. Chaos and stupidity will not help anyone or anything-" Then Avery was over taken by the sound of shouting that was coming closer.

"Terrible news! Terrible News!" she, as everyone else did, turned to see the band of dwarves running towards them.

"Leroy what's wrong?" Charming asked.

"We pushed Sneezy over the town line and well look." he turned to Sneezy. "Why are you?"

"Come on guys you know me. I'm Mr. Clark, I run the drug store." Clark said annoyed, like the dwarves were playing a prank on him.

"Bringing him back over the line didn't fix it?" Charming asked. Avery got off of his car and gave him an exaservated look. Stupid.

"If it had, would I be running into town shouting 'terrible news'?" Leroy asked annoyed. Avery fought the urge to say 'duh'. Avery rolled her eyes and walked towards the dwarf.

"Mr. Clark dear, I left something in Charming's car, would you go fetch it for me?" She asked sweetly, the dwarf nodded and turn, when his back was to her, she immobilized him and put healing hands to his temples. She closed her eyes and opened his mind, searching for memories before the curse, none were there. Oh no. Avery quickly implanted the finishing of the favor Avery asked for and let him go. She stood shocked, and silent. "We're stuck here." She said. That set people in panic again. Avery didn't even hear, she pushed herself through the crowd and sat on a curb, if she was more aware, she would probably be crying. Her father could not go and find her brother. Avery couldn't go do it, because she didn't even know what her brother may look like, it was her father who needed to go find Bae.. and he couldn't. A few moments later she felt a hand on her shoulder, and looked to see Archie sitting next to her.

"This isn't about leaving the town is it?" He said holding her hand.

"What do you mean.. of course it is-" she looked at him and he gave her a knowing look, she sighed in defeat. "Kind of."

"Kind of? You've left the town before." He smiled softly.

"James.. there is.. a lot you don't know. About me." She said quietly.

"Like what?" He said cautiously.

"I escaped the curse because my father had a potion.. I accepted because he said we had two batches, and I needed to protect Snow and Emma when they got through the portal. I didn't know Snow would have Emma early." Avery said quickly.

"You helped us lock him away for Ella-"

"I didn't do it for the mousy ingrate." She snapped. "I did it because I wanted to keep everyone safe, but have him close when Regina unleashed the curse."

"You knew about the curse?" Archie asked, looking a little disappointed.

"I knew it was coming eventually." Avery said honestly. "My father created the curse. Him and I spent years upon years setting things in motion for someone to unleash it. To bring us to a world without Magic.."

"Why?"

"Well." Avery sighed. "You cannot repeat this James. I am telling you because I love you. You deserve the truth, but the truth stretches centuries, before I knew you, or Snow, or even truly myself. It Stretches through a lost me, a loved me, and a different me. So please understand." Archie nodded.

"I do. I understand everyone has a past and we all struggle." He smiled and put his arm around her.

"Once Upon a Time, there was a spinner. He was slightly lame from fighting in the very first Ogre's War, barely coming out with his life. He had two beautiful children, that he was raising on his own..." Avery told the story of father trying everything to stop Bae from fighting in the war. The old Dark One, how he was the Dark One, how life changed, and how Bae left. "And then Daddy heard of a curse.. A curse that would allow us to follow him. He pushed Regina to be what she is, he broke her, as I enjoyed Snow, as her godmother. Here we are." Avery finished.

"Is that all?" He said softly. Avery thought.

"That's all." Avery lied.

"Good. I am glad." He hugged and kissed her sweetly. "I love you Avery." As they embraced, she felt the pain of her father, he had found out about the town line as well.

* * *

**Oh no! Avery.. Tisk Tisk.. Lying to Archie! He loves you! But what are you hiding? O.o You'll have to wait for that! MUAHAHAHAHAhAhAHahAHA**

**And a warning.. I plan to take some things that happen in the beginning of S.2 because I knew that Avery wouldn't some things happen. I.E. Regina stealing Henry from the town meeting mostly!**

**Thank you to Grace5231973 for your amazing view on Ella. Thank you AngellaCrickett for your amazing reviews! :) They always make me smile. And thank you to all who review! I try to respond to my reviewers because well, frankly, its polite! I am that person who still gives out thank you notes so yeah! Haahahaha**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: SOOOO My time is slightly off, but the story is slightly AU.. I really liked how Victor duped Regina! Plus it sets up a fair bit of drama having it before Child of the Moon and The Crocodile.. So lets pretend we found out who Whale was BEFORE We see Red as the Wolf or Belle gets kidnapped and gets the Library? K? K! **

* * *

The next couple days flew by, Avery found it more and more difficult to pay attention to things, on the morning of third day, well third day she thought, Avery walked straight into her father's home and collapsed on the living room couch and sighed loudly. She let tears of tiredness and grief fall, and watched her eye liner and mascara begin to stain her father's down pillows. There was Regina getting magic back, a failure of a town meeting ran by Charming, god did he need Snow, an attempt of a mass exodus by the townspeople, Charming going to her father instead of her to try to find Jefferson, which annoyed her, and Charming trying to push her to fix the damned portal jumper's portal, which was impossible.

"Ugh." she said, then she heard someone coming down the stairs, then a weight on the only cushion her body was not occupying.

"Averianna love.. Are you alright?" It was Belle, she rubbed Avery's back soothingly. Avery tried not to sniffle, but it happened anyway. So much for hiding her tears. "I know that's a no. Come on, sit up. Talk to me." Avery obeyed and looked at Belle.

"Stressful few days... Snow and Emma are gone.. Our world is supposed to be gone, but I'm not sure. I'm the only good, strong magic in the town and everyone is turning to me for answers and I just don't know. Probably becuase I haven't had a wink of sleep in days." Belle guided Avery to her shoulders.

"Your father made a big mess this time." She hummed.

"Tell me about it.. The worst part is.. I can't feel or hear Snow anymore.. So I don't even know she's OK. Her mother entrusted me with her.. and I've messed up so bad." Avery tried to to cry again.

"You've done all you could do... You can't do everything Averianna. You just can't." Belle kissed her head. "Its wrong for everyone to expect everything from you." There was then a knock on the door.

"I'm not here.." Avery said, hinting for Belle to open the door. The look on her face said that her father told her not to answer the door, but Avery was confident she could protect her step mother. Belle answered the door with a smile.

"Hello?" Belle beamed in her wonderful Belle way.

"Oh.. H-hello. Um.. I was wondering if Avery came here.." Came Archie's soft voice. Avery perked up immediately.

"I'm sorry Mr.."

"Uh.. I'm just Archie to her.. O-or James. We.. We were supposed to have breakfast.. But No one seems to have seen her today. I even went to her father's sho-" Avery had forgotten all about breakfast with him, oh no.

"Its Ok Mom, he's an exception." Avery said walking up beside Belle. "James.. I forgot all about breakfast. I am sorry.. I just.. needed a break from everyone." Avery said honestly.

"And a nap probably." Archie said wiping a bit of smudged make up off Avery's cheek. "I apologize." he said turning to Belle, "Dr. Archie Hopper Ma'am." he smiled.

"Oh yeah! This is my step mom of sorts." Avery smiled.

"Belle." Belle said, outstretching her hand. Archie shook it.

"Pleasure. Avery told me all about you." And when Archie said that Belle's eyes welled a little. She hugged Avery and whispered,

"I thought I was forgotten." then when she backed off she said louder, "You promised this sweet man breakfast. I'll see you soon." Belle smiled, practically pushing her out the door. "It was lovely meeting you Dr. Hopper. Have fun you two!" and with a lovely, lady like giggle, Avery was out the door and it was shut behind her.

"I like her." Archie said smiling. "But uh.. She's.. you know.. with your Dad?" he asked a fair question.

"Yeah.. she evens him out.."

"So she's a miracle worker?" He smiled at her, Avery laughed for the first time in days.

"Pretty much. By the way.. Kind of keep her on the downlow.. She's supposed to be dead, but mostly Dad is waiting to see how things calm down before letting people know he has a weakness." She said to him.

"That makes sense.. So is Charming really trying to find a way to the old world?"  
"Yeah.. the portal is not repairable. I mean he smashed it! I can do magic, but that would take a magic hatter.. I am no such thing." Avery affirmed. She then caught the eye of Dr. Whale heading to Granny's as they were, he looked upset. "Watch Whale. He seems uneven." She nodded in Whale's direction.

"He does seem unsettled." Archie said, at that moment, Whale walked up to Charming, who responded by clocking the Doctor straight in the jaw.

"Oohhh.. That one hurt him." Avery giggled. Archie gasped, Charming was not prone to random acts of violence. He gave Avery a questioning look. "He slept with Mary Margaret, during the curse of course, but it seems Charming is upset either way."

"D-do you have worries?" Archie asked, Avery again laughed again.

"No not at all! We have no worries, I spent my 28 years pursuing you, and well... lets face it.. Archie wasn't much of a chick magnet." She smiled, and Archie laughed. The Doctor was now having a civilized conversation with Charming, so they both felt no need to intervene beyond a friendly hello, which Whale glared at Avery for, and went inside. As they sat down, they got a few stares, and a few people nodded and winked at Archie. They ordered their food and while they waited, Archie began to look uneasy.

"What is it James?" Avery asked, sipping her water.

"I uh.. Took a new Client who really needs my help." he said.

"If its my Dad, Mom really is a miracle worker." Avery laughed, Archie didn't, "James?"

"No.. Not your father.. Regina." He said the name quickly, Avery choked on her water.

"Are you serious?" she snapped.

"Yes.. I believe there is good in there. That she can be redeemed." Archie said confidently.

"Yeah.. I don't." Avery said begrudgingly, then she saw Archie's face fall, she sighed, "But I will stand behind the efforts to prove me wrong." they both smiled and ate their breakfast together, basking in the warmth of each other's company as clouds moved in.

"One more thing I wanted to ask you." Archie said, as they reached his office.

"Yes James?" Avery asked confused.

"Would you care to move in with me?" He asked shyly, holding up a single key on a key ring. Avery wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

"Yes.. Of course." She smiled.

The day went by quickly, and by the evening, the sky darkened and it began to rain while Avery moved her things into Archie's home. He was at an appointment, he didn't say with who, but Avery knew he was with Regina this evening. She didn't have much hope for Regina but Archie did, and she knew supporting Archie was apart of the deal. When he got home, he looked tired but looked happy.

"Day went well?"

"Yes.. Whale barged in.. he was very angry at Regina." Archie said as Avery kissed him hello. Avery pretended to looked shocked,

"But who could be mad at our beloved mayor!" Archie didn't look amused,

"It was something about his dead brother. He also mentioned you." he questioned.

"Alright.. I introduced Regina and Whale.. He wasn't from the forest.. but what he wanted to do.. what he was trying to do, was..." She paused thinking of the appropriate word, "Legendary to say the least. Even in our land of magic. I was trying to help Regina." Avery said, as they both sat down, and she made him a cup of tea.

"Wait.. he's not from our world.. who is he?" Archie asked confused and intrigued.

"This world knows him, Dr. Victor Frankenstein." Archie choked on his tea. "He's the man who wanted to bring back the dead, Regina had a dead brought back to life, its the reason why she started learning magic. She was a young girl with a mother who arranged her to be married to a man she didn't love.. her mother killed the man she loved, and she blamed her newest step-daughter."

"Snow.."

"Yes.. If this man could bring back life.. well Regina deserved it." Archie put his arm around her.

"I am glad you thought it right to help her."

"Well. I had a lot of my Dad's help." Avery admitted.

"Why would he help Regina?" he asked, valid question and Avery had to think fast.

"Her mother was in my Dad's way.. Regina got rid of her." Avery shrugged.

"Wow.. Dr. Frankenstein.. obviously bringing back Regina's love didn't work though."

"No. It didn't. I guess she blamed him and cursed him... and he blames me and hates me. I guess I am a little to blame."

"No you aren't.. You took a risk to help someone who needed it." He hugged Avery as her phone went off, she opened it to see I text.

"Victor just got his arm ripped off.. I have to go." Avery said getting up. Archie kissed her and she left, thinking not about the man with a missing arm, but the story she just told Archie.

* * *

**Next chapter people! NEXT CHAPTER!**

**:D**

**I am just soo excited to write it!**

**I will fix the time stream I promise! **

**BUT AH NEXT CHAPTER! Avery plays DIRTY!**

**BTW the Archie Avery-ness.. can I get just a little AWWWWW?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
A/N: HERE IS THE CHAPTER! Avery plays ddiirrttyy!**

* * *

Averianna was reading in a tree one wonderful afternoon at the dark castle. She was in the second tier of branches so she could keep her beautiful gown from touching the ground. She was reading, but she was expecting someone.. and up the courtyard he came. She disappeared and reappeared at his side,

"Jeffy!" She squealed happily. "Come in." She took his arm and reappeared an a tasteful parlor room.

"Sit." She smiled.

"Averianna.. to what do I owe this string of hospitality." the man asked.

"Jefferson.. You have worked for my Papa for a while.. What if I just like you." She smiled.

"Like me?" Jefferson raised an eyebrow.

"Alright you see right threw me. My Papa has a new student.. and Well remember that man I told you about?"

"The one who wants to bring back the dead? Yes." he nodded.

"Good.. You'll tell him about her and then go get him.. Tell him, we can get him the hearts he needs. See.. Papa's new students thinks my Papa can show her how to bring back the dead, someone she.. loves." she tapped Jefferson's nose. "That kind of thinking well..it isn't good for business. So.. We are going to break that spirit of hers!" Averianna smiled and laughed.

"Oh.. and this woman.. what did she do to you." Jefferson asked.

"Stay down here until I give you the signal to come up.. this conversation didn't happen." Averianna kissed his cheek, then left in a puff of smoke and appeared in her father's workshop in a puff.

"Averianna, love. I am sure you are familiar with my new student." he said.

"Of course." Averianna smirked and slid herself on a work table, "Please continue. I am here to watch."

"Oh we're done.. She isn't in it." He turned his back to her, Regina began talking but he ignored her, Averianna sent the signal to Jefferson to come up. A few minutes later, Jefferson came in.

"Am I interrupting?"

"No, my dear hatter, we're done here." Her Papa said to Jefferson.

"Wait Rumpelstiltskin-"

"Ignore her." he said.

"Ignore that." Averianna pipped it, her father gave her a giggle, and Averianna waved lazily at Regina, "Its a that." she smirked, and the three of them ignored Regina.

"And the glass slippers?" her father asked when Jefferson presented him with a rather large orb.

"No They were moved to another land?" he said.

"Glass slippers? Am I to get new slippers Papa?" Averianna asked excitedly. Jefferson laughed,

"They do not make glass strong enough for your heavy footedness." he teased.

"Hold your tongue before I take it from you Hat Boy!" Averianna shoved him.

"I need them, to get to a land without Magic."

"A land without magic, who would ever want to go to a place like that?" Jefferson asked confused, Averianna peered over her shoulder slyly at Regina, who was still standing quietly. Good.

"That's family business Jeffy.." Averianna shook her finger slightly. Jefferson held up his hands and her father left, leaving the two in the room with Regina. Averianna winked at him and strode over to the Queen.

"Rough magic lesson huh?" Averianna asked, pretending to care.

"Yeah.. I just can't seem to clear my head for it." Regina shook her head.

"Ahhh.." Averianna smirked at Jefferson.

" Tell her Averianna.." Jefferson said.

"I plan to." Averianna shushed him.

"Tell me what?" Regina asked. Averianna sighed sweetly.

"There are whispers of a man.. from another world. He.. he says he can bring back the dead. Jefferson has the wonderful ability to travel between worlds. See I am not sure of his ability.. so I didn't tell you."

"Your father says magic can't bring back the dead." Regina said sadly.

"See the thing is.. This man.. He doesn't use magic.. He uses something different, something that must be unique to his world." Averianna said excitedly.

"Well bring him here." Regina said to Jefferson.

"I could.. but I mean aren't you the Queen.. The king, he probably doesn't want to know about this.." Jefferson gestured to the workshop, leaning to the fact Regina was learning magic.

"I- I will help you. With the King." Averianna perked up.

"Why.. why would you.. help me?" Regina almost whispered

"I.. I have lost love.. I know what that is.. what its like." Averianna said honestly.

"Does.. did your father keep you apart from someone?" Regina asked, trying to find someone who was like her, she put her arm around Averianna's shoulders.

"Oh.. No nothing like that. My father would be all for me finding love on my own. The parent who would do something like that contains no love and only looks out for their own gain." Averianna said squirming away. "I will help you. Here's what I'll do.. Leo has been bugging me to get to know you better.. So I will tell him one evening, you and I will take a walk, maybe a horse ride." she smiled, Regina nodded eagerly.

"Yes, yes! That's it.. Thank you.. Thank you." With that, Regina left. Jefferson and Averianna looked at each other, and Averianna broke into a laughter fit.

"Come on Jeffy.. we have a lucky, lucky man to see." She said, taking his hat and turning it, opening a portal to this other land.

"Ladies first." He gestured, Averianna took his hand,

"Not without my Gentleman." and they both went into the portal.

When they emerged, there was no color, only black and white. The only color apparent was Jefferson and herself.

"Averianna... Where the hell are we?" he asked hesitantly.

"You know.. I have yet to figure out the name of this land.. But I am in need of a wardrobe change." She snapped her fingers into a more appropriate costume. "I'll have to burn that dress anyway.. its a damned shame."

"Why burn your dress?"

"Regina touched it." She smirked, at she headed to the Mansion of the Doctor."Don't fall behind now.. These people know we are foreigners.. its our rosy complexions." She winked, he laughed and walked with her. Averianna and Jefferson did many things together, they weren't friends per say, but he did let Averianna mess with him. She knew that she only got away with what he did because he worked for her father. When they got to the door, Averianna took his arm and magicked them inside the door.

"There was no smoke." Jefferson said.

"Magic is here, but a little faint." At that moment, the Doctor walked into the door. "Good evening Victor." she said sweetly.

"Miss Von- Stiltskin." He bowed slightly. "How is your father?" He smiled, taking her hand and kissing it.  
"Well.. Thank you. Dr. Frankenstein, this is our associate, Jefferson." They mumbled greetings "Remember the Queen my father and I wanted to you.. Put on a show for?"  
"Of course Miss Von-Stiltskin. It was part of the arrangement between your father and I." he smiled again.

"Good. Your show is to show her your studies.. You will get the hearts you desire after you show her how you do it."

"O-oh.. well I've never actually-" He stumbled over his words, Averianna put her hand on his cheek and spoke softly.

"Victor.. hush.." she smiled. "I do not expect you to succeed. That is meant for you to to do on your own time, with your equipment. Where I am from, we do not have such... finery." Averianna gestured to the equipment in the room. "Not only do I not expect you do succeed, I do not want you to succeed." she kissed his cheek.

"You want me to fail, in front of a Queen?"

"Yes. That is what my father and I paid you for." Averianna smiled. "Are you ready to travel Doctor?"

'Yes Ma'am." He nodded, While they were walking out of the lab and out the door Jefferson laughed,

"Ma'am? Oh.. You must enjoy his company Averianna." Jefferson teased.

"Don't make me tell my Papa Jeffy.." Averianna warned.

"It seems she is threatening to get you fired Mr. Jefferson." Victor pipped up, Averianna laughed evilly.

"My father doesn't fire.. The people he doesn't want around just seem to.. disappear.." She smiled sweetly. They walked into a secluded bit of a park, it was late at night, and it was rather cold, so no one was there.

"So.. What are we travelling by?" Victor asked hesitantly.

"Why.. By hat Doctor.." Averianna smiled.

"There is no better way to travel then by hat." Jefferson affirmed, Averianna held Jefferson's hand to help him open the portal. The hat began to spin and the portal opened and the wind caught up.  
"After you Doctor." Averianna winked, unsure the man jumped in, the Hatter and the Sorceress jumped in afterwards. When they landed in their world, Averianna immediately changed into one of her fabulous gowns, this one was a deep delicate red with black lace.

"Magnificent gown." Victor whispered, although Averianna was sure that he was surprized at the magic.

"Thank you Victor. Your arms one more time gentlemen?" She said and magicked them inside the castle, into the courtyard. "Jeffy, stay with Victor, I'll go get Regina." Averianna said, leaving the two men with idle chit chat. Averianna went straight to Regina's chambers and knocked on the door.

"Averianna?" Regina said cracking the door slightly and peering through it.

"The man is here.." and with that Regina opened the door and left with Averianna.

"So what kind of wizard is this man? What kind of magic does he weild?" Regina asked many more questions but Averianna kept tuning her out, finding her voice annoying.

"His title is Doctor, and its not magic.. Its something he calls science." Averianna said. "He is only in need of one thing that he does not posses.. Like a toll. Similar to how my father works." she smiled.

"What does he require?" Regina asked.

"A heart.. For the body." Averianna said. Regina said nothing, but Averianna knew she was going to agree, but obviously she had not taken hearts before. This maybe complicated, ut Averianna knew that Regina would be anything for the stable boy. As they entered the courtyard, the Doctor stood up.

"Your Majesty." He bowed slightly, Jefferson was right, Averianna was starting to like this man. He has a very different but very nice propriety about him. He was also very useful.

"Hello.. Doctor." Regina said, looking awkward saying a new word she had no idea what standing it held.

"Your courtyard.. It holds things I have never seen before.. it is quite, fascinating." He then stood up straight and asked very business like, "Where is the specimen to be revived?"

"Yes, this way." Regina said and they all followed until they reached a mausoleum. Inside in a glass tomb, was the well preserved body of a rather handsome stable boy.

"Remarkable.. this specimen is perfectly preserved, it is as if the last breath happened moments ago."

"Yes.. Its a preservation spell." Regina said, Averianna tried not to scoff, remembering how hard Regina worked to learn that spell. Averianna figured it out at four years old.

"I will need one of those hearts." Victor said, Regina looked at Averianna,

"Don't look at me.. I'm not in the business of hearts."

"I know where we can get one." Regina said, after thinking a bit.  
Averianna was then standing in Regina's mother's vault.. Cora's vault. It was full of a silently deafening sound of little thumps from stolen hearts. Averianna knew that these were just the hearts. Part of Averianna was disgusted, part of her was interested. She decided to stay neutral.

"Take your pick Doctor."

"Who do all these belong to?" Jefferson asked.

"I have no idea. She took so many hearts." Regina looking a bit sick herself thinking about her mother.

"Well.." Victor took a random box out of its vault shelf, "These are just perfect. Lets go get started." Out in the clearing of the forest, the doctor set up a tent with a crude resemblance to the lab he had back in his world, but it was far primitive. Victor was told to put on a show, and he did. Averianna was impressed by his showmanship. It really looked like he was trying to bring the dead back to life. Averianna could hardly stop herself from laughing, the icing for Averianna was when Victor failed, and Regina cried over her stable boy's body again. In that moment, Averianna was sure Regina was broken, and she got her proof the next day. Her father was pretending to teach another student, really it was some stupid gypsy they had picked up on the side of the road, when Regina walked up and ripped the young girls heart out and crushed it.

"There you go Princess.. There is your broken Regina."

"And you have your sacrifice." Averianna smiled, "Lets go send the Doctor off like good hosts, shall we?"

"I raised you very proper. Lets go." and they met up with Jefferson and Victor.

"She is what I wanted, thank you Doctor." Her father said.

"And what is that?" Victor asked.

"Broken." Averianna said. "Completely and utterly broken. Heart and soul." she giggled,

"What did she do to you?" Victor asked.

"Why Doctor." she said, walking up to him, "She exists.." she finished simply.

"So you broke her."

"Now you've got it. I knew you were a smart man. Safe travels." Averianna touched his arm, "And I believe in you. You will do this." She smiled and he smiled back at her.

"We'll be seeing you again Doctor." Her father said as Jefferson opened the portal.

"I doubt that." He said jumping in.

"I don't." Her father singsonged after him.

* * *

**Soo! Avery is just playing SO DIRTY in this chapter... The dark side she hides FINALLY comes out!**

**She IS like her father!**

**There is such an underlying hatred there, from where? **

**Thank you for my reviewer! 3**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I OWN NOTHING**

**A/N: So this chapter is kinda long.. But its because I am fixing the time line I messed up for my own pleasure. Enjoy! **

* * *

Averianna trudged exhausted into her father's shop. she had just come back from the stables and seeing a brought back to life Daniel trying to kill Henry. Whale created a monster, and it was not a nice one.

"Avery, you look awful." Her father says.

"I just had to deal with some brought back to life person, monster thing." Avery said, "How am I supposed to look?" Then the door bell jingled.

"Gold.." it was Dr. Whale, missing arm and all, carrying a cooler.

"At least I look better than you do Whale." Avery said looking at him. "I just had to clean up your mess and practically carry Regina to Archie."

"Trying to unbreak her?" He asked slyly.

"Your thing almost killed Henry!" Avery said smacking the bandage nub that was his arm, he cried in pain.

"Enough," He father said, then he turned to Whale, "How may I help you?"

"Please.. can you?" Whale said, still panting in pain.

"Of course I can.. For a price." Gold said, Avery smiled, hoping the price was good.

"What do you want?"

"Hopefully something that can counter the dangerous ass kissing you just displayed." Avery said grudgingly.

"Hush Averianna.. All I want is you to say one little thing.. Magic is beats Science." Her father smiled.

"Science has given us so much-" Whale started,

"And I see you came to me, not a hospital, for that." he nodded to Whale's bandaged.

"Magic is better than Science." he said, glaring a bit. Avery could see those words were like poison to him. Her father waved his hand, and the arm had reappeared. "Thank you." he whispered. The Doctor left.

"Not that price I would have taken.."

"You wouldn't want Archie to hear you talking like me." Her father sarcastically scorned her.

"You wouldn't want Mom to know you're still using magic." she replied back.

"Fair enough." Gold raised his hands in a playful defeat. "First time I have talked to you in a long while." he walked around the corner and hugged her.

"Daddy.. I.. magic has changed everything."

"I know. But I will break this new curse." And he pulled her at arms length and looked her square in the eyes, "And we will find your brother.. I promise Averianna.." he kissed her forehead.

"Ok Daddy. I think I am going to go home.." Avery said. " I need sleep."

"Yes.. I heard Hopper asked you to move in with him.. I am happy for you." He said kind of bitter sweetly, like any father would. Avery was so tired she tired, she magicked home.  
When she appeared in the living room, she laid on the first piece of furniture she saw, which was a chair already occupied by Archie.

"Avery.. Are you ok?" He said, wrapping her arms around her.

"Mhmmm.. Just really tired. Its been a long few days. I'm sure you know what our resident Doctor was up to last night." she nuzzled into him.

"Regina could only tell me a little. But I know the jist."

"Yeah." she wrapped up into him more.

"So... Bed time Avery?" He asked, she responded with a sleepy nuzzle, she went to snap her finger to magic them, but Archie took the liberty of picking her up and carrying her.

"I didn't know you were so strong James."

"No. You're just really light." he kissed her as he put her into bed. She magicked herself changed, and he changed the old fashion way before slipping into bed with her. It was the first time they had shared a bed, and the first time she had shared a bed with someone outside her family.  
The next morning Avery awoke to the smell of bacon and a soft hand on her shoulder. She fluttered her eyes open to see Archie, with a plate of peanut butter waffles and bacon.

"Well.. Hi." She said sleepily.

"Hello beautiful. I made your favorite." He smiled. "Breakfast in bed." Avery giggled.

"Not that I don't enjoy the sentiment the action has here, it reminds me of my childhood, the bad parts." She kissed him. "How about I meet you at the table sweetheart." Archie laughed and left. Avery was getting dressed, smiling and humming to herself. Things seemed so much better then they have been in the past 28 years, or even back in the home world. When she walked into the dining room, she saw her father there with Archie.

"Dad.. What brings you bye so early?"

"Have you seen Belle?" he asked.

"No.. why.. What happened to Mom?"

"I am not sure anything happened to her. Her and I had an argument this morning.. and she left the house. I just want to make sure she's ok.." her father said. Avery became a little worried. She did not believe Regina trying to better herself.

"We should go to Charming.. He's active sheriff. James.. I'm going to have to.."

"I'm free all day. We'll do lunch." he put an arm around her and kissed her temple. "Go find your mom. Tell her if she wants to, she is welcome here, even if its to blow off steam." He smiled at both Avery and her father. Avery gave him a quick peck on the cheek and left with her father. A few minutes later they were outside Mary Margaret's apartment that David and Henry were living in. Avery knocked, and Charming opened the door.

"Avery.. and you." He said looking at the both of them. In family fashion they both walked inside uninvited, Avery did because she never needed an invitation, her father did because he still owed the building.

"Tell him Dad." Avery nudged him.

"Yes. Tell me Gold, because I have got a big day of cleaning up your mess."

"Yes.. That was a momentary lapse of judgement on my part.. and it is not lost on me that I have now come to ask you for your help."

"Well then you know it will not be lost on me to tell you no." Charming said mocking her father.

"Dad!" Avery snapped.

"I am here to report a missing person." Gold said, handing a missing person flyer poster to Charming.

"Avery?" Charming said giving her a strange look.

"She's my step mother. She's all I have." Avery said.

"Her name is Belle, she left my home this morning." He told Charming.

"How do you know she's missing, not that she didn't just run away?" Charming asked smugly, Avery wanted to give his smug face a good slapping. It was perfectly alright if he didn't want to help her father, but after everything Avery has done for his and his family, she'll be damned if he was going to do that to her. Gold must have seen the anger building up in his daughter's eyes because he answered rightly,

"I don't." the two men locked eyes.

"The woman.. you said in our world, that you loved. I thought she was dead."

"I did too until recently." Gold started.

"Apparently Regina got to everyone, even me." Avery spoke up, trying to keep the fact that this was her family as well, and she needed Charming's help. Charming grabbed his coat and they started the search up and down main street. Charming asked everyone in shops and on the street if they had seen the woman. No one had, and many were unenthusiastic about helping Mr. Gold. It seemed all these years when Avery thought people loved her more than they hated/feared her father, she was wrong. Even if these people knew something, they weren't going to help. As they were walking, her father asked Charming a strange question.

"So.. you and Mary Margaret.." he looked uncomfortable. "How does that.. work?" Avery gave her father a strange look, wondering if he was asking what she thought he was asking.

"Are you asking me dating advice?"

"No, of course not." Her father corrected Charming immediately. Avery tried not to laugh at her father's attempt at being subtle. Charming took a deep breathe.

"Honesty, hard work and honesty."

"I don't lie.." Gold defended himself, Avery scoffed sarcastically.

"Because the magic and the wraith weren't lies." She muttered, her father gave her the 'Averianna I swear to god I brought you in this world and I will take you out of it' glare.

"Not literal honesty.." Charming started. "But honesty of the heart. Nothing taught me that more than this curse." he shook his head as they arrived at Granny's. They walked in and Charming walked to Ruby, asking her if she had seen Belle.

"Sorry.. it doesn't ring a bell." Ruby chuckled. Avery knew she was lying.

"Ruby.." Avery pleaded a little. "Ignore him," She gestured to her father, "and focus on me.. this woman.. She has been the only woman I have known as a mother. She cared for me and comforted me and never cared for one moment who my father was. Regina took her away in our world.. Before the curse, and told me she was dead. She tried to break me." Avery took a deep breath. "Please.. If you've seen her."

"What about him?" the waitress glared at her father, Avery scoffed.

"I've got him.. don't I always?"

"Fine.. She was in earlier. She was looking for a job.. So I pointed her in the direction of the library."

"You think she went there?" Her father piped up.

"I don't know. But when you find her give her this." Ruby put a jacket on the counter. "She left it in her booth."

"That's mine." Her father said softly taking it. When Charming and Ruby gave him strange looks he added, "She didn't have anything for the cold." he muttered. Ruby sighed sharply and looked at Avery and Charming.

"You promise you will look out for her?" they both nodded, "I think I can help.. Since things changed, I've been a little more sensitive to odors."

"What you can smell her?" Gold said disbelievingly.

"Probably part of the wolf thing." Ruby sneered back, holding out an outstretched hand for the coat. When her father hesitated, Avery snatched it from her father and handed it to Ruby giving her father a slight glare that silently told him that Belle was worth more than his pride. After Ruby sniffed it, they set off, with her as their guide.

After a few blocks Ruby began sneezing and lost the trail.

"I'm sorry.. It must be the flowers."

"No need.. this is her father's shop." her father growled.

"Wait! French is her father?" Avery said, "Does she know you beat the hell out of her father Dad?"

"Yes she knows... Maybe you should start calling him Grandpa.. he'd love that." Gold smirked, Avery tried to smile.

"This is a private establishment.. you have to leave."

"Where is Belle?" Her father growled, Avery put a hand on her father's shoulder to silence him.

"Mr. French, we are just making sure she isn't hurt." she gave her father a look, and mumbled to him that he can catch more flies with honey than vinegar.

"Moe. I promise I won't let anything happened to her." Charming said stepping forward.

"We're just worried." Ruby said.

"Don't be.. She's safe." Moe paused, "So you can stop looking." He said that last part to Gold mostly.

"L-look. If I could just have the chance to talk with her." her father started softly.

"You will destroy Belle like you destroy everything else, I won't let that happen. I wonder how great a person your daughter would be if she wasn't stuck with you." Moe said to him. Avery knew at that moment, the honey just soured.

"What have you done with her?" Gold said stepping closer to him.

"There was only one way to get her away from you." Moe said, her father took another step and pushed him with his finger.

"What have you done with her?" Gold growled becoming more dangerous.

"I have to make her forget about you, no matter the cost. Even if that means she forgets me too." Moe said sadly. Avery stepped forward again to grab her father when he said that then she paused.

"He's sending her over the town line." Avery and her father said at the same time.  
Charming grabbed Moe by the arm after Avery pulled her Dad away from the man, keeping a hold of Gold's shoulder, and they all headed out the door.

"Where are you sending her over the town line? You know we have patrols so no one crosses accidentally, so how are you planning to pull it off?" Charming questioned. As he opened the door to Moe's flower van, Avery was already tired of the questioning. It wasn't going anywhere, she knew Moe was stalling, and at this rate, they weren't going to make it to Belle in time. She made the choice to loosen her grip on her father. Her Father did as she expected and rushed over to Moe, pinning him to his van with his cane to his throat.

"Where.. Where are you sending him across? Tell me where!" Gold yelled putting pressure on Moe's throat. Charming gave Avery a slight look, and she shrugged at him in return, pretending like she didn't do anything. Charming rolled his eyes at her and yanked her father off Moe.

"Stop it. You're gonna kill him." Charming looked at Moe, as the florist put his hand to his aching throat. Charming grabbed his wrist and looked at his hand. "You've been down in the mines." he said showing Avery the black dust on Moe's hand.

"The tunnels! They lead out of town.. No one would even know." Avery affirmed, knowing that the dwarves were down there foolishly looking for fairy dust. They all got into the van and races to where the mine openings were. With Ruby at the wheel, it didn't take to long, Avery made a mental note to never let Ruby drive her anywhere. When they got down the mines there was no one there, but the cart lever was pulled and they heard a faint scream.

"Belle." Her father said and extended his hand, then brought it up. Within seconds the cart was inside, with Belle handcuffed to it. When it reached it station, Gold put his hand down, and Avery snapped her fingers to release the cuff.

"That is just like.. wow." Ruby said. Charming rushed over to Belle and lifted her out of the cart.

"Belle. Are you ok? Do you.. remember who I am."

"Yes. I do Rumplestiltskin." Belle responded with his name to let his know she still had her memories. Avery pushed passed her Dad.

"Mom." Avery hugged her, Belle squeezed her back.

"Averianna. I'm ok." she smiled her kind smile. Gold stepped forward to hug her, but after a second, she pushed back a little.

"Belle, w-whats wrong?"

"Thank you.. for what you just did. But that doesn't change the fact that you were to cowardly to be honest with me." Belle said to him, Avery just stared at the two of them, she knew that magic using would eventually blow up in her father's face.

"I told you Belle. Come with me sweetheart." Moe said, Avery looked at that man like he was crazy.

"After what you just tried to do to me?" Belle gestured at the mine cart. Apparently Avery wasn't the only one who thought Moe had missed a beat. "You're no better than he is." Belle squared her shoulders, "You don't get to decide what I do or how I feel, I do. If either of you cared about me, you would have listened." she said firmly, and put her hand on Avery's shoulder. "Averianna, could you please?' she finished. Avery wasn't sure if she was asking for help out of the mines or help with her life, but either was Avery nodded her head, then flashed her father a look and said to him so only he could hear,

"Now you've done it." but it was slightly drowned out by Belle saying "I don't want to see either of you again." as both Avery and Belle left, Avery took the liberty to say to Moe,

"For the record, I am a wonderfully good person." then they left, Ruby caught up with them a few seconds later.

"Hey, Belle!" she called, just as Belle and Avery reached the street. "Listen. If you don't have a place to go. Granny and I are there for you. You can stay in the Inn. Okay?"

"Thank you Ruby. I think I will take you up on that." Belle smiled.

"Mom. You are more than welcome with Archie and I." Avery assured her.

"I know Averianna. But you and Dr. Hopper deserve some quality time together, you two have been apart longer than any couple in this time. And with how crazy everything has been. he deserves any time he can have with you without a house guest." Belle hugged her slightly.

"Do you need me to help you bring stuff to the Inn?" Avery asked, Belle gave her a motherly look.

"Go.. home. I know you've been looking for me all day."

"I'll help her Avery. I promise." Ruby smiled. Avery looked at Belle and Ruby, they were friends. Avery mentally congratulated her mother on a wonderful choice in her first Storybrooke friend.

"Alright. But you and I are having breakfast in the morning." Avery said playfully stern.

"Of course. But I thought you called me Mom?" Belle teased back, then hugged and kissed Avery's forehead.

When Avery got home, Archie had something to eat ready for her. "A little flip in the Gender roles?" She teased him.

"Nah. I think everything is in equal share. Its your turn tomorrow." he kissed her and sat next to her, gesturing that she was eating on the couch. "Did you find Belle?"

"Yes.. Her own father kidnapped her and tried to send her under the town line?"

"Are you serious?" Archie shook his head. "Well I expect to see her soon as well."

"Decidedly not." Avery giggled. "She isn't that kind of person. She is the forgive kind. She's to nice for her own damn good sometimes." She smiled and ate her food.

"You really look up to her." Archie noticed.

"Yes.. I do."

* * *

**LLLoonngg chapter. Eh I guess its not THAT bad!**

**Gotta love when Avery had moments where she acts like her father, and that Gold and her can probably have entire conversations with just looks. (That maybe inspired by real life, with my Daddy and I).**

**WHO WANTS TO KNOW THE RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN AVERY AND RUBY?!**

**Hope you enjoyed this lovely chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own OUaT.. But my birthday is coming up! So.. you know Adam and Eddy.. If you wanna give me a chance to own.. or even help you write.. *wink wink***

**A/N: HEY GUYS! New Chapter! Its about Red and Avery! READ ON!**

* * *

Averianna was walking through the forest, looking for Snow. The moon was full, so it was much easier to find her way around, and it will be easier to find Snow. Then Averianna heard a noise, then she was on the ground with a snarling wolf on top of her. It was gnashing its teeth and trying to bite at Averianna's throat. After the shock wore off Averianna found her senses and sent the wolf in the air, frozen in its place. When she heard a stick crunch behind her, she automatically froze whoever it was with magic, then she saw it was Snow.

"Snow.. I am so sorry!" Averianna let her go. "This wolf attacked me. I was on edge."

"Averianna! Wait! Put her down. She's my friend!" Snow begged. Averianna looked between Snow and the wolf, then let the wolf drop to the ground with a little whimper. When it got up, it walked over to Snow, who put a Red cloak around it and up sprang a girl, about Snow's age. She had long brown hair, relatively thin, obviously a villager Snow much have met somewhere.

"Sorry. I didn't know you two knew each other." The girl apologized. "I'm Red." She held out her hand.

"I'm Averianna-"

"Wait! You're the grand sorceress? OH my gods.. and I you to the ground. I am so so soooo sorry." The girl, Red, practically begged.

"Umm.. Its alright. I am just glad someone is out here protecting Snow with such.. enthusiasm. Wolves time curse? Pretty useful." Averianna said.

"Eh Not very." Ruby said.

"Nonsense. Do you know who I am... Besides the Grand Sorceress?"

"Umm.. No?"

"The Dark One's daughter.. he's own flesh and blood.. strongest magic dealer ever, and you just pinned me to the ground and had me fearing for my life. Very useful." Averianna smiled and left Red to hang her mouth open speechless. Averianna went and hugged Snow.

"You.. Child. What were you thinking?" Averianna chasted.

"What do you mean?" Snow asked pretending to be ignorant.

"You know what! King George's betrothed son. He keeps trade with your mother. Not good!" Averianna gave her a little love tap to the head. Then they heard the approach of voices and of horses. Both Red and Snow looked ready to run, but Averianna wasn't done yet. She put up a shield,

"Here you guys look exhausted. We can camp here. They won't find us." Averianna smiled, the two girls looked thankful. They have been running all night by the looks of it. She waved her hand and there was a roaring fire and some dinner.

"You are an awesome friend to have." Red said, eating hungerly. Snow squeezed her hand in thank you. Soon after dinner, Snow fell fast asleep and that let Averianna to get to know Red.

"So.. They daughter of the Dark One? There are so many stories and whispers around him."

"Most are vicious rumors." Averianna smiled.

"So they aren't true?" Red asked, a bit shocked.

"Oh.. No they are.. Some of them. He doesn't really hunt children."

"That's good then." Red fell quiet. Averianna knew what she was thinking, what she wanted. Red wanted a cure from her curse.

"You know. I can try." Averianna pipped up. Red looked at her.

"All magic comes at a price.." Red said, obviously dealing with magic before as she clutched her red cloak.

"Queen Eva was my best friend... When she was with child, with Snow, I did everything I could for her. I told her I would always be there for Snow, and when the Queen took ill.. I promised to always protect her.. I try my best, but with Regina using magic, I can't always help. Magic is always detecable, always leaving traces. With a large spike in magic.. She would be able to find Snow.. Its why I only use magic when I have to. You helped keep her safe.. You've been a good friend. I think that is payment enough." Red and Averianna didn't break eye contact. Averianna reached forward and put her hands to Red's temple. At first she saw flashed of Red's memories. She searched and search for the young woman's infection date, the day she found completely caught Averianna off guard.

"You were born this way..." She whispered.

"Yes.. That's what I've been told." Red said, pulling away.

"I.. Can't help. The only cure is the power that cures all curses." Averianna said shaking her head.

"What is that?" Red asked, excitedly.

"True love, and true love's kiss." Averianna looked at her, "But I saw that young man. I-I'm sorry I suggested-" Red cut her off hugging her,

"I have hope now.. I've never had hope before." She said into Averianna's shoulder.

"I am glad I can give you that.." She ran a glowing hand through Red's hair. "But I did just give you something." she smiled.

"W-what was that?" Red asked.

"More control. Actually complete control. I mean you have it yes, but you seemed to struggle with it. I gave you complete control." Averianna smiled, and Red smiled back at her.

"You know.. Averianna doesn't really fit you." Red started. "Ever thought of going by something else, something shorter."

"I had a nickname a long time ago, but.." Averianna looked down, she only ever let her brother call her Avy... no one else was allowed to call her by his name for her.

"Well.. How about Avery?"

"Isn't that a man's name?" Averianna scrunched her face. Red shrugs.  
"Maybe.. You are the most powerful person alive, I am sure no one would argue with her." She laughed, as did Averianna.

"Well.. Then you can call me Avery, Red." Averianna smiled, and looked up at the full moon.

* * *

**Ok.. Not my best chapter.. I just wanted Red(Ruby) to be the one to give Avery her name.. **

**Next chapter might be better... But I am not going to go through the ENTIRE child of the moon episode (most because it wasn't my favorite).**

**Also on a totally unrelated note.. I started a Pirates of the Caribbean Fan Fic for those who are fans!**

**Read, Review, and Be good humans!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I own nothing.. I wish I did though..**

**A/N: SOO Here is a short, cute, fluffy chapter with Belle and Avery.**

* * *

Avery sat there in the window with Archie, after being kicked from the case of proving Ruby innocent of murder, looking up at the full moon. She heard a howling in the distance.

"So.. Why are we sitting here and not helping?" Archie asked putting an arm around her as he handed a cup of tea.

"Because I am over worked and short tempered. Which doesn't mix well when magic and one of my good friends is being framed for murder."

"What did you do?" Archie asked.

"I may or may not have choked Spencer and made him remember some unpleasant memories strongly.." Avery smirked, sipping her tea.

".. You can do that?" he asked looking at her. Avery giggled.

"That is what you have to say to that?"

"What? I have some things I would rather not remember.." Archie became quiet. "You really think that Ruby didn't do that?" he asked..

"Do you think she did?" Avery asked.

"Not on purpose. But I am not sure with her curse." He said honestly.

"I don't think she would. I magically gave her more mental control. Yes she may not remember, but I know she wouldn't hurt anyone. I made sure of that." Avery said truthfully.

"Why? I mean why did you do that for her?" Archie looked at her lovingly. He always did that when she helped people.

"Because.. She was walking around the forest with Snow.. I mean what if something happened to her cloak or something? I couldn't risk her ripping Snow to shreds.. She's like my little girl." Avery said, Archie gave her a kiss, then Avery's phone went off.

"Hello?" She said, rolling her eyes at the timing, it was Charming.

"Hi Avery. It was Spencer.. Like you thought it was. He was framing Ruby. We have her cloak.. but she has full control of herself again.. She's off for a run, just incase you saw her. Oh.. and ummm could you head to the Library for me?" Charming said, obviously exhausted.

"Ok. Why?" Avery asked.

"Ruby.. Kind of locked Belle in there."

"Locked as in?" Avery pressed.

"Chained her to a pipe." He said.

"Ah.. and there is why you didn't call my father." Avery smiled. "I'm getting her." she hung up and turned to Archie.

"Well its a good thing I didn't help Ruby.. She chained Belle to the Library." Avery giggled.

"Oh my god.' Archie said, looking like she was crazy. "Why are you laughing?"

"Because Mom probably is too.. She's made of some pretty tough stuff. I'm going to go get her.. And I think her and I are over due for a talk. Don't wait up?"

"I've learned not to." Archie winked, kissed her and Avery left. She magicked herself into the library and saw Belle immediately.

"You know, I thought being chained to a library was your dream. But this is torture... You're too far away to read any of the books." Avery said smiling.

"Its even worse, because I've read all these books." Belle giggled, then moved her shackle. "Could you please." Avery snapped her fingers, and Belle was unchained. "I see David did not call your father." Belle smiled again hugging Avery.

"Yes I noticed that too." Avery paused awkwardly. "How are you and him doing?"

"Well.. I was promised a hamburger date." Belle said.

"I'm glad he starred to be honest with you.." Avery leaned on the librarian desk. "Although I thought he already was."

"Its ok.. He caught me up to speed... Even about your brother." She said.

"Yea.. The worst part about it.. I can't even remember what he looks like.. or what he would look like today."

"So.. You and Dr. Hopper?" Belle nudged her playfully.

"Are just fine."

"Are you honest with him?" Belle asked. Avery paused.

"Of course.. The day after the wraith.. I sat and told him everything."

"Everything?" she pressed again. Avery paused for a little longer. "Averianna... I know its none of my business... But. he is going to find out eventually. He's a smart man. And he loves you. From our world to this one.. He deserves the full truth." Belle advised.

"I didn't lie to him.." Avery said.

"No matter what your father thinks. Omission is lying." she kissed Avery's cheek. "So.. I'm friends with a wolvestime curse, werewolf." Belle laughed.

"And you did that all on your own!" Avery giggled.

"Attracted to beasts Mommy." Avery teased. "What happened.. while I was gone."

"Back home?" Belle asked, looking a bit odd.

'Yes.. I never really got an explanation."

"Your father and I grew closer... He asked me all about my life before the deal and everything.. Then I asked him about the young boys clothes I saw upstairs."

"My brother's stuff.. Wait. Dad made a deal for you? Your father traded you like you were some object?" Avery said, she already didn't like Moe as it was, but now it was worse.

"No.. Your father said I was what he wanted.. I was special enough for him. My father told him no.. My fiancee forbade me to go-"

"Fiancee?" Belle waved Avery off.

"But I step forward for my people. I was never really a Princess.. I was a lady of a small settlement kingdom Avonlea It was position enough that I could marry a prince and be queen, but not having to be a princess. But I knew I held the hopes and lives of my people.. And I wasn't going to let someone decide my fate but me.. I spend my entire life under that thumb and it wasn't going to happen."

"You left your life.. of comfort.. for your people?" Avery asked.

"Yes.. Ogres.." Belle said looking down.

"That was so brave." Avery was shocked. Belle changed the subject.

"He let me go from our deal.. He sent me to town.. Never expecting to see me again. But I came back. When I did, I kissed him." she continued.

"Bleh! The scales and all?" Avery made a face.

"Yes!" Belle giggled. "Then he started changing. He started to become human again."

"What?" Avery whispered.

"Yes.. Just a normal man.. I told him it was working. To kiss me again! And he became angry. He thought I was just trying to kill him. To get rid of him. To be the one who killed the Dark One. He said I didn't care about him. He locked me in the dungeon and later he came and told me that he didn't want me anymore."

'Oh my god."

"That his power meant more to him than me." that caused Avery to look into Belle's eyes, they were tearing up.

"That's why you are so hard on him.. That you wanted the truth. Because.."

"I constantly think of it.. And his choices.. that are showing me that maybe he meant it." Belle let a tear slide down her cheek. Avery hugged her, and nuzzled into her brown curls.

"I love you Mom.. Just know that."

"I love you too Avery." Belle chuckled.

* * *

**Just a cute little fluffy chapter to brighten your day! :D **


	11. Chapter 11

**I OWN NOTHING.. wish I did though.. *pout***

**HERE is a new chapter! Warning: Kinda angst-y. Teen angst-y**

* * *

Averianna took a deep breath and walked towards the village entrance. She was dressed as plainly as possible, and was trying to go into the village as herself. Averianna put on a smile. As she walked down the main of the village there was a gasp. Women picked up their children and ran to their houses. Those who were brave enough to stay outside whispered.

"She be the spawn of the devil."

"Hold on to your soul, if she's anything like him, she'll take everything else."

"Steadfast your children, her and her beast of a father hunt and feast upon them."

"That ungodly wretch."

Averianna took an even deeper breath and tried to remain smiling. She didn't get this when she came into the town as the little mute boy. Everyone loved her. She walked passed an old man that was out and about.

"Good morning." She said sweetly. The Old man just glared at her.

"I want no dealing with you, untouchable. How dare you curse me, my home or this town with your presence." he spat at her. Some of the other men, young and old, came around her and began to throw things at her. Averianna tried to stay calm and not get upset. She was only eighteen, and her magic got away from her sometimes. She magically left the town after she was hit with whatever the villagers could get their hands on. She appeared at her place in the woods with the waterfall. She brought her chest to her knees and cried.

Her first thoughts were about herself. She had never done anything to anyone. She was always nice and kind to them. Never used magic on anyone. Always trying to help the villagers, without using magic. She didn't deserve this.

How dare they..

Them..

The villagers.

Yes. How dare they! The had done nothing, and they hated her! They despised her. If she had not left, they would have tried to hurt her. They had been this way since she was a child. Even as a child they threw things at her. They forced her to be someone and something she is not. They forced her to be a man! She should teach them. She should force them into pain, that is what her father would do.

Her father.

Averianna caught her breath in a hitched hiccup. She sounded just like him. It wasn't the villager's fault. They were frightened and protecting themselves. Its all they have known. And with her father being who he was.. it comes with the paternity. It was not their fault.. It was his. He was the one who always did bad. He was the one always killing people. He was the one threatening people. It was all his fault! Her breathing became more angered and her tears went from the coldness of hurt, to the high heat of anger. She magicked herself home, and marched up the tower and into his work room.

"Averianna... You know better than to interrupt-" He stopped talking as he turned from his spinning wheel to look at her. "What happened to you?" he said, instantly turning dangerous. Averianna looked down at herself truly for the first time. Her skin and dress was spotted with dirt that clung to the juices of whatever fruit the villagers at her. She had bruised forming from those who threw rocks. Lastly left arm and left cheek had nicks from one man who tossed a bottle so hard it shattered when it impacted her skin. Averianna stood there silent, and shaking. She was trying to curve her anger so she could speak instead of shouting. "Averianna.. answer me.. Who did this to you? I will make them pay-" that broke her control.

"Do you really want to know who did this to me father?" Her voice shook. "YOU did! YOU did this to me! People are frightened of me, not for anything I did, but because OF YOU!"

"You can't possibly think people are innocent-" he started.

"NO! STOP TALKING!" bottles began to explode on shelves. 'YOU'VE ALWAYS TAUGHT ME THAT THE WORLD IS A DARK, CRUEL PLACE! BUT THE ONLY THING IN MY LIFE DARK AND CRUEL IS YOU!" the whole tower began to shake, windows were breaking and the night's cold wind was coming into the room. "You've spent all this time trying to get Bae back! BUT HE'S NOT COMING BACK! AND WHAT OF ME?! YOU left me ALONE! To fend for MYSELF! While you SCHEMED and DEALED your way into your OWN REALITY! AND HOW DO YOU JUSTIFY IT TO YOURSELF? YOU SPEND YOUR TIME SPINNING!" Averianna slapped the spinning wheel hard, causing the straw that was in there to be made into gold. "I never... want to be anything like you." she hissed venomously. She looked around at the damage she had done and to her father who was staring at her shocked. She took a deep breath and dropped to her knees crying. "Oh no.." she sobbed quietly. Her father knelt next to her and put his arms around her.

"Dearie." He said, she pushed him away.

"Do not. Just..."

"Princess.."

"I'm not a Princess.. I'm a pariah.. now.. I'm a monster like you." he sniffled quietly.

"No you aren't-"

"Look what I did here.. You could have been hurt." she gestured to the room, then flinched, it was her cut arm she used. Her father wove his hand over it, healing it instantly. Averianna just watched him.

"I can do the rest the natural way, but those were the most likely to get infected." her father explained softly. He nudged her sweetly, trying to get her to stand. "I don't know if it matters, but you made gold."

"It doesn't." Averianna said defeated, letting her father transport her to the grand hall. She sat on the table, while her father dabbed alcohol on her cheek wound, then the cut above her eye. That one was made by a rock, it made her flinch. "Ouch."

"I'm sorry Princess. I'm trying to be gentle."

"I know.. I'm sorry for destroying your tower. But I'm not sorry for what I said."

"I know. You've always had the courage of your convictions." Her father smiled. "And I am ok with what you said."

"You are satisfied that I don't want to be anything like you?" Averianna asked confused.

"Of course. Because you're right. I am alone. I have pushed away one child, and destroyed the life of my second. I have no friends. No one. I do not wish that for you." he was sincere.

" I thought you'd be angry.. I mean I didn't really care, but still.." Averianna leaned into him. "I don't think I should use magic anymore. It only brings evil." she muttered.

"If that is your choice, I will respect it.." her father said. "But it isn't only evil."

"It always has a price."

"That is true." he ran his hand through her hair, trying to detangle it. " But fairies use magic for good. They help people."

"You're saying I should become a fairy." Averianna giggled, knowing her father's hatred for the creatures.

"Oh gods no!" he said. "But you can do good. You are very powerful my love. And I am proud that you don't want to be like me. Use your magic for good. Maybe one day, I will have to watch my step me you." He tapped her nose. He showed her gold thread with chunks with skips of a silver substance.

"What is that?" she asked, taking it.

"You spun gold. The silver looking, is a purified white gold. I am not even powerful enough to produce that, and especially not with just one spin of the wheel." he kissed her cheek.

"You think I can use magic.. and not turn into you Father?"

"Yes my love. You are too strong to do anything that you do not want." He smiled at her, kissing a bruise on her forehead.

"Will you make me a deal then?" She asks quietly, she felt her father tense up.

"What kind of deal?" he asked stiffly.

"I- if I start turning into you.. P-please... kill me."

"Averianna you're my daughter-" he started.

"Please." she whispered. "Give your daughter security. In the end.. save your daughter." She looked into his eyes.

"Deal." He said reluctantly after staring into eyes, so much like his own, for what seems like forever.

"The deal is struck then." She shook her father's hand. She smiled at his harden face and slid off the table. "Now that that's settled, what am I doing like this?" she snapped her fingers, and she was all healed, in a clean casual dress, like what had happened in the village never happened.

* * *

**Happy-ish ending!**

**BUT lots of hurt! Lots and lots of hurt!**

**An eye opener to the Rumple/Avery FTL relationship. She was only a few more years older than her brother was when he left...**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED!  
Please Read, Review, and Be good humans!**

**Also.. Yes.. I quotes a Disney movie (slightly) in Avery's explosion of emotion. I kinda want to have you guys figure it out. So I am not saying, but Disclaimer.. I Don't OWN that either!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Although I do not know OUaT.. Season 3 premiers on September 29th! EEEKKK SO EXCITED! Hopefully I am done with This one by then! So I have a week to write every chapter!**

**A/N: ENJOY!**

* * *

Avery stood in front of the door of Dr. Archie Hopper's office. She knocked on the door repeatedly with two hands then gave the door a playful kick. She was continuously giggling as she did so. The door opened at she was still knocking.

"Avery.. What are you doing." Archie asked confused. Avery giggled, playfully and softly still tapping her knuckles on his forehead as if the door was still there.

"Hiya love! How about Granny's for lunch.. right now?" Avery hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"I don't know. I'm a bit busy." Archie said, hesitantly. She took a step passed him and looked at the empty office.

"Oh yes.. This place is hopping James." she teased him, wrapping his arms around her waist and placing her arms around his neck and swayed playfully. Things were much smoother in Storybrooke. She no longer had to deal with crazy schedules from Charming, demands from townsfolk, she was even had time to start organizing the library with Belle. Her and James were doing so much better as well. Spending evenings together reading or whatever relaxing activity they chose that evening. They had even started walking Pongo together. Avery was humming slightly.

"I have been over booked that I fell behind with filing." Archie said to her.

"But sweetheart.. Its lunchtime.. Ppplleeaassee." Avery begged playfully. "I mean how can you say no.. When the most powerful person ever is begging you.. how can you say no?"

"Well.. I don't know about that." He let go of her and grabbed his coat. "But when the woman I love is begging me.. I can't say no." He took her hand in his and kissed it. Avery giggled.

"To Granny's" Avery said giggling triumphantly, taking them magically, which caught Archie off guard.

" I hate that feeling." He muttered at they appeared at the front step of Granny's Diner. "Its right across the street." he smiled.

"Sorry.. I just got so excited." she leaned into him. "I've never been this happy." She said softly, Archie looked at her and smiled wider than Avery had ever seen her. They walked into the Diner hand in hand. Granny walked up to her and gave her a look.

"Look at that spectacle." she said, gesturing to the booth behind her. Her father and Belle were sitting in the booth eating and talking and laughing.

"Are we here to spy on your Dad and Step Mother's date?" Archie asked.

"A little." Avery giggled. "And I wanted a grilled cheese and tomato soup." Avery smiled at Granny.

"Your usual too Archie?" Granny said, Archie nodded and they both sat at a table not to far away from her parent's booth, Avery chose the chair where she had the best view.

"I thought it should be the other way around.. Your father spying on us." Archie said.

"Spying.. I expected him to threaten Archie." Granny said, bringing them drinks.

"Daddy wouldn't do that to. He knows better than to hurt James." Avery said touching Archie's hand.

"How are you so sure?" Granny asked.

"Simple. I told him that if anything happens to him. I am going straight for Whale. No stopping me. No nothing. Just Whale. Then I would convince Whale, magically or not, that he would always call My Dad, Daddy. All the time." Avery smiled, Archie started choking on his drink and both him and Granny laughed. Avery shrugged, "So.. him and I agreed that James is the best man for me." she smiled.  
"Brilliant." Archie said, kissing her hand. "That is why I love you." Granny looked on fondly and went back to running the Diner.

"I love you too." Avery said, both their food came and Avery had just dipped her grilled cheese in her soup when the bell rang and the diner went quiet. Archie looked up and Avery heard the click clack of Regina's heels as she walked passed her.

"Alright Everyone out." Granny started.

"No its ok.. We're civil." Regina corrected her.

"Yeah for now." She heard her father mumble. Avery looked down at her food sadly as she stood up and walked over to the scene.

"Regina. What are you doing here?" Avery asked. "I'm trying to have lunch here."

"I wasn't planning on interrupting her date. But Charming has kept you out of the loop. I am here about the one thing that may unite the three of us." Regina said, trying to be nice.

"Yeah.. doubt that."

"What is it?" she asked, ignoring her father's grumble.

"Cora." Regina said, her father has a slight tensing reaction, Avery did not.

"She's dead. You said you saw the body." Her father remarked.

"You had one job Regina." Avery put two fingers on the bridge of her nose.

"Apparently your father taught her well. She's with them. And Averianna you know she'll kill to get what she wants.. and that's here. If she gets here, I know I don't have to tell you or our father how unpleasant that will be for the both of us."

"For you.." Her father started.

"We can handle Cora. I've been doing it since you were born Ginny." Avery reminded her.

"This time.. you both have people you care about.. The family you wanted Averianna." Regina looked at Belle, who was looking confused and uncomfortable.

"I-I'm sorry.. who is this woman?" Belle said, speaking up.

"Someone you'll never meet. " Her father said quickly. "My shop.. Now." Avery looked back at Archie and sighed. He had already gotten their food to go, she walked over.

"James.. Good news and bad news.. They've found Snow and Emma, they're ok. But someone is trying to stop their way back. I-" Archie kissed her and handed her, her food.

"I will be filling. Its ok Avery." He walked towards his shop, she stepped with him, letting go of his hand when she reached the sidewalk. She magically left for her father's shop. When she got there, Henry and Charming were there.

"Leaving me out of the loop I hear." she said accusingly to Charming.

"Avery." Henry hugged them. "They are OK. They are trying to come back.. But Cora-" Avery stopped him.

"Everything will be fine.. I'm here." then she saw the talisman around his neck. "Netherworld problems?" she added.

"Its where I met Aurora. She is going to help Mary Margaret and my mom get home." Henry said. Avery looked up at Charming.

"I.. I wanted to give you a break. You seemed to be losing your nerve a little with the constant stress." he said.

"Thank you. I appreciate it." She put her hand on her friend's shoulder. "But this is important.. I wish you would have told me earlier. Don't leave me out of something so important again?" She said, more motherly than anything.

"Yes. Sorry." She nodded. Her father appeared and opened the shop with Regina at his side.

"You brought your lunch Avery?" Her father asked, looking at the bag in her hand.

"Well.. This is hardly my fault. Its hers." Avery jerked her thumb at Regina.

"My fault?" She questioned.

"Again.. One job." Avery let Henry enter first and followed him. "What's the plan?"

" We sent a message with Henry to give to the Princess." he father said. "I have a cot in the back." Avery bit her lip. She didn't like sending Henry deep in that Netherworld. She, herself, didn't know the dangers, but it wasn't a good thing. Henry saw her face before she could calm herself.

"Great plan." The little boy said, taking Avery's hand. She could tell by his face, he try being brave, and Avery wanted to send down and scoop him up. But she didn't. She smiled at him and he smiled back. Avery loved Henry like her own, and he loved her, probably more like an Aunt she knew. But Avery could handle that. She ran his hand through his hair, and she put Henry in the cot. Regina came and put a blanket on her.

"I brought your blanket from home." She said tucking him in.

"Thank you." Henry said. "So Cora. She's pretty powerful. Huh?"

"Yes. But not as powerful as me.. Or Avery." Gold responded, Regina scoffed and mumbled something before Avery shot them a look. Charming kneeled and Avery sat on the bed next to him.

"Are you sure you're OK doing this kid?" Charming asked.

"Henry. Its ok if you aren't. No one is going to think any less of you." Avery told him. She would hate for him to put himself in danger because he felt like it was the only choice. Even though it was the only choice, Avery did not want to tell him that.

"I was born to do this." Henry said boldly. "I'm tired of reading about heros. I want to be one." That wasn't the answer that Avery wanted to hear.

"Well you know.. Sometimes being a hero is knowing when to not run into the fire." Charming advised him.

"Your Grandfather is right." Avery told him. "There has been many times where you have to make tough decisions. Making the right decisions is the same mark of the hero as fighting is."

"I'll be ok." Henry assured them.

"Look, whatever he faces in there will be nothing compared to what he faces if we fail." Gold said. Avery shot him a look. Really Dad, she thought hard. She fought the slight urge to magically kick his cane out from under him. She didn't want Henry to have to do this. He was just a child. Avery gave him credit, he was taking the situation like a champion. No doubt from Emma and her side of the family, but he shouldn't have to be brave like this.

"Princess. Want to start the bedtime story?" her father said to Avery sitting where Charming was. "Listen to the story.. and all will be clear. Just relax." he placed his hand ontop on Avery's hand on Henry's head.

"Just listen my brave young Prince." Avery said softly. "Once Upon a Time.. Prince Chamring and Snow White came to their Royal Adviser with a problem. They needed help, capturing a very dangerous man, a very dangerous Wizard-"

"That was you. You had to tell Snow White how to trap your father. You told them about the quill that stopped them so they would lock him up.." Avery saw her father's hand travel down Henry's body.

"Very good Henry.. But it wasn't the Quill.. It was the ink." her father took over. "From a squid, who lived in a bottomless ocean. Only reachable by mermaids, myself, and my daughter. I happen to have a private supply. In my jail cell.. that's where they will find it." Henry was then fully asleep. Avery sighed.

"Really?' she asked her father.

"Yes.. I could have gotten out of that cell whenever I wanted to." her father said.

"Why didn't you?" Charming said, slightly annoyed.

"He also had magic the entire time he was in there... he chose not to." Avery took a deep breath. Not long after Henry fell asleep he began thrashing slightly and woke with a start.

"Henry." Avery said, all the adults gathered around the boy.

"Did you get the message through?"

"No.." Henry said in a cry, he was in pain. "I didn't get the chance." He groaned. "Something's wrong."  
"Henry." Regina said, pulling up his sleep, there was a nasty burn travelling up his arm. Avery's eyes widened, and she gave a look to Charming. They both silently agreed Henry was not going back. Regina went and got a wet towel, but Avery was taking care of Henry before she could get back.

"Sweetie.. Let me see." She asked Henry. He pulled his sleeve up slowly, passed his elbow. "I always ask, may I?" as she glowed her hand with magic. He nodded and Avery gently ran her hand over the burn. "there you go Henry dearest. All better?" she asked.

"Yes. Thank you Avery." he smiled slightly.

"What caused this?" Regina asked her father, Avery was wondering the same thing, this never happened to Snow.

"Someone pulled Aurora's soul before it was ready to leave. The violence of the that called caused a reaction that burned Henry." Her father said. "He will need time to heal before we send him back."

"No"

"Out of the question."

"That is not happening father." the three protested.

"How can you even consider sending him back there." Charming said standing up.

"I would watch your tone.. I know Cora, without our help, Emma and Snow will soon be dead." Her father warned him.

"Father, We can't send him back. Children shouldn't fight wars." Avery looked him in the eye, her father went silent.

"Why should we send him back? Aurora is gone, why should we send him when there will be no one there to receive our message." Regina protested.

"Because someone will be there.. Snow." Charming said in a moment of realization.

"That's an awfully big assumption." Regina said with attitude, Avery hated to agree with her but it was.

"She will.. She's been there before, and she will find a way back. I know it.. and when she does... I'll be waiting for her." He announced, Avery couldn't believe what he was saying, he obviously didn't understand how this netherworld worked.

"You're going?" Regina all but laughed.

"I faced you, how bad can it be?" Charming said back to her.

"Honestly, Regina isn't even that good." Avery chimed in. "Charming.. You can't do this."

"I can.. I can do this, and I will."

"No.. She means you can't get there." Her father clarified. "You haven't been under a sleeping curse."

"Then put me under one." Charming insisted.

"Charming, you're my friend.. but are you stupid?" Avery asked him. "Magic is so unpredictable here, there is a chance you might not wake up."

"Sure I will.. Avery believe me.. When I see Snow, she'll kiss me. And I'll wake up." Charming gave her that knowing look, with a sigh Avery relented, nodding to her father. He did not move. "Put me under. I have spend far to much time looking for my wife, it is time to bring her home!" He said forcefully. Gold look lazily at Avery,

"Are you going to make it?" he asked her, meaning the sleeping curse.

"I'm not in the business of making curses.. Never have been." both Golds turned to Regina, who put up no argument and went looking for the things she needed, and her father went with her. Avery looked down at Henry who had closed his eyes to recover from the burning and the dose of magic, and she pulled Charming aside.

"David.. are you sure about this? I mean I have James.. err.. Archie here. We would know the answer and-" he held his hand up for her to stop.  
"If something doesn't work out here.. I want you with Henry. I trust you, and you're powerful enough to do anything. I want it to be me." Avery brought him into a hug.

"I'm proud Snow chose you." then they pulled apart, "You aren't bad for a Shepard." she winked.

"Regina has started the curse.. Charming.. Let me explain some things to you." Gold said to them, Avery turned to Henry.

"Hey kid.. I know its not your past time, but want to see how a curse it made?" She said sweetly, trying to make light for the situation.

"Sure." He attempted to smile. Avery trailed enough behind him so she could watch him, but him and Regina has audible privacy. He was asking questions and when she saw Regina vile the curse, she stepped forward. She caught the end of their conversation.

"It should be me, not David." she heard him say. Regina kneeled to his level.

"Henry, David and I have many differences, but one thing we agree. We can't let you risk your safety. Its just not worth it."

"To me it is." The boy said, Avery touched his shoulder.

"Henry. You know that Regina and I don't get along, we never have." she said, he nodded. "But even her and I agree. You're to important to us. We love you. And David loves you. You have to walk away this time. Another great part of being a hero, is knowing what you can't do. Even your grandparents asked for me help, and do you think them any less brave?" Avery asked.

"No." he answered.

"You tried. You did more than any other child your age. You have been braver, and more persistent than most grown men through all this. But now, its time to bow out gracefully. You're still a hero though." She kissed his forehead. "You're my hero at least." She smiled at him. He finally agreed to David going under the curse.

They were ready, Gold was explaining why they were using a spinning needle, making sure the curse went straight into the blood stream.

"Regina, you did his wife, would you do the honors." her father said, handing her the spinning needle." Aver saw the needle, and knew exactly which one it was. It was the one she used when she was four, she didn't even know he had kept it. Avery saw the needle glow when it was dipped in the blueish liquid.

"Its all yours." Regina said. Charming sat on the edge of the bed and Avery put her hand on his shoulders, he gave her a look.

"I'm going to make sure you don't hit your head. This bed isn't exactly Charming sized." She smiled and squeezed his shoulders. Henry hugged him.

"How do you know you're going to wake up?" he asked his grandfather.

"Well.. how did you know Emma was going to wake you up when you ate the turn over? Or how Snow and I knew you Emma would find us and break the curse? Its just the kind of faith that runs in our family."

"And somehow spread to me." Aver winked at Henry. He smiled and took off his talisman and put it around Charming's neck.

"It controls the flames in the room." Henry said. Charming smiled and looked up at Avery,

"So when I awake, I'll be in the burning room?" he asked her.

"I'm not sure.. Like I said, I don't deal in curses."Avery said honestly.

"No.. that room is for those who have already awoken.. You are going under the curse for the first time."

"So how am I supposed to get into a room with no door." Charming said.

"That.. is the conundrum we are hoping you will be able to figure out. So I say this with the utmost sincerity.. Good luck."" Her father spun the wheel.. Charming hesitantly leaned forward and pricked his finger. With an ouch.. he slumped, Avery placed him onto the bed carefully. He was fully under.

* * *

**HOW IS THAT FOR A CHAPTER?!**

**The beginning was super cute!**

**Hehheheheh yeah I didn't actually write much of it.. Kind of writers block.. So sometimes I cheat. ;)**

**Hope you enjoyed it anyway!**

**Read, Review and be good humans! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I DOT NOT OWN ONCE UPON A TIME. I also used a song, Ghost of a Rose. That is the property of Blackmore's Night.**

**Well you guys get two chapters! Because I can't sleep and I found a pretty perfect flashback to fill in here!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Averianna was playing the piano, and the music echoed throughout the castle. She played everyday as a child, her father thought it proper and dainty for her to do, and since he never asked many lady like things from her, she agreed to learn an instrument. She was singing along with the slow tune.

_"The Valley green was so serene,_  
_In the meadow ran a stream so blue._  
_A maiden fair, in despair,_  
_Once had met her true love there._  
_And she told him,_  
_She would say._  
_Promise me,_  
_When you see,_  
_A white rose you'll think of me._  
_I love you so,_  
_Never let go._  
_I will be, your Ghost of a Rose."_ her beautiful voice bounced off the castle stone.

She let the beauty of it fill her, The Dark Castle rarely saw true beauty. She felt a presence behind her. "May I help you Papa?' she asked still playing the piano but no longer singing.

"No Princess... I am just admiring with sadness and pride at the wonderful woman my little daughter has become." he sat on the piano bench next to her smiling. Averianna smiled back, even though he did bad things, her father always tried his best to be a wonderful father.

"I am over three centuries.. and you just now notice I have become a woman?" she quipped with him.

"A father spends most of his daughter's life denying that she is grown." He said wisely.

"Who said that?" Averianna asked, the comment sounded as if it came from one of her many books she had collected across the years.

"I did." he giggled fanatically. Averianna smiled at her father, they had the same smile, except he his was more scale-y. "Please continue dearest. I love to hear you play and sing. Plus, you always stop that song before you finish it and I never know why."

"Because you always end of watching me.. that one time you brought Jeffy as well. I don't sing in front of other people.." Averianna said shuddering. Other people hearing her sing made her nervous and anxious.

"Please Princess?" he asked again. Averianna took a deep breath and played

_"Her eyes believed in mysteries,_  
_She would lay amongst the leaves of amber._  
_Her spirit wild,_  
_Heart of a child._  
_Yet gentle still and quiet and mild._  
_And he loved her,_  
_When she would say.._  
_Promise me,_  
_When you see,_  
_A white rose you'll think of me._  
_I love you so,_  
_Never let go._  
_I will be, your Ghost of a Rose._  
_When all was done, she turned to run_  
_Dancing to the setting sun as he watched her_  
_And ever more he thought he saw_  
_A glimpse of her upon the moors forever_  
_He'd hear her say..._  
_Promise me,_  
_When you see,_  
_A white rose you'll think of me._  
_I love you so,_  
_Never let go._  
_I will be, your Ghost of a Rose."_ Averianna ended the song's final chord.

"That was wonderful. You are my personal little siren." her father hugged her, and kissed her temple. She leaned into her father's arms. His plans were picking up, so he rarely got to see the human in him. Moments like these were rare, and she loved it.

"I believe sirens have feathers.." they laughed.

"Want to come on a deal with me today?"

"Who's life are you destroying today?" she asked curiously.

"Actually.. I'm making a young Shepherd a Prince." he said honestly.

"The price must be steep for that transaction." she remarked.

"Actually.. nothing for him. Its for King George."

"I thought you already gave him a Prince?" She remembered, she got to hold the infant and play with it for a day or so before the he was given.

"He broke him..." Averianna gave her father a strange look. "The prince is dead.. and George needs a dragon slayer." her father clarified.

"Ooohh.. Why does he need a dragon slayer?" Averianna asked.

"To merge his kingdom with Midas'."

"I thought he had trade with Queen Idiot."

"Why must you ask so many questions?" he sounded exhausted.

"I want to know what I am getting into.. you taught me to be detailed." Averianna smiled.

"There is my Princess." he kissed her cheek.

"So.. No Price for the Prince.. Only George?"

"Yes."

"And he will survive the dragon?"

"That.." her father tapped his nose. "Is up to George. But this is his last toy I am getting him.. So the odds are in his favor." he was honest.

"Then yes.. I want to go." She grabbed her father's arm and they went off. They came to a Farm, and she let her father up on his own to make the introductions. Ad they two walked to the table she was at they were still talking.

"Wait.. so you two want to make me a Prince?" the man asked. Averianna noted he looked exactly lik Prince James, and shook her head.. twins.

"Well technically my father wants to make you a Prince. I am here so you survive the Dragon. Secretly of course. King George is not in my favor.. and I cannot let myself send a Shepherd into battle as a Knight." Averianna smiled.

"Wait.. Aren't you the Good Queen's Sorceress.. Or were.." he corrected himself, the mention of Eva tugged at her.  
"

"Yes. Its why I am here to help. Unlike my father who is here to deal."

"Everything, your mother.. this farm, everything will be taken care of. All you have to do is say yes." Her father added.

"Fine.. Yes." The man said.

"And remember, Prince." Averianna smiled. "I will be there to help with the dragon.. but no telling King George.. Alright?"

"Yes Grand Sorceress." he nodded. Averianna liked him better than the former Prince James already.  
Not even a fortnight later, the New Prince James was set to fight the dragon. Up the mountain Averianna walked beside him, but was invisible to all the other men.

"Are you ready?" she asked him.

"Am I ready to fight a dragon?" he whispered back to her, she realized what a stupid question it was. "No.. I'm not."

"Good." One of the other men has heard him. "You won't be. Let the Knights do the work, and stay ot of the way. You're just here to look nice, Your Highness."

"He's a winner." Averianna remarked as he brushed passed the Prince.

"Yes.. A lot of them are this way." he looked down. When the reached the dragon's den the Prince looked both impressed and weary. "Wow. That's a Dragon's den huh?" he whispered to Averianna, who looked bored.

"Eh.. You've seen one.. you've seen them all." She sat herself on a rock and filed her nails listfully, the Prince actually laughed at her.

"Prince James. Right here is far enough. The Knights will do the work." Their leader told him and stayed behind with them. Within a minute there was fire and the sound of men screaming in pain. Followed by a disgusting sizzle. The leader went forward to see what was happening and his head was swiftly bitten off and he was burned.

"Gods." Averianna said shocked. Then the Dragon was heading towards them, then the Prince ran towards the Dragon. " What are you doing?" she went to use magic but he was already running back to her with a sword, grabbing her arm roughly.

"Run." He said dragging her. Every time she would move to get a target on the dragon to use magic, The Prince would pull her forward. "Keep moving." he yelled. She noticed his eyes scanning until he saw a little inlet in the rock that was almost covered by huge boulder. "There.." and they ran towards it, again Averianna was unable to break free of him to work her magic. They stopped at the rock and she tried then. She almost had it when the Prince literally picked her up and flung her into the safe haven he had ran. "In there!" He jumped in after her pushing her behind him. The giant lizard stuck his neck up to his neck in, and there was his mistake. The Prince took the sword and swiftly beheaded him. Averianna finally stood, panting.

"Are you stupid?" She said to the Prince.

"What do you mean.. I sav-" then he stopped when she hit him in the head with a small stone with magic. "Oh." he looked down. Averianna laughed. "I- I forgot. I just saw you as a woman.. I wanted to protect-" Averianna stopped him.

"Its fine." She laughed. "At least you didn't need me." She walked up to the dragon and kicked the head slightly and it rolled. "Or ended up like them." She gestured to the charred remains of knights. "I'm impressed. You did good, for a Shepherd." she said.

* * *

**Hehehe Since I haven't done The Shepherd yet. I figured.. hell.. This'll be fun!**

**Plus I think they're friendship is nice. Like brother sister.. or something like that. **

**IDK I haven't figured it out except for his wife's like bffffffffff from her mother's side. Hahaha**

**Read, Review, and Be good humans!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I Don't Own OUaT! I can't even see them at Comic Con *tear***

**A/N: This was by far my favorite chapter to write. Just because (I feel) it is a great set up for next real world chapter!**

* * *

They all sat there, watching Charming. Hours flew by and nothing was changing. He still just laid there, not moving, with his eyes shut, sleeping. Avery wasn't sure what as going on, if Snow what in the room, there was no reason why she wouldn't kiss Charming. She assumed that is what the problem was, the word if. The plan was a stretch, everyone knew it. Henry walked over to his grandfather.

"Why isn't he waking up?" he asked.

"They are probably just catching up." Regina tried to assure the boy. Avery saw Regina look at her father, who shook his head. Avery shut her eyes. Hours turned to day and night, Avery stayed in the shop.

"Why did I let him talk me into agreeing to this." Avery muttered to herself, running her finger through her hair. She felt a hand on her shoulder, it was her father.

"Princess... Go home. Get some rest. And.. go keep your Mom company too." He said to her.

"I can't.. Henry and David.. They.." Avery mumbled. "I need to be here."

"Sweetheart. I know you aren't Regina's biggest fan. But she won't do anything to hurt the little boy. There is nothing to do now but to wait and wait. Go... I promise I will call you when we need you." he smiled and hugged her.

"I'm not sure." Avery protested a little, looking at Charming.

"I will call Hopper and have him come take you out of here.. You need a break... I know you have been trying to connect with him magically. It was exhausting in our world.. I can't imagine its more fun here." he said to her, and he was right, she had been. She was trying to get into Charming's mind any way she could to try to find some sign of anything. It was impossible. Henry came out of the room and looked at her.

"Avery.. are you ok? You look like you're sick." he said, she did kind of feel sick. She was convinced at that moment that maybe she was trying too hard.

"Just using to much magic at once to try to help your grandfather." Avery said trying to look better for the boy.

"Maybe I should go check to see if Archie is ok. Shower and changing is on the list as well." she patted Henry's head, and whispered in his ear. "Watch them like a hawk." she winked, and he nodded, happy to help. "And don't let Regina do anything stupid.. in fact.. don't let yourself do anything stupid either Daddy." She said, he nodded and she left.

She appeared in her and Archie's home, and jumped directly into the shower. she turned the water to the perfect, she stripped herself of her clothes and stepped in. Happy to be feeling clean after the long hours she has had. Using magic made her sweat a bit in this world, it was like working over an open flame, but an invisable one. Her muscles were sore as well, this is the price she paid for magic at the moment, and she hated it. Its like she had ran four marathons in a span of twenty hours. The warm water was helping Avery relax. She heard someone come into the home and knew it was Archie. Damn she was hoping to surprise him at his office with a meal. She then heard the bathroom door open slightly.

"Hello? Avery?" it was Archie.

""Hi James. I wanted to surprise you at your office with a meal." she responded through the shower curtain.

"I'm just glad you're home.' he said, the door creak, he was closing it.

"Wait.. don't you want to join me?" Avery teased. Archie began to stutter.

"Well- I mean. S-sure. I-I was going to go make-" Avery stopped him.

"Let me get changed and we'll go to Granny's."Avery said, turning the water off and putting her silk robe on. Archie smiled at her, he loved her robe, as did Avery. She was like her father when it came to the finer things.

"I umm.. got something for you. Maybe you can wear it?" Archie said, kissing her temple. Avery smiled, Archie was not usually the gift giving person, but she was happy about the surprise.

"Oh? You've peaked my interest Dr. Hopper." she winked at him. They went into the room, and Archie held out a cute red purple dress. It was simple, sleeveless, tailored and darted at the top, flared at the bottom. "James.. I love it!" she hugged him. "But, its too cute to wear just to lunch. Mind if I wait until Mary Margaret and Emma come home? I know there is going to be a party."

"They found a way back?" Archie gasped.

"Well.. Kind of. Its complicated."

"Magic always is." he hugged her and he kissed her. "I missed you. I know you were doing the right thing, and what you have to. But it still gets lonely." He said honestly.

"I'm sorry James. Hopefully things slow down soon. And I promise, unless things get entirely crazy," The thought of Cora still in the back of her mind, " We will have a date night once a week and a say in night once a week." she smiled.

"That's a deal with a Gold I can make." Archie played and they kissed a little more passionately than they ever did. They were not a physical couple, not that they didn't want to, the crazy town got in the way a lot. "Mmm.. I love you so much James..." she nuzzled into his chest.

"I love you too Avery." he said, smelling her freshly washed hair, the intimate moment was ruined by Avery's stomach grumbling. "But lets go get something to eat." he laughed at her.

"You know.. A burger sounds so good right now." Avery said.

"You know.. I agree." Archie said. They walked to Granny's loving each other's company. "No magic today?" he asked her as they walked the old fashion way.

"No.. Not today. I've been using to much the past few hours. I need a rest." she smiled.

"Its quite a sight when 'a rest' means walking." he playfully shoved her. When they got into the diner they saw at the counter, and Ruby came up to them with her loving smile Avery loved.

"Hiya Avery. What are my second two favorite love birds going to have today?" She asked.

"Cheeseburgers please Ruby." Archie said.

"Wait, second favorite?" Avery said, playfully hurt.

"You two can't beat Snow White and Prince Charming.. they are famous." She giggled.

"Ok I will take that." Avery said laughing with her friend.

"How is Charming? I haven't seen him since yesterday?" Ruby asked after putting in the order.

"Working hard to get Mary Margaret and Emma home. Its where I've been too, but my Dad forced me home to eat and shower. I think he mostly wanted me to shower." Avery laughed.

"You know, its strange how attentive of a father Gold is." Ruby remarked, placing the burgers infront of her. Avery put ketchup on her burger and all over her fries. Then she took a large bite and hummed at the lovely flavor.

"He always has been. Actually overly protective a lot. He turned a man into a snail for teasing me one time when I was a small child." Avery said, taking another bite, she had not realized how hungry she actually was.

"Did he really?" Archie asked.

"Oh yeah.. and stepped on him."

"Bleh. Snails are gross." Ruby said.

"What was your problem with that story?" Archie asked a bit shocked.

"What? I'd go all wolf girl on someone hurting my Avery too." Ruby hugged Avery's shoulders from across the counter. The door then was flung open with an angry force.

"Avery!" game Grumpy's growl, and the dwarves came running up to her.

"Leroy.. what's wrong?" She asked, seeing that they were all upset.

"The diamonds, the fairy dust diamonds are gone!" he said.

"What? What do you mean?" Ruby said shocked. Avery glared her eyes.

"That son of a bitch! He got rid of me!" she slammed her hand on the counter.

"Wait what?" Archie asked, everyone was now looking at Avery and her outburst.

"My father." She growled. "He didn't care about my well being.. he wanted to get rid of me." Avery got up. "Sorry honey. But I've got a family emergency." she kissed Archie, who just nodded. She was leaving with the dwarves.

"Wait! I'm coming with you." Ruby said catching up with her, Aver knew Archie sent her to come, because Leroy not only lets her act on her anger but provokes her. They all headed towards her father's shop, Avery was not happy.  
The shop was locked, and Avery didn't even bother taking out her keys. She magically opened the door, they all went into find Henry with Charming alone.

"What's wrong with him."

"Sleeping Curse to get a message to Snow. Henry where is Dad?" she asked.

"What why?" the boy asked confused.

"The fairy dust diamonds are gone." Leroy said.

"They stole them?" Henry said shocked.

"They conned me out of their way, and him and your mother snuck down when the dwarves weren't there." Avery said, looking around the shop, and she saw a wand was missing.

"They aren't helping Marry Margaret and Emma.. that means my mother lied to me." that snapped Avery back to reality. She bent with Ruby and looked at Henry.

"I am so sorry." Ruby said.

"Sweetheart. Ruby and I are really going to go help. Your mom and Snow." Avery said honestly to the little boy who looked completely devastated.

"We are going to stop them." Henry said.

"Stay here with Charming." Avery told the dwarves. "I know where the portal is going to be." and they ran towards the well in the forest. The well that houses waters that had the power to return what was once lost. Above them, the sky turned dark and the wind picked up.

"Avery what's happening?" Henry asked, looking worried.

"My dad and Your mom are focusing their magic, combined with the fairy diamond magic into a wand." Avery said, worried herself.

"Are you going to be able to stop them?" Ruby asked.

"I am not sure. But we're running out of time." She grabbed both Henry and Ruby and magicked them to the well.

"Mom! What you are doing?" Henry said, immediately running over to Regina. Avery saw lightning and a green glow violently stirring in the well, and knew no one wold survive that. "You aren't helping Mary Margaret and Emma are you?" he added, Avery moved to suck the violence from the portal with her own magic, but felt her sunk into the ground, she looked at her father who had the wand pointed at her.

"You're going to kill them!" Ruby yelled.

"Sorry dearie." her father said, flinging Ruby back by magic.

"Dad! Let me OUT OF HERE!" Avery was struggling, the two dark magic plus the fairy magic was stronger than Avery and she was stuck.

"No.. I am not going to let you kill yourself to make that portal passable. You know Cora is not good." her father said to her.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Henry said, trying to come over and pull Avery out.

"Henry, we cannot let Cora come through the portal. You have no idea what she is capable of. What she would do to us." Regina said.

"Emma and Mary Margaret are going to defeat her, they are the ones who are going to come through that portal."

"Henry, your mother's right. Its going to be Cora." Gold spoke to the boy.

"No Father, you're wrong. I raised Snow better than that. Her and her daughter are made of tougher stuff." Avery spoke back to her father. Still struggling to get out of the ground.

"Good always defeats evil!" Henry said proudly. "You should know that more than anything." He added to his mother.

"What I know is that my mother will destroy everything I love.. and that means you." Regina's voice cracked. "and I can't let that happen." Henry bolted towards the violence. Regina grabbed him.

"NO YOU CAN'T." he yelled struggling against Regina. "STOP IT! YOU CAN'T. YOU'RE GOING TO KILL THEM. PLEASE.. NO." The boy begged and fought against his mother.

"Father! Please!" She begged her own father. "Not Snow!" Avery was in tears looking at her father.  
"Averianna.. Its not going to be Snow. She's probably already long since dead." her father said. Henry must have broken away from Regina, because when Avery looked over she was dragging him away.

"Henry!"

"Emma and Mary Margaret are going to come through. I know it." Henry begged. "You said you wanted to change, for the better. This is how, you want me to have faith in you? Have faith in me." this set off a light bulb in Regina. To Avery's surprise, Regina went up to the portal.

"Regina!" Gold said in a warning tone.

"GO Regina!" Avery urged her. Regina put her arms out over the portal and drained all the dark magic and violence from it. Taking no account of herself. She looked as if she was being electrocuted, and was in a lot of pain. Her arms spread wide and she began to convulse as the green lightning was shooting through her body. When the danger was gone, Regina was thrown to the ground, and she was weak and coughing. Avery then was magically pulled from the ground.

Avery scurried off of the ground to Henry, and they both looked at the now quiet well. Nothing happened.. Not one come through the portal. They were too late.

"No!" Henry screamed and Avery took the boy in her arms.

"I'm sorry Henry.. I'm sorry." Regina cried weakly. Avery just held the crying boy. Trying not to think about how immediately alone she now felt. Avery buried her head in the little boy's hair, trying not to cry, but she knew tears were slipping. Then she heard a tapping sound. A hand appeared at the rim of the well. Everyone looked up. A blond head was visible, then Emma Swan hoisted herself up and over the edge. Snow came right after her.

"Mom." Henry whispered.

"Snow." Avery cried.

"Henry!" Emma said and the boy rushed to her. Avery ran up and hugged Snow, picking her up off the ground slightly. Then Snow and Avery hugged around Emma and Henry.

"What's going on here?" Snow asked, looking at Regina curled up in a ball on the ground, Avery was up to her waist dirty, and Gold was stalking away. It took all the power Avery had not to trip her own crippled father as he walked away.

"Its a long story." Avery said.

"She saved you. She saved both of you." Henry said, referring to her mother. Emma and Regina exchanged words. Ruby came running up.

"Are you guys ok?" and she hugged Snow.

"Where's my husband?" Snow said fanatically. " I need to find him." She said, Avery nodded at Ruby to take Snow to Charming.

"So.. you're mother.. she's a piece of work." Emma said to Regina.

"This.. I know." Regina replied.

"You have no idea." Avery said exhausted.

* * *

**As I said. This chapter was so much fun. :) The next flashback chapter will be lots of fun for me too. **

**Thank you again for my reviewers!**

**BE GOOD HUMANS! :D **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUat.**

**A/N:I have been on the BALL lately with updating! I want to finish before S.3 comes on.. and I start school again! HOPE you enjoy**

* * *

Averianna was sitting with little Snow, brushing her gorgeous raven hair. They were testing different hair styles for the upcoming wedding, and the little girl couldn't sleep over excitement for her dress that was the next day, so Averianna thought this was a good way to spend the evening and hopefully make the girl sleepy.

"Averianna?" The little girl asked.

"Yes my beautiful little love?" Averianna said full of love.

"What do you think of Regina?" she asked.

"Well.." Averianna had to think. Snow was a little Princess, not a village girl. And Regina was becoming Queen, not a farmer's wife. Although Averianna felt that there was something off about Regina. "Its really my place to say."

"Do you think she'll love me?" Snow said, then looked up at the updo Averianna was created. "Bleh. That's not it." Averianna laughed.

"Yeah.. I don't think so either." Averianna giggled. "I think that is a conversation between you and Regina.. But just remember. I will always love you. And no matter what happens, I will do everything within my power to be there for you little one." Averianna was thinking braiding then into a bun. "What do you think of a braid?"

"Spring ball maybe, not a wedding. Something elegant." Snow said gracefully. "Why were you and my Mother such good friends? Did you know each other for a long time?" Averianna froze slightly. Snow had not spoken of her mother since the funeral. Averianna also tried not to think of her dead friend.

"We were good friends. Yes a long time. We agreed on many things.. and she saw me as a person. Not for what a lot of people saw me as. Her kindness towards me cleared the way for other people to see me for who I was. She was a good friend, the best I have ever had. I was very lucky to have a friend as good, and kind, and caring as your mother. She treated me life family and saved me from a very dark road that I was heading down." Averianna told the little girl, Then she tried a hald up bun, with curls around her shoulders and a few thin ones framing her perfect face.

"There it is Averianna! I love it." Snow looked at herself in the mirror eyes wide. Averianna smiled and put the tiara on the little princess. "Wow."

"Snow.. one day you will be queen." Averianna kissed cheek.

"Do you think I will be as amazing as my mother was?" Snow leaned back into her. "Will you stay in my chambers tonight?" she asked.

"Sure my love. But may I ask why?"

"Because.. I keep having nightmares.." Snow said.

"Oh? About what?"

"About smoke, purple smoke, and loosing my hair.. The hair is the scariest part." She giggled slightly as they snuggled into the four poster bed. Her eyes grew heavier as she giggled. "Isn't that vain?"

"Not at all my love." Averianna letting her hair fall and taking the tiara off. "Its important to us." and they both fell asleep.

The next morning they were awoken b the ladies maids. They were helping both of them getting washed, ready, and dressed for the dress fittings.

"Averianna.. I don't understand. Why do we need to get dressed to try on a dress.. aren't we just going to have to get undressed then redressed in something else?" Snow asked. Averianna chuckled at her well versed thought.

"I agree with you. But, there are your father's men all around this castle, especially with the wedding coming up, and you wouldn't want them to see you improper.. would we?" Snow pinked a little in the cheek.

"No.. I daresay not!" and they stepped out of the room to a group of guards. Both the young girls giggled, the captain of the guard looked confused and chalked it up to women being women. Although when Averianna greeted him, there was a little something off. Probably the stress of the wedding, she knew it was a serious up in security in the castle and shrugged it off. When they arrived at the fitting room, Averianna put a hand on the captain's shoulder's bidding him a wonderful day.

"Oh. Averianna, I didn't expect to see you here." came a silky voice, it was Cora. She was having her dress hemmed.

"Why should I not be here Cora?" Averianna asked.

"Well I didn't assume the help would be in the wedding." she smirked at Averianna.

"The help?"

"Yes dear. You're just the adviser. You aren't a royal, or a lady, or a duchess.. You are just part of the help." Cora smiled. "And I think as such you should refer to me as Lady Cora, or ma'am."

"No.. I don't believe that is going to happen." Averianna laughed.

"Then Captain.. Remove her from the castle." Cora looked at the guard, who obeyed her. Averianna was shocked, she couldn't believe this was happening. The guard leaned in and whispered, "I'm sorry." Sorry. What was he talking about, then it clicked. Cora has this man's heart.

"No! Averianna can't leave." Snow cried a little, at that moment, the king entered. He was making arrangements, but stopped mid sentence with the man he was talking to and looked around the at the scene. His daughter was in tears and his friend was being restrained by his captain of the guard.

"What is going on here?" he asked in his kingly voice.

"Cora is trying to send Averianna away." Snow said quickly.

"That isn't happening." the king looked to Cora. "You do not have the authority to send anyone away from my castle Cora."

"She is adviser to the Queen.. My daughter, the new Queen does not want or need her." Cora said forcefully.

"Then she will be Snow's governess."

"She does not have the title for it."

"Then she will be my adviser." The King concluded. Cora looked like she would spit venom.

"My daughter does not want her in our wedding. She is the help." Cora said smartly.

"We do not treat our employees as such Cora-" the king started, but Averianna was a little worried about her safety around Cora.

"Your Majesty." She said to him, he ignored her, she rested a hand on his shoulder. "Leo. Its fine. Just let it be. I'll speak with Regina without her mother's strong influence." Averianna smiled and the King relented. She then kneel to Snow. "Be a good girl alright? I will be back this evening. curb your tongue around Cora as well." She kissed the girls forehead, then Cora yanked the young girl back.

"That's highly inappropriate. She's not your daughter. She will be Regina's." Cora waved her hand. "Go on now." and shooed her as if she was a kitchen maid. Averianna stood up tall and walked gracefully out of the room. She magicked herself angerly to her father's castle, outside his work work. She knocked at the door.

"Father?" the door opened.

"Averianna? Shouldn't you be at the castle preparing for the royal wedding?" he made a flamboyant hand gesture.

"I am not allowed inside the wedding. I am not allowed to hug and kiss Snow. I was almost thrown out of the castle." Averianna said, her father did not like that.

"Why did all this happen?"

"Cora... Something tells me she is planning a hostile take over. Regina doesn't seem to be made to do this.. or that she even wants to do this." Averianna said, crossing her arms.

"Regina is being forced by her mother?" he asked.

"It seems like it.. God I don't want to even be in Cora's presence. I mean how dare she walk those castle halls? Eva's castle halls." She huffed.

"Averianna.. Stop worrying. The King stood up for you I assume?"

"Of course Leo did." she sighed. Her father put his hands on her shoulders.

"Then everything will be fine.. Go back to the castle.. Maybe have some tea with Regina. Get to know her." he smiled. That smile was something Averianna knew well, because she saw it often.

"You're going to get rid of Cora... Aren't you?" she asked. He giggled.

"Sweetheart. Go back to the castle.. Rest." He kissed her forehead. "And stop worrying." Averianna took that as her father's saying 'stay out of my way'. She was apparently walked in on an on going war. She did as she was told and went back to the castle. It was evening by the time she got herself to go see Regina. Maybe she wasn't as bad as Averianna thought, she did save Snow, and Snow did like her. She went to knock on the door, but she heard something that peaked her interest. Regina was talking with her mother.

"I wonder if the people even love you at all." Cora said spitefully.

"I really am trying mother." Regina said sadly. Averianna couldn't hear the rest of a conversation, until a loud scream from Regina made Averianna burst into the room. She saw a looking glass burst into a billion pieces. Regina was looking at her hands and gasping.

"Regina.." Averianna said.

"I am now living my life my way." Regina looked at Averianna. "He's your father. Rumpelstiltskin."

"He is." Averianna nodded. Regina shook her hand gracefully. Averianna felt it, the raw power. Regina was so emotion, Averianna felt it too. Everything, and she confirmed why she felt something off about Regina.

She wanted to kill Snow.

* * *

**Alright a little Cora and Regina background!**

**And alright a little filler chapter.. sorry guys.**

**But I tried to make it cool!**

**And I put Snow/ Avery fluffy in there to make it you know less lame.**

**Please read, review and be good humans ;)**

**P.S. I hear the OUaT Panel is tomorrow.. Can't wait to see the videos! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: You guys know the drill by now.**

**A/N: HAPPY PANEL DAY! The OUaT Panel was at Comic Con! I hope everyone saw the teaser clip! My next comment is going to spoil who is coming, so *ALERT***

**My sister is SUPER excited for who is coming in S. 3. Only because her name is Ariel! **

**Anyway READ ON!**

* * *

Avery wiped flour from her face, and looked at the white that now littered the radius of the mixing bowl. Baking without magic.. not something Avery has ever done. She got a wonderful Snickerdoodle Recipe from Belle.. How hard can baking be.. right? There was a chuckle from behind her.

"You only use the mixer when there are wet and dry ingredients. Not just dry." Archie was leaning on the door frame, obviously amused.

"It says mix the dry ingredients then the wet in. Then crack one egg at a time." Avery responded annoyed.

"Why do you want to bake so badly?" Archie said, seeing that she was getting upset. He put his hands on her shoulders.

"Because these are Snow's favorite, and Emma's too and I wanted to make them for her."

"Why are you doing it by hand?" he asked, soothing her shoulders.

"Because... I wanted to prove I could." she leaned back into him.

"Here.. How about this.. You put all the dry ingredients back into the bowl, magically. And start again, I'll help you." He whispered.

"But I didn't want to use magic to bake the cookies." Avery sounded like a child.

"You aren't. You're using it to clean." he turned her around and he was chuckling. Avery waived her hand and it was like the flour mix explosion never happened.

"I like the way you think Dr. Hopper." Avery giggled. "And the dry ingredients may have put themselves in the bowl already mixed."

"I couldn't have it any other way." Archie said. As Avery mixed the batter, Archie cracked the eggs one at a time. Then he prepped the cookie sheets. "I didn't even know you have a snickerdoodle recipe."

"I got it from Mom.." Avery blushed.

"Maybe get her cinnamon roll recipe next?" he asked hopeful.

"Do I look like a cute little baking housewife to you?" Avery asked. Archie looked at her up and down. She was wearing the purple dress Archie bought her, heels, and an apron. Avery pursed her lips. "Don't answer that." he laughed. They rolled the cookies and placed them onto the cookie sheet. Then placed in the sheet in the oven.

"So.. I was apart of an interesting encounter today." Archie said.

"Well.. I like interesting." she smiled, setting up another try of cookies.

"Emma.. Inviting Regina to the Party tonight." Avery froze a little.

"Oh? That's.. interesting." she said, trying to hide her disdain.

"She also forgave your father.. for the portal thing. She agreed with doing whatever it took to keep Cora out of here." Archie said. "Maybe if you.."

"I will have the chat with my father when I am ready." Avery said, making it clear she did not want to be pushed on the matter. She was no longer as angry at her father, but she wasn't happy. She was not happy about him lying to her, or stealing the diamonds, and she really was not happy that her father didn't believe in her.

"Alright." he put his hands up. They spent the rest of the day baking 6 dozen snickerdoodles, then went to Granny's.

"Welcome home!" People cheered and clapped when Mary Margaret and Emma entered the diner. Emma handed Granny a dish of something.

"Tacos. You have no idea the relief of cooking something I didn't have to kill first." Emma said in relief.

"Don't I know it. Meatloaf back home, what a bitch." Granny and everyone around laughed. Archie and Avery shared hugs with everyone.

"So.. You two are living together?" Snow asked.

"Yeah.. Its actually been fun. Its nice having him there." Avery smiles. "I keep him out of trouble." she winked.

"Your job must be hard." Emma laughed. Charming called for a toast.

"Mary Margaret and I have a saying that we will always find each other. And that may be true. Here's to not looking for a while." he raised his glass. People laughed and clinked their classes. Then everything went silent as the door opened.. Regina was standing there, with a dish.

"Sorry I'm late." she said sheepishly. Leroy grabbed a knife off the bar counter.

"What is she doing here?" he brandished the knife towards Regina.

"I invited her." Emma said defending Regina. Charming and Snow took Emma aside, obviously asking Emma what is she thinking. Regina was sitting with Henry, dishing out what she had made, it looked like lasagna.

"What's the secret ingredient.. Poison?" Leroy asked. The caught Regina.

"Red Paper flakes.. It gives it a little kick." she said a bit sarcastically. Obviously and understandably she did not appreciate the comment. Archie leaned over to Avery.

"Honey.. Leroy listens to you.. They all believe in you.. please?" he was asking her to make Regina seem a little more accepted. She sighed and relented.

"It looks delicious." Avery said, taking the first piece. Then walking back to Archie. "Happy."

"Of course." he laughed and they shared the piece. After a while Mary Margaret hugged Avery from behind.

"You made Snickerdoodles!" She squealed happily.

"She did it without magic too." Archie said, putting a proud arm around Avery's waist. Everyone was in idle chit chat and then Avery saw Regina sitting alone, with a cup of coffee. She tried to ignore it, and she did for about twenty minutes. Then guilt got to her and she sat down across from Regina.

"You were right. About the red pepper flakes. It did give it a nice kick." Avery complimented.

"I must look very sad and hopeless.. Are you going to take a picture.. send it to your father?" she said spitefully.

"I deserve that."

"Archie made you come over here?" She asked.

"No.. I am here to be nice." Avery said honestly.

"I remember the last time you tried to be nice to me.. I can't tell which is more of a threat your wrath or your kindess." Regina looked away.

"Listen.. James believes in the good side of you.. So does Emma obviously. Since you are making the effort, I should to." Avery shrugged. "How are you feeling.. Absorbing all that magic could not have been good for you. I know... I got shot with some darken fairy magic too. Its why I haven't been using my magic a lot."

"I've been having headaches when I use magic, but they are lessening." Regina said. "I should get going, it's getting late." she grabbed her bad and left. Avery went and tapped Emma on the shoulder.

"Emma." She gestured to Regina leaving. Emma went after her. Mary Margaret tried to go after Emma, but Avery stopped her.

"Avery?" Mary Margaret was a bit shocked.

"Snow.. She's doing the savior thing. She's a big girl. she'll be fine. This is something you have to learn.. trust me. I did it with you." she kissed Mary Margaret's temple, and led her back to Charming.

"Avery." Archie came up to her. "Are you ready to head out? I am sure Pongo needs to be let out."

"Of course dearest." they kissed each other and said their goodbyes. When Avery got home she immediately fell asleep. Archie slid into bed next to her. She sleep wonderfully for the first time since the town was awaken. Everything was the way it should be.

The next morning, she woke up alone. She knew where Archie was though.. He was walking Pongo. He obviously wanted to let her sleep in, since she could not. But Pongo could not wait. She texted Archie and told him to meet her at Granny's. She got up, got dressed and felt the strength to magic herself. She walked in at sat at the counter.

"Good morning Ruby!" Avery said happily.

"Avery.. You weren't with Archie this morning."

"No. Why do you ask?" Avery got curious.

"Him and Regina seemed to be in a bit of a heated discussion." Ruby said.

"I'm sure it is okay." Avery said. "Archie knows how to defuse a situation." Although she was going to talk to Archie later. She got a text. 'Patients today. We need to talk tonight.' "He just texted me. He's fine." she smiled, with a pit in her stomach at 'we need to talk'. She had no idea what that evening would hold. Archie walked through the door, when Avery went to hug him, he backed off. "What's wrong."

"You lied to me.." he said. "I tried to calm myself down this entire day, but I can't. You lied to me." he was upset, hurt, and angry. Actually angry.

"Lied to you?" she asked.

"Yes! About telling me everything."

"James-" she started.

"You left out the part about breaking Regina! Making her want to use dark magic.. being any part of all this.."

"I.. It.. Archie." Avery was stumped, then took a deep breath. "Yes. I lied to you. But I didn't want you to see me like that."

"Now how do I see you Averianna?" Archie asked. "Not only have I lost trust in you, I feel disrespected." he looked like he was going to try. "And she told me the reason that you told Whale.. or Frankenstien at the time.. You did it because she existed.. Right?" he said. Avery stayed silent. Then nodded slowly. Archie turned to leave.

"Please! Don't leave." Avery begged him.

"I've only asked one thing of you." he said quietly, as he turned to leave. "All I have ever asked of you was to be honest. If you can't even do that.." he didn't finished the sentence and leave. Averianna knew she was wrong. She couldn't blame Archie for getting angry, she did lie to him. He wasn't yelling or screaming. He was just disappointed and hurt. She called Belle.

"Hello."

"He found out.." Avery sniffled.

"Archie? Oh.. Averianna.. He'll be fine. Give him some time. He is just hurt. Like you were about your father tricking you." Belle tried to make her think about it from his view.

"You're right.. I- I just.. he left."

"Okay. Do you want to know what I would do?" Belle said.

"Yes.. please.. any advise."

"Write him a letter. An apology, from the heart. Acknowledge everything. Tell him all of everything. Also. Remind him that you love him. And of why you love him." Belle said.

"Did my Father do that for you?" Avery asked.

"No.." She responded quietly. "But I wish he did." Avery knew that is what she would do. She hung up with Belle and began to write. She sat up for hours, writing through tears and laughter. She waited up all night for him. He never came home. This wasn't like him, he wouldn't stay out all night, especially when he had Pongo with him. Avery grabbed her bag and went to Granny's, thinking he would be eating at this time. She walked quickly up to Ruby.

"Hey. Have you seen Arch?" Avery asked her.

"No.. Damn Avery. You look awful. What happened?"

"We had a fight, and he didn't come home last night." Avery ran her hand in her hair. Outside there was barking.

"That's Pongo." she turned.

"That's not good." Ruby said and they ran outside. Emma and Henry were outside with Pongo.

"Emma somethings wrong." Ruby said. Emma said something to Henry about walking to school and the three women went following the dog to Archie's office. The door was already open and Avery pushed the door open and walked in. She was the first to reach the office, with Emma close behind her. Avery saw it before Emma entered the room. Archie was laying on the floor, his eyes were shut and he wasn't moving.

"James?" Avery shrieked. She tried to feel for a pulse. "James!" she screamed. Emma came next to her, feeling his neck. He was already cold, so cold.

"Oh no." Emma whispered.

"NO! James!" Avery tried to use magic on him. "Come back to me! NO!" she shook him, and he was limp.

"Avery." Emma tried to touch her shoulders. "He's gone."

"No! He can't be! He's not dead!" she kissed his lips. "I love you James.." nothing happened. Not even a small spark of true loves kiss. "Wake up damn it! He can't be dead!" Avery struggled again Emma pulling her away from Archie.  
He was dead.

* * *

**A little emotional, and it will continue! **

**These next chapters are going to deal with grief a lot!**

**I hope you all enjoyed! Well in a sad kind of reading way.**

**Read, Review and BE GOOD HUMANS!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Anything that is remotely familiar to OUaT.. Isn't mine.**

**A/N: So I warn the next couple chapters, flashback and storybrooke will be kind of sad and depressing..**

**Still I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Averianna looked down at a sleeping Snow. She was curled up in her bed, almost Angelica. The only thing out of place was her red nose, and puffy eyes. Evidence that she was crying, evidence that this tiny little angel just had the hardest hit from destiny, more than any young girl should. Her mother had just died. The Good Queen Eva was now dead, and the tiny Princess Snow stood wonderfully until she was back in her chambers with Averianna. The poor girl melted, and Averianna's heart broke. Averianna knew no magic could ever take away this pain, as she kissed the young Princess' head and tucked her in.

She walked down the corridor and heard something she was familiar with, but still awfully different. Sobbing. This was different than the day she had spent amongst those who were with the Queen as she passed, this was a man's sobbing. She walked to the door and peered in. She found Leo in the library Eva has for Snow's children's books. He was clutching one of her night robes, the Queen must have left it in there one night. Averianna knew it wasn't proper, but appox to that in this time. Leopold was the king, yes, but he was also a dear friend. She walked to the pan and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh." He was startled. "Oh Averianna.." he breathed.  
"Hello Your Majesty. Young Snow just fell asleep. I am taking my leave for the evening, she knows to call when she needs me, so you have nothing to worry." She tried to sound business like.

"Oh Averianna.. She.. She is just gone.. How.. So fast. I didn't-" Leo couldn't say the words. But Averianna knew that he felt back for not saying goodbye.

"Oh Leo." She sighed and sat next to him. "She knows how much you loved her. She told me about it every day. And she loved you as well, she also told me that every day since she met you." he stifled a chuckle. "She also realized how lucky you two were... to find each other. Not only to find your true loves, but to marry each other." she rubbed her hand on his shoulder.

"Averianna.. please stay." He grabbed her hand. Averianna was a little taken aback, and Leo saw it. "I don't mean to give the wrong impression. I mean stay here in the castle for Snow. She has no mother.. She needs a woman to guide her into being a strong confident woman.. who will someday be Queen. I know you can be that woman for her Averianna." he began to tear again.

"I am honored You Highness." Averianna said. "But with who I am.. Why not hire a Governess?" the King scoffed.

"A Governess." he spat. "A woman who would teach her to hang her head and be silent. To marry because without a man she could do nothing, and be nothing but a pretty trophy. No. No. My daughter will not be that way. Her mother.. she was not that Queen either. Snow.. she.. she now holds the hope of our people. And I know that is a lot for her, being so young. But You will instill what she need in her. She will be the type of Queen her mother was. She will not sit idle." the king began to ramble in his sorrow. But Averianna understood.

"I will Leo. I will help Snow with everything she needs." Averianna said, and excused herself and got up to leave. As she reached the door, Leo called her.

"And Averianna.. I don't know what your father has instilled in you about love and loss.. But please.. Allow yourself to grieve. I know how dear my Beautiful Eva was to you, as she was to me. You two were like sisters. Please.. Grieve for My Eva.. Our Eva. She would not want to hurt so by holding it inside." he advised her.

"Thank you Leo... So much. I am going to collect things from my home." and she left. She walked into the castle's church and to the door where the queen's body. It was guarded by men, but they parted for her, knowing that she was no threat. She went in and saw the Queen. She was still in the dress she had died in. She still looked like herself, just like she was sleeping. Averianna took a shaking hand and touched her friend's hand. It was cold... Too cold. She felt her breath become labored and shaky. So many thoughts rushed through her head.

She was dead.

Dead was dead. Her father's voice rushed her. "Magic could do manythings.. but no that." Not that. She sighed sadly. How could she not have been able to heal her best friend. Her only friend. A voice in her head told her that you need to know what to heal to be able to heal. Averianna was never able to tell what was wrong with Eva. She remembered her friends last words to her. To stop trying to heal her, if it was her time, she will go proudly. And she was proud, to the end. Averianna felt as though she had failed her. Eva, the person who showed her away from the road of darkness. Eva, who embraced her for who she was. Eva, who knew the good in her, and never took advantage of who she was. Eva, who was like the sister she never had, providing her the most perfect niece she never knew was possible. Who showed Averianna a love she had never felt before.

Averianna rushed out of the room. She felt it was shrinking around her, and she could not breath in it any longer. She ran into the church, and saw the light of the moon shinning through the stain class. Averianna collapsed and cried. She brought her knees to her chest and whispered her sorrows to a pretty piece of glass. She had all but ran out of tears when she felt arms around her. The puff of smoke and the Dark Castle now in view told her it was her father.

"I thought you stopped spying on me." She said weakly.

"You are my daughter, I cannot stand seeing you in this pain." Her father said in a hush, almost human voice. He used his hand to wipe her hair from her face, it was drenched in her fallen tears and stuck to her skin slightly.

"Papa... Why does it hurt so bad?" she asked weakly. Although she knew of death, she was not accustom to it happening to someone she knew. Especially someone so close to her. The closest thing she felt to this was when Bae left. But this was different, she was so sure Bae was alive, and she would find him. Eva was dead. Just plain dead. There was no hope she was alive. No hope of finding her lost somewhere.. just dead.

"Death always does.." he said.

"It didn't hurt like this when I watch Milah die.." she whispered, then realized what she had said. Her father tensed a little bit.

"Those you know and love are nearer.. into your heart. A little bit of your heart is lost my princess. No magic in the world will replace it." her father stroked her hair he knew he was only pretending that he didn't care she knew.

"You know.. Eva never dared a deal with me.. but I owe her so much."

"Why?" Averianna was confused.

"Because she saved you." he was serious.

"Did you plan this? The day we met.. the friendship.. everything?" Averianna asked. "No.. Not even I could plan something this perfect for you." he was serious. He was telling the truth. It wasn't planned, and Averianna had her friend not by magic or threat or a planned fate. But by true friendship... She was going to teach Snow the same love, friendship and faith. Averianna had just found the way to make sure Eva never truly died.

* * *

**This one ended a little hopeful! But still sad. A little peak into how Avery deals with grief.. kind of. It may or may not be different in Storybrooke! ;D **

**This one is semi short.. but I didn't want to make it too long. It would drag it out and be bleh you guys know!**

**Hope you're being good humans!**

**Much Love!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time. **

**A/N: Another ssaaddd chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Avery magically appeared in the morgue where they were holding Archie's body. They had called her to the hospital to collect his things. She knew that most people would find her needing to see him. It was just her way. She reached down and touched his face, her eyes spilling over with tears. He was even colder now than he was earlier. Her cellphone went off, and it was Emma.

"Avery.. we have a lead maybe.." Emma said.

"What is it?" Avery said.

"We think that this is a frame job. It might be your father's work." Emma was treading carefully, Avery sensed that much.

"You're in the office?"

"Yes Avery-" Emma started, Avery magically appeared in the room.

"Do you really think it was my father?" Avery asked. "Or a frame job?"

"Yes." Emma breathed. "Its just too easy." Avery got it.

"I got it. I've been somewhere like that before" Avery sighed, she looked at Snow and Charming, who weren't looking that convinced. "Who is being framed?" She asked.

"Regina.." Emma said.

"Snow... You don't look half convinced." Avery asked her.

"Well.. The evidence does all point to Regina.. so there is that.. But Emma was right about it being too easy."

"And you're bias.. as is your right.." Avery turned to Emma. "Listen. Emma. I trust your judgement.. Because its so much like my own. I want whoever did this found. Whether him and I were together or not, I think the entire town can agree that he did not deserve this." Avery fought back tears to sound strong. Emma put her hand on Avery's shoulder.

"Want to come with to your Dad's? I think between the two of us.. we can figure out whether he is telling the truth or not.." Emma said. She handed Avery a tissue. When Avery saw herself in the mirror she was a little embarrassed, it was obvious she had been crying and her hair was a bit of a mess, and fully down around her face and travelling towards her eyes.

"Yes.. Let's go see Dad." Avery nodded.  
The walk down the street to her father's pawn shop was silent. She heard Snow and Emma speaking about her a little. They were whispering but Avery heard Snow whispering,

"I've never seen her like this.".. She was right.. No one had seen her like this. There are three people who have, two are dead and one she was about to ask if he murdered one. The four of them entered the pawnshop, and she saw Belle had brought her father lunch.

"Averianna.. Somehow I thought you'd end up here, I made extra for yo-" Belle started. "What's wrong?" Her father scanned her company.

"A family reunited. You have your mother's chin Miss Swann." her father gruffed.

"Daddy did you kill him?" Avery whimpered, all strength had left her. The sound of her cry alerted Gold to the gravity of the situation.

"Someone's dead?" Belle asked.

"James.." Avery told her, Belle automatically put an arm around her to hug her.

"You're here because you think I did it?" Gold asked, the Charmings looked at him blankly. "Why on earth would you think I had anything to do with that?"

"Because all the evidence points to Regina." Emma said blankly.

"And she isn't capable of doing something so vile?" Belle piped up. Avery stood next to Emma and stared into her father's eyes. Eyes so much like her own.

"I believe in Emma's gut. Daddy.. Did you kill him?" Tears spilled over.

"Princess.. No. I did not. You have to believe me." he said softly back to her.

"Why should we believe you?" Charming asked.

"Because I can prove it." Her father snapped back to him, obviously annoyed that the Prince had stopped him from comforting his daughter.

"How?"

"Ask the witness." he said calmly.

"No one was there." Emma said. It dawned on Avery what her father meant, how come she didn't think of this earlier.

"Pongo was there.. his memories.. why didn't I think of that." Avery put her hand to her forehead. Her father hugged her.

"No one expects you to know everything.. especially at this time of grief."

"Charming. Go get Pongo please." Avery said. "This ends now." she had found her strength again, and looked at Emma, who flashed her a smile. A few minutes later Charming came back leading Pongo. To Avery's surprise, Gold kneeled and called the dog who came straight over.

"I didn't know you were such a dog person." Belle said.

"We had a sheep dog or two when I was a child." Avery said, remembering and few flashed of the farm.

"That's fascinating. But unless Gold can speak dog, how can Pongo tell us anything." Emma said.

"By magic of course. It won't allow us to communicate, but it will allow us to extract memories." Gold explained.

"Extract?" Charming obviously didn't like the sound of that word.

"He won't feel a thing Charming. Trust me.. I've done it to Dad here while he was sleeping before. Its the best time to gather a person's memory, they won't have time to implant false ones. A dog, however, isn't so bias." Avery got on her knees and showed the dog affection but hugging around it's beautiful shoulders loosely. "Go get it Dad." she nodded to him.

"Not in your state, I do not want you to use magic." Her father stated firmly.

"Well then how do we know you aren't going to use magic to trick us?" Emma said, Avery gave her credit on her good point.

"Because I won't be the one using magic.. you will be."

"Me?' Emma asked.

"You told me yourself you can do it." Her father walked to one of the many cabinets in the story and took out the dream catcher. "You know what this is?"

"Its a dream catcher." Emma said.

"Yes.. but it can catch more than that." he said and ran the device over Pongo and handed it to Emma. It was glowing, and she pretending to look at it starkly.

"Its not working."

"Will it." Gold coaxed.

"Emma.. I believe you can do this." Avery said sweetly. Emma looked at her and tried again. This time an image appeared. It was Archie, he was sitting at his desk. He got up and walked to the door. Regina was at the other end of it. Archie had let her in and was talking to her, she followed behind, a little too closely. When she turned around Regina grabbed his throat, choking the life from him. Snow gasped and buried herself into Charming. Avery stood there next to Emma. She felt the loneliness and sorrow in her gut twist and heat to anger.

"That bitch!" Avery said, she had started shaking. "He believed in her!"

"Don't worry Avery. We're going to get her." Emma tried comforting her.

"No." Avery muttered darkly. "I am." she let magic spread and glow through her body. "And I'm going to hang her from clock tower with a neon sign."

"Averianna." Belle said shortly, touching her shoulder. "Go on. We've got her. She'll be fine." and the Charmings left. Her father put her harms around her, and so did Belle.

"I think I just need to go home." Avery said, wriggling away.

"Averianna.. Please." Her father asked.

"I'm fine."

"Fine. No drinking.." He said.

"Got it." she really wasn't listening.

"And no magic."

"Got it." she mumbled again.

"And call when you need me."

"Got it Papa." Avery said annoyed again, she really just wanted to be alone, so she wouldn't hurt anyone.

"Averianna Rose Gold." He said roughly, but put a soft hand on her shoulder. "I know you are a grown woman. But please.. Listen to me. I don't want you to go down a dark road. Even though I know it hurts. You have people who love you. Especially-"

"Us." Belle said, hugging her. "Your father and I. I love you Avery."

"I know.. thank you both." and Averianna disappeared, she heard her father gruff about her complete disregard to what he had just said to her. When she got home, she took his coat and laid on the bed. Pongo was with Marco, so she didn't have to sorry about letting him outside. She just laid there, smelling his coat. His cologne, soap, and the familiar fuzziness of magic. Her magic and something darker. Regina's. Avery cried herself to sleep.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the sad!**

**I am going to try to weave in some cheering up! I promise!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Sorry if this is kinda lameish, my head has been pounding for the last couple of day.. stress + heat related!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time**

**A/N: I know this flashback is a little out of order.. as in sooner than it appeared in the season.. But its because in the season it fit in with Mary Margaret (her birthday) and this flashback fits in with Averianna (Funerals).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Averianna stood by a mirror with Young Snow.. She was in her final fitting for her gown for tomorrow's ball. She was in a blue, lovely ball gown with jewels all over the lovely fabric. "Averianna.. I think it's ready to show my mother." Snow said proudly. Averianna stares at the dress with a small pout on her face.

"Mhmmm not yet.. something still isn't right.." she walked around the young girl. "The color!" Averianna finally gasped and snapped her fingers. In a puff of smoke the fabric turned pink. "Perfect." Snow gasped.

"You're right Averianna.. It is perfect now." The young girl giggled. "Now can I show mother?"

"Yes lets." Averianna smiled, when they reached the main hall, Averianna pushed Snow towards her mother.

"Snow.. Aren't you a vision..You are going to be the talk of the ball." Eva said.

"And not just because it's your birthday." Averianna added, cupping Snow's face. Eva hugged her daughter.

"I can't believe you're growing up so fast." She broke apart and began to walk hand and hand with Snow.

"Eva. Aren't you forgetting something?" Averianna said.

"Oh yes! That reminds me. I have a gift for you." She leaned over the young princess. "It was mine, and my mother's, and her mother's before that. Soon it will be yours." And the three ladies walked through the castle. When they arrived at the Queen's chambers, Eva's head and favorite ladies maid, Johanna, had the tiara in her hands and fashioned above her head.

"How dare you." Snow snapped. "That's mine. Its not for a servant.. Servants don't wear crowns."  
"It was my mistake. I am beggin your pardon. I apologize." Johanna said politely. Averianna leaned over and whispered to Eva.

"Maybe you and Snow need to have the thrown talk now.."

"I agree." Eva whispered back. "Enough." she added sternly.

"I am sorry your Highness-" Eva cut the maid off.

"I was speaking to Snow." she corrected Johanna, Snow spun to face her mother.

"Me?" she asked shocked. Eva turned to Averianna.

"Yes. It really is time for that talk." she said to Averianna, then turned back. "I thought I raised you better than that."

"But she took my Tiara." Snow began to argue.

"It isn't yours yet Snow." Averianna corrected her.

"And She apologized." Eva stood proud.

"Your Majesty, its alright." Johanna started to defend Snow.

"You're being too kind Johanna. This is a lesson young Snow here need to learn." Averianna stood next to the maid, smiling at her.

"Snow. Everyone in the kingdom deserves our love and respect. We are no better than anyone else."

"But I thought we were royals."

"You are Snow." Averianna said. "But that doesn't make you better. Tomorrow's ball, you must know what its for."

"To honor me, on my birthday." Snow said excitedly.  
"Its for you to honor them. To show them you will be a kind and just leader. That you will always hold goodness in your heart." Eva said. "Johanna please." and the Tiara was passed to the Queen. "People aren't what they seem Snow. And when you hold goodness in your heart, you will always see that clearly." Eva explained. "Averianna here knows that better than anyone else." Eva passed the Tiara for Averianna to hold.

"This is not just a pretty accessory Snow. You know that right?" Averianna asked.

"I do. It shows that I am not the crowned princess." Snow said.

"No.. This is that hope of your people. Weak, mighty, rich, or poor. You must love all of them equally. It is something your mother and I learned when she was still Princess." the Queen and her friend smiled at each other. "We learned these lessons the hard way, in the hopes you won't have to. Do you understand now?"

"I do." Snow said. The tiara was passed to her.

"As pretty as it looks." Averianna started.

"It is rather heavy." Eva finished. Snow turned to Averianna.

"Averianna.. Are you going to be my adviser when I rule?" She asked.

"Only if you want me to be." Averianna said, then there was a gasp of pain, and Eva crumpled, only to be caught by Johanna.

"Eva." Averianna said.

"I'm fine." she choked out.

"No you are not." Johanna said firmly and sat her in a chair, she went to get help. More maids and the castle healer put Eva straight into bed. The healer did what he could and Averianna sent a magic hand over her and try to find any illness.

"Averianna what's wrong with my mother." Snow asked.

"I have hope we will know soon." Said the healer.

"So she'll be alright?" Snow asked hopefully.

"Snow." Eva called. Snow went to her side. Averianna went over to Johanna giving mother and daughter some space. The two were talking and The healer leaned to Johanna.

"Go get the king."

"He is in stately business." Johanna knew interrupting him was usually not an option.

"Johanna tell him I told you to." Averianna said, knowing that the King would understand the gravity of the situation. Then the Queen started coughing roughly, and called Johanna to take Snow away. Averianna rushed to her and immediately soothed her, but Eva started breathing in shock.

"My friend.. Blood." she motioned to the rag she was using to cover her outh, Averianna saw it too.

"E.. I don't know what's wrong. I can't find anything. No trace of illness, or parasite or anything. Your body is just shutting down. I- I" Eva put a hand on Averianna's arm.

"All will be fine Averianna." she smiled at her friend.

"You're dying." Averianna said.

" I know." The Queen said proudly. "It may before my desired time. But I will not be afraid. My King will rule the kingdom justly. My daughter will be left with you by her side. I am at peace."

"Eva.. You and my father are the only family I have. You.. You are like my sister." Averianna held her hand.

"And you are mine. I love you sister." Eva smiled.

"I love you too sister."

"Please. Watch over the castle. If being near your father has taught me anything, it is that when trouble times come, people turn to magic. Do not let anyone fall to that on my accord. Please."

"No one will Eva. My father already knows you're dying. He won't let anyone deal. Not through him. Out of respect for you." Averianna comforted her. The fact that her father agreed not to deal for the Good Queen's life gave her a new respect for her father.

"Good.. Where is Snow?"

"Johanna had her washed and put to bed." Averianna affirmed.

"I have a bad feeling. Go check on her please." Eva asked.

"Of course." Averianna said. She left the room, and as she began to walk down the corridor, Snow came running past her, crying hysterically. "Snow.. What's wrong." and she turned after her. Snow ran straight for her mother.

"Mother.. I did an awful thing.." she cried.

"Snow.. What is it." Eva said. Averianna stood behind Snow.

"I went to the blue fairy.. To save you with Magic.. Because the Blue Fairy is the original power... But what she gave me.. it was dark magic. A candle that could restore your life.. by taking another's.. she.. the Blue Fairy.. she said I should take Averianna's life." Snow turned to Averianna and Eva shook her head. "It was the only way.." Snow continued, this made Averianna stand a little straighter. "But... I couldn't do it. I could have healed you.. but I love Averianna.. and I was too afraid." Snow cried some more.

"Oh Snow.." Averianna brushed away some tears.

"I'm sorry Mother, Averianna.."

"Hush little love." Averianna soothed her.

"That wasn't fear." Eva said. "That was strength.. You love Averianna.. and your heart told you to do good. You overcame the temptation of darkness to do good. That takes strength, especially in a moment like this. To resist the darkness.. Averianna and I am so proud."

"But you won't get better. " Snow cried.

"We all reach a moment in our lives where we aren't meant to get better. And with or without me, I know that you will be a wonderful Queen. And you will always have Averianna here.." Eva smiled up at both Averianna and Snow. "And I love the both of you."

"Please.. don't leave me." Snow begged.

"As long as you hold the spirit of goodness in your heart... I shall never leave you." Eva's breath became labored and with her daughter's hands framing her lovely face, The Good Queen Eva slipped away, and died.

"E.." Averianna knew. "Sister" she whispered

"Mother." Snow said. "Oh no.." She breathed and fell into Averianna's arms.

"It will be alright Snow.. Everything will be alright." she comforted Snow.

Two days later, Snow was crowned, but not for her birthday.. but for her mother's funeral. Averianna sat in Snow's chambers in her black gown, watching the young girl get dressed, black was not her color.

"Its time Snow." Johanna said, handing the crown to Averianna. "The kingdom needs you for strength."

"But where will I find my strength?" Snow asked tearfully.

"The same place you always have.. The same place I always have." Averianna placed the tiara on her head. "Your mother." Snow stared at her reflection.

"She was right.." Snow said looking at Johanna and Averianna. "It is heavy... Averianna?" Snow looked at the Queen's adviser.

"Yes Snow?"

"Stand with me today?" she asked tearfully.

"I would love nothing more." Averianna said, and took her hand. They walked to the Castle's church hand and hand. As they walked up the center isle, some people turned to see the Princess and the adviser's entrance. Averianna let Snow's hand go to walk up to her mother's dead body and lay a flow on her chest. While Snow was still on the pedestal and Averianna was still in front of the crowd, they both turned to the crowd and bowed. All the royals were in the room, but every villager within the kingdom, and some from neighboring kingdoms were at their own vigil at the castle's gates. The Hood Queen was so widely loved. Averianna only turned back to Eva's body when Snow came down to her and took her hand again. Both kneeled and closed their eyes. Trying so desperately to give strength to the other. After a while Johanna came to both of them.

"Its over.." She touched both of their shoulders. "Its time to let her go." Snow and Averianna looked at each other and stood up. Averianna put an arm around the princess and they walked back to her chambers.

* * *

**Sooo**

**Second to last funeral Chapter! I PROMISE!**

**It will get a little better.. a little!**

**Thank you all for reading!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: This is a just for fun fic, I do not own Once Upon a Time!**

**A/N: This chapter... the feels!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Avery awoke in the middle of the night, unable to sleep anymore. She kept dreaming of him. She kept dreaming if she had just made him stay, or followed him that he would still be alive. If she had just been less like her father, and told him to begin with. She was afraid, she was selfish, she was a coward. And for all of those reasons, Archie, the love of her life, was dead. Avery dragged herself up and decided to take a walk.

She walked down the rows of shops that were closed and the clock chimed with it's ungodly hour. As she walked, she noticed a light on in the Charming's apartment. She headed up the building's stairs and knocked on the door, Emma answered.

"Avery.."

"Hey Emma.. I'm sorry for it being so late.. I saw the light from the square and-" Avery said apologetically.

"No.. its no problem." She stood aside. "Come in." Avery welcomed the invitation.

"You're up late.." Avery noted.

"As are you." Emma said.

"Actually.. since you went for Regina.. I've been asleep." she smiled meekly.

"Then you don't know.. we lost Regina." Emma looked down.

"Not to be insulting Emma.. but Regina wouldn't fall for the same Blue Fairy trick twice.. I am assuming that was Snow and Charming's plan?"

"Yea." Emma smiled a bit embarrassed.

" They are the 'if it ain't broke don't fix it' type." Avery smiled. "Snow has always been that way, but even as a toddler if something didn't work, she would ingeniously figure it out. She was an adapter."

"You know.. I've always wondered. What was really your place.. you know who were you.. or are you I guess." Emma stumbled. "Coffee?" she offered. Avery nodded.

"I was a lot of things.." Avery chuckled then thanked Emma for the coffee. "Do you remember when you asked me how old I was?"

"Yes.. You said something like older than you look."

"Yes.. I am a little over 3 centuries." Avery smiled and Emma choked on her coffee again.

"Wow.. you look great." Emma smiled.

"Yeah.. Jam- Archie.." Avery corrected herself, Emma didn't know him as James. "He looks good too.. He's older than Marco." she smiled.

"Wow I had no idea. So.. Mary Margaret.. she says you've been there since the day she was born. Something like the Queen's adviser." Emma changed the subject.

"Yes.. her mother and I were best friends. Queen Eva. She was the best person you could imagine Emma.. I wish you could have gotten to know her." Avery looked at her coffee. "Can I suggest something to you?"

"Of course."

" I want to give Henry the power to call me.. if he ever gets into trouble. Like what your mother has. Especially with Regina out there. I would be to him in less than a second." Avery told her.

"Umm.. sure. I understand the use of it.. but doesn't magic have a price?" Emma asked.

"It would be a small one, and with that magic, the price is always mine to pay. Have no worries."

"Why did you ask me, instead of just doing it.. or asking Mary Margaret?"

"Because you're his mother Emma." Avery said. "And you are right.. I didn't have to ask, but I am not my father, or Regina. Unless its a split emergency decision, I will ask you before I use magic on your son. Especially after the turn onver incident, I can understand you being weary of it."

"I am.. but I was actually thinking of asking... if you could do it to me too." Emma said, Avery was taken aback.

"Absolutely. Mind if I?" she gestured to the bed where Henry was sleeping. Both ladies got up and walked to the boy.

"Its not going to hurt him.. right?" Emma asked.

"No... he'll still be sleeping when I'm done." Avery smiled. She put a hand on his head, and one over his heart and took a deep breath. She let a glow travel from her eyes down to her hands into the boy and back to her eyes again, as she promised the boy was still asleep. She turned to Emma and repeated the process.

"Wow.." Emma whispered. "That is a warm, happy feeling."

"That's what your mother said too.." Avery put a hand to her head. "Although I've never done it on someone who posesses magic before.. a bit of a bigger price." she sat down.

"Are you ok?" Emma asked.

"Yes.. just a little dizzy."

"You should go get more rest.. for the funeral tomorrow." Emma said.

"Funeral!" Avery groaned. "I forgot all about making arrangements or anything-"

"Your Dad took care and paid for everything." Emma said, Avery looked at her. "Yeah I was a bit taken aback too.. But you are his daughter. Maybe he didn't want you to worry about it."

"Yeah.. He really has been a wonderful father to me. He feels bad about who he was when he was cursed." Avery shook her head. "But you are right Emma.. I should get back to bed." Emma nodded and Avery, feeling to lazy to walk, magicked herself back home. She called her father.

"Hello?"

"Daddy?" Avery found herself choking back tears, she tried to say thank you but the works would not come out. The next second her father was in the living room.

"Princess." He put his arms around her.

"Thank you Daddy.. for the funeral." She hugged and cried. "I am so so sorry."

"Don't you even apologize." He said sternly, cupping her face and wiping away the tears. "Don't. I honestly was hesitant on how sloppy Regina was.. Sweetheart. You have been through hell and back.. and you finally found a lovely oasis.. and you were tossed back into flames. You don't deserve this pain dearest.. you've gone through so much." he hugged and shushed her as she cried.

"You were right.. when E died.." she sniffled. "It hurts so much more when those you love die."

"Princess.. I know you're a big girl, but bed. You have a long day ahead of you tomorrow."

"Yes Daddy." and he left, Avery dozed off on the couch. The next day she got herself up, took a shower that she desparately needed, and got herself dressed. A beautiful yet simple black dress with lace on the shoulders was on her bed. Another token from her father, whom she assumed would not be there. Once she was dressed she met up with the Charmings as they walked towards the Cemetery. "Snow." She called lowly.

"Avery.." Snow hugged her. Still in the embrace Avery whispered.

"Will you stand with me today?" Snow looked at Avery.

"Of course." Snow smiled tearfully at her.

The service was short and sweet. Most of the town was there, because Archie was a good man to everyone, no matter what. Both Snow and Marco spoke, Avery stood there staring at the grave of the only man she'd ever loved, holding Snow's hand. Pongo came beside her and stand protectively next to her. Avery sank to the dirt and wrapped her arms around the loving dog's chest. After the service she still sat there huddled into Pongo, until she knew he had to go with Marco. People were also trying to get her off the ground as well, finally Belle came up.

"Sweetheart.. Are you going to get up?"

"I.. I just want a little more time with him.. before I have to let him go." Avery said quietly.

"Okay.. Your father has something important to show me.. should I wait for you?" she tucked a hair behind her ear.

"No.. I.. I'll go with Snow after a few. I promise." Avery assured her. Avery saw Belle walk over to Charming and tell him to expect her, damn now she had to go. She reached into her coat pocket and pulled out the letter she wrote for him the night he died. Then placed a shaking hand on the tombstone. "James.. I don't know if you are someplace beyond, and if you can even hear me.. I.. I am so sorry for everything. I should have told you the truth about everything. I should have went after you.. I.." She cried. "I am so lost without you. I am going to make you a promise." she choked. "I will not hurt Regina, unless the situation actually calls for it. Even though I want to find her and hurt her now.. I won't. I should also let you know." Avery giggled slightly. "My father paid for everything." she choked out a half giggle half sob again. "I guess its his way of saying that he liked you.. and I'm not allowed to go after Whale." she smiled at their once on going joke. "I love you James.. and I know.. you would go all therapist on me and tell me I have to let you go. I do love you.. and I will let you go." her lip trembled. "But I will never let you be forgotten. You will always have a place in my heart." She sat there for a few more moments letting the tears fall, and all of reality wash over her. Finally after a good twenty minutes, she got up, brushed the dirt off, gathered her composure and went to the Charming's door.

"Avery. You made it.. Everyone just left." Charming said letting her in.

"Honestly Charming.. I wasn't up to all the people. I am perfectly okay with being here with you guys."

"Well... Mary Margaret and I were just leaving too.. Our house got a little bigger." he nodded to Pongo with Henry.

"Pongo?"

"Marco gave him to Henry.." Snow came and then whispered in her ear. "He keeps calling Archie's voicemail."

"Oh my.." Avery looked sadly. "I'll talk to him a little."

"He won't talk to anyone.." Emma said, handing her coffee.

"Maybe he will me.." she said.

"Avery's probably right." Snow said. She hugged her. "We'll be at Granny's, if you guys need anything." Avery hugged her back.

"I am confident in Emma's ability to keep me out of trouble." Avery said meekly. She went and sat down next to Henry.

"Avery.." He said, and hugged her.

"Hiya Henry.." she said, petting his hair.

"I'm so sorry for you.. you're so sad." he said.

"I'm so sorry for you Henry.. I know you loved him just as much as I did." She kissed his head.

"Marco is letting me keep Pongo." he said a little happier.

"I heard. Good.. I've never been an awesome dog person.. Ask Ruby." She smiled, Henry laughed again.

"I miss him so much." Henry said after a moment of silence. Pong laid himself across Avery and his head on Henry's lap.

"I do too.. he was my everything.. I waited so long for him." Avery shut her eyes, trying to hold in the tears. Henry leaned into her arms and they sat like that for a while. Avery looked back at Emma, who was looking on smiling.

"I have an idea." Henry said getting up. He grabbed paper and crayons and began drawing. Avery looked on a little worried, so did Emma.

"I think we should just let him draw.." Avery said. Emma gave her a strange look. "I lived with a therapist. I picked something up." She smiled. Her and Emma sat in the kitchen and began to chit chat. "What are Snow and Charming doing?"

"They are thinking of moving out." Emma said. "You know four people and a Dalmatian now.. its a bit cramped."

"Yeah. I can see that." Avery said sipping coffee. "Thank you by the way."

"For what?" Emma asked.

"Working so hard to find out what happened to Archie.. I know magic is new to you, and all the encounters you've had with it have been bad.. but you stood your ground and did it. I know you didn't do it for me, but it still makes it a little easier knowing what happened." Avery smiled.

"I don't know how it would be easier for you seeing it happen like we did." Emma said.

"To the contrary. I've been through so much, seen so much..." Avery took a breath, "My imagination would run wild if I didn't know."

"Oh.." Emma walked to Henry. "Planning your escape from Shawshank kid?" she asked him.

"Just blue prints for when May Margaret and David move out." Avery looked over Henry's shoulder.

"An Armory?" Avery said.

"To protect us from Regina." he said, Emma tried to say something but hee cut her off. "She killed Archie. She will do anything to get to me and we have to be ready." he said.

"Henry.. don't think that way. I promise.. I will protect you. I promise.. she will have to get through me." Avery said, Pongo almost pushed Avery over and began whining at the door.

"Pongo what is it?" Emma said, opening the door. Her eyes grew wide and her breath short. "Archie." she breathed. Henry rose from the table slowly and into the room walked Archie.

"Henry." he hugged the boy who threw himself into the man's arms. "I'm ok.. I'm ok." He petted the boy's hair.

"James.." Avery whispered, hyperventilating.

"Averianna.." he took her hand.

"You're real." She smiled and cried, throwing her arms around him. Archie stumbled back at her weight and laughed.

"I am."

"What happened.. how are you here?" she asked.

"Cora.. it was Cora. She made herself look like Regina and she kidnapped me." he explained.

"I knew she couldn't have done it.." Henry said. "Maybe we should tell her." he said to his mom. Emma and Henry were still talking but Avery was paying no attention. She put a hand on Archie's cheek and stared into his eyes. Nothing else mattered, the man she loved was alive. Avery kissed Archie.

* * *

**The chapter ended all happy and cute! Hehehehe**

**Warning next real world chapter gets saucey and Avery meets hook!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
****A/N: So No flashback chapter.. I drew a blank.. so you guys get an extra long realworld chapter!**

**Enjoy the Change! Embrace the Change! Hahaha**

* * *

When Avery and Archie got home she practically pushed him into the bedroom, kissing him savagely. Archie's body tensed and he was nervous in the placement of his hands or the motions of his tongue in her mouth. When Avery broke apart for air he stuttered.

"Avery.. I.. I.." he said, signaling to his lack of experience.

"Its alright.. Neither have I." She kissed him again, he pulled back a little shocked.

"Truly? Never?" He asked, then he blushed when he realized how the question sounded.

"Yes. You know our world's values.. and although I was raised by The Dark One, I still was raised by those values. I was never married.. and in this world, I have had many offers, but the man I wanted was you, and you refused me for 28 years." She smiled Archie slowly kissed her, obviously a little more comfortable with her inexperience as well. Avery took his vest and shirt off. He then looked her in the eyes when reached for her dress' zipper. She nodded and giggled as he zipped it down and slid her dress down. He blushed looking at Avery in he bra and panties. Her phone went off somewhere but Avery growled and used magic to shut her ringer off. She pushed Archie on the bed and they both laughed against each other's lips. Surprising to Avery, Archie rolled on top of her. Then she heard Emma's voice in her head. 'Avery! There was an accident at the town line.. Belle is hurt and your dad is going nuts. Also someone drove into town Hospital, hurry.' Avery sat bolt straight up.

"Oh no!" she said.

"I'm sorry." Archie apologized, assuming he was the cause of the stopping of the passionate session.

"No.. Archie.. We are needed at the hospital. Apparently something crazy happened at the town line. Belle was involved, my dad is going nuts... also.. someone drove into town." She looked at him.

"Oh.. good." He sighed, then his eyes widened. "I mean that it wasn't me.. not that.. We should go." he nodded. Avery giggled slightly then magicked them dressed, then to the hospital.

"Still haven't gotten used to that feeling." Archie whispered.

"Sorry.. It seemed urgent." Avery whispered. Before Archie got to respond he, a familiar shouting was distant.

"Belle! Belle! Where is Belle?" it was her father, yelling at Charming. Both of them walked to Charming.

"Charming what happened?" Avery asked, but he was busy with her father. Avery looked at Archie.

"Gold." Archie said softly. Gold looked at Archie with Avery then back at Charming.

"Where is Emma?" Avery asked.

"That closet over there." He said, watching Archie lead Gold, presumably for coffee.

"Got it." Avery said, She head towards the room to Emma. She walked in and saw her talking to a man she didn't recognize. He was dressed like he was from their world, so he wasn't the outsider. He had needles in him and obviously in pain, but on pain killers by the looks of the IVs. He was handcuffed to the bed as well. Also, he looked at Avery like he had seen her before.. Like he has seen a ghost.

"Milah?" He whispered squinting at her. Avery's eyes grew wide.

"N-no.." she said, breathing faster. "Emma." trying to regain he composure after being called her mother's name. Emma walked out with her after giving one last glare to the man in the bed.

"You're the spitting image of your mother... Averianna." she heard him weakly call out after her.

"Avery.." Emma started.

"Archie is with my Dad. But we need to know what happened, what are we up against, and all about the outsider." Avery went straight to business.

"Right.. Well that man, Hook, is from your world, apparently he has history with your family-"

"Apparently. He said my mother's name, continue." Avery gruffed, by the look on Emma's face, it was another one of those times Avery resembled her father.

"Right. Well.. he shot Belle.. and she fell over the town line. Then this car came barreling into town, he hit Hook giving him those injuries. I am not sure about our stranger but Belle is fine. Your father healed her. She just.."Emma trailed off.

"She's lost her memories." Avery shut her eyes. She didn't have any more tears to cry, even if she wanted to. She knew that. She just took a deep breath and massaged the bridge of her nose with her forefinger and thumb. This damn town. "Alright. Archie and I will play up social worker and Therapist to Belle.. normalities. Let me know about our stranger, and we will do the same. Him.." She pointed to the closed door. "If you need him alive, keep him away from my father."

"You don't know him.. do you?" Emma asked, looking at her expression.

"Except for knowing the Captain Hook was in Peter Pan and that he knows both of my parents.. no. But since it has something to do with my mother, I was probably too young to remember him if he ever was in my life." Avery said walking away, desperate to find Archie. Instead she found Ruby, Snow, Charming and Leroy standing together.

"Hey, we heard Archie is alive and here with you." Leroy started, then he snickered. "By your hair, we seemed to have interrupted his welcome home." Avery realized that her carefully sculpted bun was not so sculpted anymore, she forgot to fix her hair, which meant Archie's looked tossed too from their make-out session.

"Not now." She growled. "James?"  
"He wrangled your father somewhere." Charming said.

"Totally shocked that he has the gull to rope your beast of a dad-" Avery interrupted him.

"Grumpy you have always been my favorite dwarf, but I have had little sleep, been to the man I love's funeral, the only woman who has ever cared for me as a mother has lost her memories, and I have actually been mistakenly called my biological mother's name tonight. And to top it all off I have a stranger in town, and a lunatic father. Do not add over compensating, Napoleon syndromatic miner to my list because you are the easiest to esponge off of it." she shot a glare it him. He nodded. Avery looked to everyone else. "I'm going to go look for Archie.. We need to do the welcome wagon for Belle. Someone please keep me in the loop?"

"Of course.. Avery breathe.." Snow said taking hold of her shoulders and whispering. "Who called you by your mother's name?"

"That man.. Hook.." she whispered back. "I don't even know him.. I've never seen him before. I mean I know there is a story about Captain Hook here in this world.. but I don't know him." Avery whispered back frantically. "Its freaking me out Snow."

"I can understand." Charming said, putting a hand over his wife's and on Avery's shoulder. "Look there's Archie." he gestured. Avery went over to him.

"Where is dad?" She asked.

"Avery.. Are you okay?" Archie asked.

"Yeah we'll talk when we get home... Dad?"

"He is going to see Belle. We should go too." he said. "We'll be in Belle's room." He told the group. They walked down the hallway of the hospital. Avery was fidgeting with a ring on her finger. "You sure you're alright?" Archie asked.

"Yeah.. just so frazzled with the past few days." she smiled, then looked down. "Emma and I found.. well your body." She said silently. "Its quite an image."

"Oh.. I understand." he said, putting an arm around her.

"Now this.. its just.. I need a drink." She laughed slightly.

"We'll get one later." He kissed her temple, then they heard a woman scream. Avery knew it was Belle. Both Avery and Archie got to the room and saw her father standing there shocked muttering "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Avery took her father by the shoulders.

"Dad.. Dad.. Go. Just go." She pushed him out.

"I.. True love. Supposed to turn her back." he said incoherently.

"Daddy. Don't worry. James and I got her.. I know.. I know.." She said. Leading him out. When she turned around Archie was soothing Belle, Avery cleared her throat and walked over there, trying to act business-like.

"Hello Belle.. Are you alright?" Avery asked.

"Belle? Who's Belle? Why does everyone keep calling me Belle?" She asked still a bit shaken.

"My apologies. I thought that was your name." Avery said quietly. "What would you rather me call you?" she smiled.

"Umm.. I don't know.. I mean.. I'm not sure." Belle said.

"How about this.. Hospitals have generic names for those who aren't sure who they are.. May we use that?" Archie said.

"W-what is it?" Belle asked.

"Its Jane Doe." He said softly. "Just a generic name. We will only use it until we can figure things out.. Alright?" he smiled. Avery stood proudly in how wonderful Archie was.

"Y-yes. That will be fine." She said meekly.

"Great." Avery said sweetly. "Ms. Doe. My name is Averianna Gold, I am the town social worker. This is my fiancee Dr. Hopper." she gestured to Archie.

"N-nice to meet you.. W-what is a social worker Ms. Gold?" Belle asked, Avery cringed at Ms. Gold.

"Please. Call me Avery." Avery smiled. "And I am here to help you. As is Dr. Hopper. We work together to help people who need help in the town. In your case, to find out who you are, and to maybe find a bit of normalcy." she smiled.

"W-who was that man?" Belle asked frightened. "He kissed me!"

"He.." Avery started and looked at Archie. She didn't want to mess Belle's mind up.

"He was someone from your life before." He stated softly. "You are suffering from what we call amnesia. A memory laps if you will."

"Oh.. I guess that makes sense.. I don't remember remember him though.." she said.

"Yes.. But don't worry. You'll stay here in the hospital for a while."Archie said. "Amnesia is tricky. The brain in a tricky thing." Archie pulled out a card from his wallet, and Avery did the same. "Call us if you need anything. Or if you start remembering anything." Archie smiled.

"We're almost always with each other, and our cell phone numbers are on there." Avery added.

"Y-yes. Of course." Belle said taking the cards.

"The calming substance they gave you make you sleepy. We'll go to let you rest dear. Just call." Avery smiled. They both left, while Avery was leaving she heard Belle say,

"Ms. Gol- Avery.." Avery turned around. "Dr. Hopper is a lovely man, you two are a perfect match." Then Belle slipped off to sleep. Avery smiled and whispered.

"I love you mom." and went back to the group. as the walked down the hall Archie smiled and whispered to her.

"Fiancee?" he said, smiling wider. Avery blushed.

"It uh... just slipped out. It seemed ore normal."

"Uh huh." Archie said, playfully not believing her. They finally rejoined the group but They all looked on edge.

"Avery! There you are! Can you do surgery." Snow asked, Avery was taken aback.

"Umm.. No." She said.

"Wait.. Archie is a Doctor." Leroy said.

"Wrong kind of Doctor." Archie defended.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys?" Avery asked.

"The stranger is bleeding out and we can't find Whale. He was supposed to be in OR." Emma said. Avery stood shocked.

"Wait what?" Avery said.

"Yeah.. He's been drunk. And he's gone." Emma said. Avery was cursing inside her head so bad she would probably even make Emma blush. "And your Dad just turned us down to help."

"Alright. Just.. keep things in order here. Ruby, lets get Victor and bring him back here-" Avery started.

"We can let him die. The stranger I mean." Leroy said. Avery stopped.

"We can't let him die." Emma said.

"Emma's right.. We can't." Snow stood with her daughter.

"It could be easy. Just not find Whale. I mean.. he is from the real world. He drove INTO town." Leroy defended.

"Leroy has a point, my instincts tell me that's a bad thing." Charming said.

"Enough." Avery said sternly, she was getting a little sickened by the conversation. "We aren't killers. Ruby and I are going to find the Doctor. We are going to save this man. Then when he is better. Emma and I are going to play normal happy small town, if he saw something strange I will wipe his memory and send him on his merry way." she huffed, she looked at a white jacket in Emma's hand. "That Victor's?" She asked.

"Yes." Emma said, smiling a little bit at Avery taking charge.

"Ruby.. if you don't mind." Avery said, Ruby took it and took a long sniff. Her and the wolf left the hospital quickly. Behind her, she heard Leroy said. "I guess you loose all the arguments don't you Hopper?" then she heard Archie "We don't fight." That made Avery smile.

"That was amazing Avery.. how you stood your ground back there." Ruby said, leading the way.

"Thank you... But honestly I see the fear that Leroy has.. I mean I use magic.. and the real world... its strange for them. But I mean I wouldn't let anything happen to any of you guys.' She smiled at Ruby. "Especially not you Red."

"On my god.. the pier.. He's going to jump." Ruby said, pointing to the blonde hair figure on the edge of a pier. "WHALE DON'T" Ruby screamed, he stepped forward again, Avery grabbed Ruby, Magicked to the edge of the pier and both Ruby and Avery caught him by his shirt and hoisted him up.

"Victor what the hell are you doing?" Avery chasted him, both girls were a little out of breath hauling up a grown man.

"Just let me go!" he said, a little helplessly. "I can't help that man.. I can't help anyone." Victor panted back.

"Victor-" Avery started.

"NO! Its your fault I'm here! In this world!" He screamed at Avery. "You used me! You used me! You KNEW! You always knew!"

"Always known what?" Ruby asked. Victor began to sob.

"That it wouldn't work! THAT it would never work!"

"That's not true Victor.." She put a hand on his shoulder.

"YOU WERE THERE THE NIGHT HE DIED!" Victor said back to her. "You were in the pub right after my father shut me down.. and I know I saw you in the graveyard when he was shot! This was all you! You wanted me to die! You knew I'd fail!"

"He who?" Ruby was stuff confused, but even through his hysteric, drunken ramblings Avery knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Gerhardt." Avery said.

"My baby brother.." Victor added, Avery put a hand on his shoulder again,he shuddered.

"That's not true.. I didn't want him to die.. I liked Gerhardt. He was handsome and charming and very sweet. He didn't deserve to die. It was me who asked Daddy to fund your work.. yes.." Avery took a deep breath. "But not for you to fail." she looked at him dead in the eyes, tears forming. "I wanted you to succeed.. I knew you would.. I needed you to."

"Why?" he asked quietly.

"My best friend is dead.. She was practically my sister... Her and my father were all I had in the entire world. If you could bring back the dead.. She could be alive again..." Avery ducked her head.

"Y-you... didn't know?" Victor said calmly.

"No.. Like I said. I liked Gerhardt." that seemed to calm down a lot. He sat down with the two ladies and began to talk calmly. Luckily for Avery's reputation, he said nothing about Avery wanting to break Regina.  
"I wanted my name to stand for life." he said. "Now everyone thinks its the name of a monster.. I guess they were right." He chuckled darkly. "Avery you and your father live by 'Magic always has a price'. But from where I am standing.. so does science." He finished to the women. Avery looked at Ruby to speak, she felt as though her and her father had done enough to this poor man.

"Yea.. You're Frankenstein.. and I'm a werewolf.." Ruby shuddered a breath. "I ate my boyfriend." Both Victor and Avery looked at Ruby.. Avery didn't know that. "Regina thought she was punishing by making us forget who we were.. but she underestimated how much crap we have been through." Ruby said.

"Victor.. you need to go back." Avery coaxed.

"That man in that hospital.. someone keeps calling for him.. maybe a wife..Maybe there is still a stuff you can fix." Ruby said.

"A life you can bring back.. A life you can save." Avery put her arm around him.

"Lets go." Victor said. Avery magicked the three of them to the door of the hospital and the three of them walked in. Charming, Snow, Leroy, Archie and Emma were all in a row in the waiting room chairs.

"You're back!" Snow said standing.

"Finally." Emma said.

"Just needed to stretch my legs. Now I am here and ready to do this thing." Victor started walking to the OR then he turned.

"And Gold?" Avery turned. "I regret the day I ever met you and your father.. You two didn't pay me enough gold for this." Avery shouted back to his frame walking away.

"It was a bottomless satchel. Suck it up Frankenstein!" she heard him laugh at the door closed.

"Frankenstein? As in Doctor Frankenstein?" Emma said, Leroy and Snow looked just as shocked.

"Charming didn't tell you guys how he brought Regina's old boyfriend Daniel back from the dead?" Avery looked at Charming.

"And got his arm ripped off in the process." Charming added.

"Cool." Leroy said.

"What happened while we were gone?" Snow asked.

"So that's why he's here.. He did business with you and your dad." Emma said.

"Not true.. Not everyone is here. Regina chose who she wanted. We had no choice in the matter." Avery said. "And for the record.. I rarely participated with my father. But after I was no longer needed as adviser to the queen.. the family business seemed more lucrative." she shrugged. "So.. Belle is still sedated, Victor is where he belongs, and that man?" she pointed to his 'room'.

"Still there." Emma said.

"Good.. need caffeine." Avery said robotic. Archie had a cup of tea waiting for her. "You're a good man. I love you." she leaned into him, they all waited for news on the man's surgery, Avery stared off into space at the man's makeshift hospital room's had called her by her mother's name.

_You're the spitting image of your mother._

She wasn't sure if that was an insult or not. She only saw her in a stolen memory once. The one where her mother was saying she wished her own child had died during birth. And her father ripped out her mother's heart. Then Avery remembered.. that man was there too! She never watched the full memory.. watching what unfolded was enough.. but she was sure she saw him there. She would go after him for answers. She needed them, her father never spoke of her mother,ever. Even before the magic. She didn't break eye contact with the door until Ruby ran in front of her vision. That's when she noticed only Archie and Avery were left in the waiting room.

"You did it!" She heard Ruby say. The group came back and met Victor and Ruby in the room, Archie nudged Avery to move and joined the group.

"He's got some recuperating to do.. but he'll live."

"Good I have some questions to ask him." Emma said.

"He's waking up."

"Already?" Red asked.

"I waited a couple of hours before telling you just in case, but he hasn't keeled over yet."

"We'll go with you Emma." Snow said.

"No.. we aren't a group Sheriff." Emma said.

"But.. we've been doing this together." Snow said, kind of hurt.

"I know.. but we are trying to convince this guy that this place is normal. In a normal town, the sheriff goes in and asks a few questions... She doesn't bring her parents in with her." Emma said.

"That's true." Charming said.

"Alright.. I'm going to. Just in case I have to wipe a mind." Avery said.

"Avery-" but she cut Emma off.

"I am the social worker to both the town and the hospital Emma.. my job to.' Avery smiled. Then her phone went off. The caller ID was a hospital number, it was Belle. "James.. The hospital is calling too."

"Why?" Charming asked her.

"Because James is going to go grab my father by the lapels of his designer suit and shake him." Avery said Archie shook his head.

"I got it.. Go wipe minds." he chuckled and went to Belle. Avery went with Emma. As they entered the room, there was a beat up man in a bed, Avery felt sorry for him.

"Wow he was hurt bad." She said softly.

"Oh yeah. It was a bad crash." Emma said.

"Nurse?" He said weakly.

"Sheriff actually. Sheriff Swan." Emma said. "I Have your personal effect.. I'll just place the here." she said. "This is our social worker Averianna Gold." Avery nodded to him and smiled.

"H-hello." he said.

"Mr. Mendell. I need to talk to you about the accident." Emma said professionally.

"Oh my god.. did I hit somebody?" He asked truly remorseful. Emma and Avery looked at each other, Avery really didn't know the answer to his question. "Oh my god." he croaked sorrowfully. "Is he ok?"

"Stop worrying about him." Emma said, then covered herself. "The damage is minimal. He'll be ok."

"Oh good." he said.

"Now.. Mr. Mendell.. don't strain yourself." Avery said softly. "Everything is fine. Sheriff needs to know your version of events.

Then you need to take it easy. You're banged up pretty bad."

"I need to know what you did.. what you saw." Emma said.

"I didn't see anything.." he started.

"You were driving." Emma said.

"Well.. I saw the road.."

"I just figure I, as a social worker, would put your mind at ease.. maybe an explanation of what you saw." Avery said, but the man cut her off.

"I was texting." he admitted, Avery and Emma took a deep breath.

"Oh.." Emma said.

"I looked down.. for just a second. When I looked up.. he was too close to avoid. I know its not legal." he was emotional, and genuine.

"Its ok Mr. Mendell." Avery put a comforting hand over his.

"I'm just glad you were honest with me." Emma said looking in his eyes.

"So.. no charges?" he asked.

"No no charges. I'll let you go with a warning this time." Emma smiled.

"So.. Ms. Gold. When can I go home?"

"As soon as the Doctor clears you. I just want you to know Mr. Mendell.. That man is fine. Everyone is fine." Avery smiled.

"But sometimes pain medication gives nightmares. So here is my card." Avery held out the slip of card stock. She wrote a number on the back. "Here is the number of my finance is a psychologist. Its his office number. But if he doesn't answer you can call my cell which is also on the card. I'll get him for you ASAP. Alright?" Avery said.

"O-oh.. Thank you." he said.

"I just don't want you to remember Storybrook so traumatically.. its bad for tourism." Avery smiled wonderfully. "Now.. rest." She said sweetly and her and Emma left the room. As they walked down the hallway Emma gave a little chuckle.

"Ms. Gold." she smirked.

" I know.. I know." Avery laughed back. "Averianna Rose Gold." She made a scrunched face.

"You know what's going to be worse?" Emma laughed, Avery lifted an eye brow. "Averianna Rose Hopper."

"Hyphenated maybe even worse." They both chuckled, feeling the relief of not having their magical town outed. When they entered the waiting room.

"Did he see anything?" Charming asked.

"We're clear." Emma said,

"Told you guys not to worry." Avery said.

"Hey! If you were wrong, I was going to offer you up for dissection first." Leroy said.

"I would be fine with that." Avery said smiling, then turned to Victor. "Good going Doctor." she pushed him and went home with Archie.

* * *

**How was that?!**

**A little spicey in the beginning, wasn't it?**

**They never get a break though..**

**The Hook/Avery thing.. it gets better.. her gears are turning now... Spiting image of her mother! :D**

**Next chapter is Name of the Brother flashback chapter.. and we found out why Rumple was so "Interested in his work." **

**Hope you guys enjoyed this.**

**Read and Review please lovely readers!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I have yet to own Once Upon a Time.. if I did Avery would be in it.. and I'd play her! Haha**

**A/N: Enjoy a flashback!**

* * *

Averianna ran through the dark castle excitedly in her gown, which her body was now regretting. She tripped over the magnificent fabric going up the tower steps too quickly and fell, ripping the gown and drawing blood from her palms and knee.

"Oh damn the gods." she said more distressed at the gown than her hands. The fabric had her father's gold threaded into it. Her father was at the step above her looking down at her.

"Averianna.." He shook his head in amusement. He wasn't worried about a few scrapes, he knew she was a big girl.

"Papa!" she said excitedly and she threw her arms around him, knocking him back slightly.

"Averianna.. What has gotten into you."

"I need a favor." She said.

"Averianna..." he shook his head.

"Its not a deal.. lets say its. furthering the family business." Averianna smiled, reflecting her relation to her father. Her father laughed and looked amused again. "There are whispers.. a man, from another land.. trying to bring the dead back to life."

"Averianna you cannot believe such things.. you and I know that magic can do many things-" She cut him off.

"Its not magic.. They call it science!" she expressed. Her father gave her an awkward look.

"Listen.. I'm not sure, whatever you're thinking is beneficial on getting us where we need to go." he said.

"I want to try to bring Eva back.. You said her death was not a part of the plan. Plus.. having Regina get kicked out of the castle and demoted as queen might be a good push.." she urged him.

"Eva's death was not a part of the plan. I promised you.. but.." he said thinking.

"We can pretend to bring Daniel back.. That man, the Science man must want something in return. We'll have him break Regina for you.." she urged him again. Her father smiled, he liked the idea. "I'll go.. Scope it out.. If the rumors are true.. and he is really trying to bring back the dead.. we can make a deal. Then we make Regina heartbroken and powerless.. She'll come crawling to the magic you offer then boom.. you have your curse." Averianna proposed again.

"Does this land have magic? That will be the only thing stopping you from getting there." he asked.

"Yes.. but its not strong. But still present." she said. He sighed. He knew it was an offer he couldn't refuse.

"Fine.. take Jeffer-"

"No." She protested. "I want this. More than anything.. and I want to do it on my own. Please.. give me the chance." she said to him.

"You are still going to need Jefferson to get you there." He said. Averianna groaned and went looking for Jefferson.  
When Averianna and Jefferson arrived at the land in question, it was different than she had expected. It was void of all color, save for herself and Jefferson.

"Here." she gave some gold to Jefferson. "There is something I need to do alone.. go entertain yourself." Jefferson nodded and went away. Averianna looked down at her appearance and saw how different she looked. She snapped her fingers and her dress magically changed, but except of the puff of smoke that usually happened, it was a slow creeping change. She began to walk in a direction.. she than realized that she had no idea where she was going. Then she heard the name she had heard whispered in her world. "Frankenstein." it was coming from inside a pub. She looked in a window and saw men in white uniforms. There was on right in front of her walking over to them. That must be him. Averianna sat next to the group and ordered herself some wine. Luckily that was a beverage that crossed world. She watched as the men talked and joked. Frankenstein was a handsome enough man. Lovely features, broad shoulders. His friends left and Averianna went up to the seat next to him.

"Is this seat taken sir?" she asked sweetly.

"Not at all miss.. Especially if a pretty Miss like you is sitting there." He smiled. It was dazzeling. Averianna laughed.

"You are a charmer. But honestly.. You are Frankenstein.." Averianna smiled and added excitedly. "The Scientist."  
'Oh.." He laughed. "Oh no.. That is my older brother.. Victor. I am Gerhardt." He held out his hand, Averianna shook it.

"Averianna." She smiled.

"Wow.. That is a unique name.. but pretty." Gerhardt flashed another smile.

"Its not pretty.. but thank you for trying to make me feel better about such a horror of a name." Averianna laughed, finishing her drink.

"So.. you want to see my brother?" He asked, finishing his drink as well.

"Yes. I was hoping to see him." she said.

"Then I'll make you a deal." Averianna knew her father would like this man. "Stay here and have another drink with me.. And I will tell you where to find my brother." he smiled.

"Well than.. I do think I can make that deal Master Frankenstein." She laughed, the young man took her hand and kissed it.

"Just Gerhardt to you beautiful." he smiled. "I can assume you aren't from around her?" Averianna shook her head. "Well.. Then.." he turned to the man behind the bad. "Two gins please."

"Gin?" Averianna asked, staring at the clear liquid.

"Yes ma'am.." He leaned in and winked. "Personally my favorite." he held up his glass. "To a beautiful woman and all the gin joints in the world." he smiled. Averianna again laughed and lightly tapped her glass with his. She sipped the liquid. It was wet and dry all at the same time. With a strength to it and a oh to well burn that wasn't at all overpowering as she thought it was.

"You are a very handsome man. I am afraid to meet your elder brother, for the sake of being over powered by the charm." Averianna smiled at him.

"Well.. Allow me to honor my half of the deal." Gerhardt said, he turned to the door which just opened. "Victor.. Brother! Over here." he called. The man, Victor, came over and shook Gerhardt's hand. Victor was about the same size, and they had similar features, but Victor's were a bit harder. He also had much much lighter hair. It seemed as though both men were very well off and taken care of, but Victor had to work a little harder for something. She looked at the other man. "Victor.. This is the radiant Averianna." Gerhardt

"Averianna.. I daresay that is a name I shall never forget." Victor bowed slightly and kissed her hand.

"Victor.. Its a pleasure to meet the man who just proved me correct." Averianna laughed, as did Gerhardt.

"I am afraid I don't understand." Victor said.

"I was just telling your brother here that if I were to meet you that there would be so much charm that I wouldn't be able to stand it. Now I have both Frankenstein men in the same room and I believe it is making my head light." she smiled. Victor laughed along with his brother. "Gerhardt dear. Would you mind getting me a bottle of this gin for my father?" she smiled. He accepted and left Averianna and Victor alone.

"So Averianna.. How do you know my brother?" he asked.

"Actually.. I was looking for you." She said looking at him.

"Why me?" he asked.

"What you do Mr. Frank-" he cut her off.

"Its Doctor Frankenstein." Victor kissed her hand. Averianna had no idea what a doctor was but she figured he was important.

"My mistake Doctor." she smiled.

"So.. my work?" he asked.

"Yes.. My father is willing to pay handsomely for my happiness." she smiled. Gerhardt was back with her bottle.

"Yes well my brother and I are going to our father's for the holiday. But I am in our summer home." Victor said.

"Splendid." Averianna said. "I will bring my father here.. and I will find you." she said, then took her bottle from Gerhardt, thanking him. "The drinks are on me gentlemen." She pulled out the gold.

"Now now Averianna. That goes against are deal." Gerhardt said. "And I am a man of my word." he smiled. Oh yes, father would really like him.

"Thank you Gerhardt." She kissed his cheek.

"How will you find me?" Victor asked.

"I will find you." She kissed his cheek as well. Then she called Jefferson when she reached an empty park. They took the hat back to the dark castle. "PAPA!" she called and he appeared in the dining room.

"Averianna my love. It is about time you got back."

"Sorry papa! But he's real! He exists!" She cried happily to him.

"Oh?" He said.

"Yes! His name is Victor Frankenstein.. Doctor Frankenstein!" She said. "Oh father please! Its a chance for Eva to be back.." tears welled up in her eyes.

"Then I will have to meet him.. I will do this for you." He opened her arms for her, "No cost." That shocked Averianna. She never really asked for anything beyond what a father should give.. but when she did they always dealed.

"Why?" She asked shocked.

"Its officially your birthday." he smiled and kissed her head. "Happy birthday my Princess."

* * *

**IDK really where this chapter came from except that I wanted to show that Avery had no reason to not like the Frankenstein bothers!**

**Just random information chapter!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT!**

**A/N: Enjoy**

* * *

Avery woke up early, the sun was just beginning to turn the sky its grayish pink. She barely slept at all last night, all she could think about was Hook calling her Milah. Avery followed the arm around her up to the lovely man it was attached to. Archie was still deep asleep but she knew that if she moved her wouldn't stay that way. She got up anyway and when he stirred she spoke.

"I just need a shower love. I'll be right back." she kissed his forehead.

"Mmmkaayy." He mumbled sweetly. As she walked towards the bathroom she heard, "Happy Birthday sweetheart." then a soft snore of him. She would inquire later on how he found out, only her father and Eva knew her birthday. She turned and walked into the bathroom, closed and locked the door. She really had no intention of showering. Avery changed herself then magicked herself to the docks. Hook's ship must be there. She slowly walked up it until she felt the unmistakable twinge of magic. With a wave of her hand, the Jolly Roger was there, after she boarded, Avery put the cloak back on. She didn't want anyone to know she had been here.

It took Avery no time to find Hook's personal cabin, where the captain slept. She rummaged through everything. He had nothing really, some jewelry men's and women's, some maps, some drawn locations, empty rum bottles. A couple notes and letters, and useless scraps of paper. He looked like an ordinary pirate, not that Avery had ever come across any, but she had heard enough stories to know, she was about to give up when she saw it. It was the drawing of a woman, a small coal portrait. The Fairy tale Land's version of a picture, it was of a woman, and in the bottom corner had the name Milah written on it. This was her mother. Avery took a deep breath and found a mirror, she held the drawing up next to her and was frightened at the resemblance. She pocketed the drawing and magicked her way back to the bathroom she left.

Avery walked out of the bathroom to breakfast being made. Archie's back was to her and he was making waffles. She smiled and hugged him from behind.

"Are you going to tell me where you went?" he asked sweetly.

"Mmm?" Avery said. Of course she would get caught.

"You weren't in the shower." He said turning to her still smiling.

"How did you know?" Avery hung her head.

"You sing in the shower.. and you forgot to turn the shower off." He kissed her forehead. She had been so cuaght. "Normal people don't get out of a shower and not turn it off."

"Oh.. damn." she said giggling at herself. She flicked her wrist and heard the shower turn off.

"You wanna tell me the story?" he asked. Avery sighed and took the drawing out of her pocket.

"Milah.." Archie said and stared at the picture. "You two look.." he trailed off.

"She... that's my mother. Hook was the man she ran off with when I was an infant.." Avery said. I kinda checked out his ship and found this." she gestured to the picture. Then she heard Henry call her. "Henry is calling me.."

"You gave Henry the Call?" Archie asked.

"Yeah.. when we thought Regina.. you know." she shrugged. "I knew it would be the safest thing to do." she smiled.

"Ahh.." he said. "Maybe after you go to Henry.. visit that man Hook." Archie handed her back the drawing of her mother.

"Why would I do that?" she asked, surprised that he suggested exactly what she was thinking.

"Because you were going to do it anyway." Archie kissed her lips sweetly and pulled her into a tight embrace. Obviously him being away was just as bad for him as it was for her.

"I wish we could stay like this all day." She nuzzled into his chest.

"I'll be here all day." he said kissing the top of her head. "And I won't tell anyone its your birthday." added.

"Thank you, love." and she was gone. She arrived at the Charmings with her father. "Daddy. What are you doing here?" she asked.

"He's here to pick up my daughter and take her god knows where." Charming said annoyed. Letting both Golds in. Emma and Henry had bags and suit cases.

"Dad where are you going?" she said "Wait. Where can you go?"

"I am leaving town." he said. That caught Avery's attention.

"You can't leave town!" She told him like her was stupid. "You'll become your cursed self."

"Avery." he started.

"No! I am not putting up with that-"

"I figured it out. I'm going to find your brother." He said, Avery stopped talking. "And Emma owes me a favor and she is honoring it."

"You were just going to leave without telling me?" Avery said.

"Listen.." he said but Avery turned away from him.

"You called Henry?" she said to the little boy.

"I wanted to tell you bye... and give you this." he handed her a homemade card. It was a birthday card. Avery hugged the boy. "How did you know?" she asked.

"How can people not guess it.." Her father said. "It was the day my cursed self and you always fought the worst." he said sadly. Avery didn't ever want to think of her father's cursed self again. The actual 'Mr. Gold' was a horrible man who Avery never figured out. He gave her things then verbally tore her down for it. He knew all of her hopes and dreams and weaknesses and used all of them against her.

"We'll find your big brother Avery." Henry smiled. "Make sure you keep everyone safe from Cora.." he smiled. Avery laughed and kissed his forehead.

"Cora.. I can handle." she heard Charming tell her father to watch over them. Then they left. "I'm sorry about hi-" Avery started.

"Avery.. Its not your job to watch over your father. Plus you've been through so much these past few days I don't expect you to." Charming said, assuring her.

"Thank you. I have errands to get done. Sorry for just running off." she smiled.

"Its okay." Mary Margaret smiled. "I didn't know today was your birthday." she said.

"Eh. I've had so many. I don't really care for them anymore." Avery hugged her and left, at first she was heading straight for the hospital, but stopped at Granny's instead.

"Hey Avery.. What can I get you?" Ruby asked, the diner was slow today.

"I don't suppose you'll spike my tea with alcohol this early would you?"

"Umm no. Sorry.. Its about Belle huh?" Ruby said, giving her a cup of tea.

"No.. I am fairly confident between Blue, my father, and I. we can think of something. Right now, we just need to keep her safe. She doesn't know who to trust and who is evil. Its.. promise not to tell anyone?"

"If there is a secret being told in my diner, I deserve to know." Granny came over, damn her wolf hearing.

"Alright Granny.. its just.. this." she handed the two women the drawing of her mother. Ruby took it and stared it at.

"She's pretty.. but I don't get it. What's the big deal" Ruby said. Granny however was putting it together, looking from Avery back down to the picture and back up.

"Averianna.. is this your mother? Or another sister?" Granny asked.

"My mother..." She said, ruby took an intake a breath. "Her name was Milah."

"Really? Wow.." Ruby said looking at the drawing again. "I don't see how your Dad keeps getting these pretty girls." she shook her head playfully, she was trying to get Avery to smile.

"Yeah.. Milah was married to my Dad when he was still human." Avery sipped her tea. "She left when I was a few months old. I never got to meet her."

"Wait.. last night when you said you were mistakenly called your mother's name?" Ruby said again.

"Hook.. he was drugged with those sedatives and pain killers for his broken ribs. Since he's from our world but escaped the curse, it was his first time taking them" Avery shrugged.

"So he was soo drugged." Granny said chuckling a bit.

"Yep.. he looked at me like he saw a ghost." Avery sighed again. "I.. Dad never spoke a word about my mother. I didn't even know that she died until many years afterwards. Not that it was such an impact on my life. I stole one of my dad's memories.. that's how I found out she died. But I also found more than a bargined for when I did."

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked, her and ehr grandmother were giving Avery that pity look that she usually hated, but today she kind of needed.

"I just did.. Hook.. that's the man she ran off with." Then she looked more to Granny. "I know I owe my mother nothing, I know this. I just.. I want to know who she is. I want to know if I am something like her. The more I saw Emma and Henry acting like each other and Snow and Charming when they didn't even really know them, especially in Emma's case.. I just want to know. For me.. I mean I have lived multiple lifetimes.. but I don't even know half of where I come from." Granny put a hand on her arm.

"I understand.. But I don't want you to let that Hook poison you against your father. I can't believe I am saying this, but he has been a damn good father. Not a good anything else, but a father yes. Being a single father is hard as it is.. and from the sound of it, your father hasn't always had the power to give you everything.. I just want you to know that I believe that your father isn't perfect, but he has done what he can. And nothing should change that." Granny said in her harden voice that usually meant she cared.

"You're right.. And I would never. Plus there is probably nothing Hook could say about my father that would shock me anyway." Avery giggled.

"Go get the answers you need.." Ruby handed her the drawing back. "Then you can come back here and I'll spike your tea." she winked.

"The deal is struck." Avery said doing her best impression of her father. The ladies laughed and Avery finally had the courage to magic herself to the hospital.

"Avery. Hello.. If you're here about Belle.. We moved her to a more permanet room." Victor said smiling at her when she walked up to her, he was obviously hungover but still acting nice.

"Actually.. I'm not.. that pirate, Hook." she told him.

"Yes.. Pretty bad injuries. Mostly just painful. Not life threatening." He said again.

"Is he still in that closet?"

"Yes ma'am." and with that he was called somewhere else and Avery went into the room. He was awake and looked at her.

"Hello love, what can I do for you? Here to finish your father's job?" he said darkly. Avery kept hersel light. She wanted answers, not a confrontation.

"No.. I actually wanted to know how you were." She pulled out her card with he information and handed it to him.

"What is this?" he asked surveying it suspiciously.

"Its my card.." She took a deep breath and sat in the chair next to his bed. "It has my cell phone number and my office address. You know. How you can contact me if you need me. I am a social worker, help people who need help. If I can't help I find those who can. I find them homes or jobs or someone to talk to professionally and otherwise."

"You kept your name from the other world Averianna?" he asked, looking at the card, her full name was on it. Avery laughed.

"Well in a way. Everyone calls me Avery." She smiled.

"Avery? I do like that better than Averianna." Hook strained, obviously he was in a bit of pain. Avery laughed.

"Me too. A new world... a new start." Avery shrugged, she didn't know why she was so afraid of this man. He was in a hospital bed, hurt badly. Plus Avery was very powerful, she knew what she was capable of. She knew she could easily hurt this man, and she would if she had to. Why was she so afraid?

"So beside business.. why are you here?" he asked. "I am sure your Papa doesn't appreciate this." Avery said nothing. "Oh.. you did not see it fit to tell him Lass?"

"You caught me." she said. "I wanted to ask you about something.. well someone." she handed him the drawing.

"Your mother." He whispered. "Where did you get this?" He hardened quickly.

"You and I both know that answer." She said sweetly. "Listen. I'm not here for a confrontation, or to hear about how much of a monster my father is. Because I know. My mother though.. I don't know anything. Please, can you tell me anything about her?" that softened him.

"She. well.. She was a strong lass. Always had her shoulders back, bracing for the world. But she was also kind. And-" he started but didn't say it.

"and what?" she asked.

"You may actually have many-a reason to be angry with me. I actually didn't know about you.." he said.

"I was a small infant." Avery looked at the drawing again. Surprisingly he handed it back to her.

"Keep it." he said.

"You know that man you kidnapped?" she said without thinking.

"Ah yes the cricket.. what of him?"

"When Cora made him disappear. She made him appear dead. Made a dead body.. there was a funeral." Avery took a deep breathe. "He is my fiance." Hook's eyes looked aback.

"Ahh Lass. I am your worst enemy." Hook said.

"Yes.. I guess you are." she said. "I don't know where Cora is. Or what she is up to. But stay away from him. Spread who he is to Cora as well." She was harder this time.

"Maybe telling Cora about a love-"

"She won't. Listen.. Thanks for the information. Here" she waved a hand over him. He took an intake of breath.

"What did you do?"

"I didn't completely heal you.. But I made it possible for you to walk." She smiled.

"For me to walk?" the pirate asked.

"Yes. Snow and Charming just walked in. I am sure they are going to take you to your ship. I figure I would make it easier on you." She magicked herself out of the room and into her home. She walked into the kitchen, which was empty. Archie probably took Pongo for his walk, then she felt arms wrap around her from behind and kiss the spot on her neck behind her ear. She gasped, and she smelled Archie's cologne. She had always joked it at being the gentleman's nerd, but today it was arousing.

"Did you get the answers you wanted?" he said to her.

"Don't I always?" she whispered back leaning into him. "I also got to threaten someone." she giggled.

"That's my girl." he turned around and kissed her. It was sloppy, and a little unpracticed, and Avery loved it. He was trying not to be nervous, bu acting and speaking bold, but he was shaking. After a little, so was she. She felt him leading towards the bedroom. He took her phone and turn the ringer off. He worked on her coat, then he blouse. He hands shaking so badly, Avery took them in hers. They kissed and undressed. Then it was bliss. Passionate but a little aloof. But afterwards Avery was on a cloud, curled around the man she loved.

"Wow.. James." She said breathless.

"I love you Avery." He kissed her head. They laid like that, her listening to his heartbeat. "Looks like we caught a break." he laughed and so did she.

"You know.. Emma and Henry left town with me dad today." she said.

"I heard. Why?" He asked.

"To find my brother." she sighed.

"Good. So. I know you aren't into your birthday. But I am having Ruby deliver dinner and we just stay in tonight.." he kissed her temple.

"You are one romantic man." She kissed him and they snuggled in.

* * *

**First I would like to thank my reviewer Grace5231973 for prompting Granny's speech!**

**Also yes.. Archie got some.. I am not a smut writer plus I didn't want to up the rating.. but yes. Archie and Avery finally did 'it'. **

**I don't think Avery could handle hearing about her mom for that long.. **

**Hope you enjoyed it! **

**please read and review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time.. But I am excited for Season 3!**

**A/N: Here is a cute flashback that has a little family love!**

**Feel the love and Enjoy!**

* * *

Little Averianna shrugged herself in the branches of a tree, trying to hide her giggles. She was high off the ground, in the second tier of branches in a rather large tree. It as a wonder how small four year old Averianna got up there without falling.. or how she would get down without it as well. Then a young boy's voice was heard.

"Avy... come out come out where ever you are!" the boy walked right passed her, it made it even harder to hide her giggles. She was beating her big brother at hide and seek, which he was the self proclaimed 'master'. "Where is she? How can I lose her? She only had ten counts!" he sighed. "Come on Avy! Its been the better part of an hour.. Papa is going to need us home soon." Averianna did not move from her hiding spot. She would not lose to him. "Alright alright. I give up! You win! Now come out so we can go home sister!" the boy laughed.

"You walked right passed me Bae!" She giggled from her tree branch. Bae looked at the tree, then around and saw nothing. "Look up big brother!" She climbed down one tier of branches and was at the level closest to the ground now.

"Averianna!" He gasped. "Gods! What were you thinking you could have fallen and killed yourself. You would make Papa die of shock if her saw you like that." he was looking at her.

"Yes Bae." when went to swing down and he ran over to her, grabbing her by the waist and placing her gently on the ground instead of letting her drop on her own. "Bae I got up on my own." she huffed as she was yet again babied. She was four years old, she wasn't a baby any longer.

"You could have slipped and hurt yourself Avy. I can't let that happen." he said brushing off her dress. It was stained dirty, plus his hands were filthy.

"Bae.." She wriggled away. "You aren't helping." Bae rolled his eyes at his sister's need to think she was an adult at four years old.

"Okay okay.. Lets go home. Papa should be heading back from the fields." he said.

"Yay!" Averianna said. They were almost to their father's field when Averianna's feet began to drag. "Bae.. I'm hungry." she looked up tiredly at her brother who looked back at her solemnly.

"Avy.. you ate this morning." Averianna looked away and he sighed. "Hey Avy.. We'll have lots of hot water before bed, with some broth, you'll last till morning." he said sweetly. Averianna looked at her feet sadly. This morning was such a long time ago. Bae spoke up happier.

"Climb on." He said, kneeling to allow his sister on his back.

"Why Bae?" She asked, but then she noticed him smiling at the logged fence of the fields. "Bae! Papa said not to try to jump that anymore. We'll get hur-" he cut her off by taking off in a full run. She held onto him as tightly as she could and began to giggle as he laughed. He picked up speed as they traveled down the hill. "Bae." Right then she felt like she was flying. Her brother had jumped the logged fence. Her stomach gave a little drop. Then there was a sudden stop and as Averianna went flying and skidding on the grass she heard a splash, then a worried voice.

"Averianna! Bae!" she looked over, her father was coming towards her as fast as he could. Averianna should see his limp was bad after a whole days work. He got to her and helped her up, Averianna saw her brother lifting himself out of a water trough, completely soaked. She giggled at him fiercely, throwing herself into a little bit of a fit. "Bae." Her father said helping him out of the trough as much as the crippled spinner could. "I told you to stop trying to jump the gate. Are you two hurt?" He looked between his children.

"I'm fine Papa." Bae said, then gestured to Averianna rolling around on the ground giggling. "And so is Avy apparently. Something funny sister?" he said in her direction.

"You look like a drowned rat, brother!" she squealed in delight. Suddenly she heard a tipping noise and water flushed over her, soaking her to the bone. Bae laughed with the trough in his arms.

"Now I have a little drowned mouse of a sister! We're a pair." he laughed at her.

"Bae!" she went to lunge at her brother.

"Now you two." Her father said, and the siblings stopped immediately. "Bae, tomorrow morning go retrieve more water for me eh?" Bae nodded. "Now lets go home. Its getting to close to the chill for you two to be out here wet. You'll catch your deaths." and they began walking back to their little hut of a home. Averianna took the basket of wool he was carrying and Bae took the larger bag of whatever else was needed. Their father walked better and when Averianna saw that she held out her little hand for her father to hold. He smiled and kissed it. When they got to the small village her father let go of her hand. "Bae, start a fire and you two get your wet clothes. I am going to see if Moraine's mother has any of her old clothes she can spare for you Averianna. You keep growing like a weed, I can't keep up with you." he chuckled, and handed Averianna his cloak before the two kids went inside.

Bae started a fire and took off his shirt hanging it to dry. While Averianna sat shivering a little in her father's cloak and wet dress. Bae walked over to a chest and pulled out a smaller shirt and trousers.

"Here Avy.. these were mine. They'll be a little big on you.. but they're dry." he smiled, and untied the back of her dress so she could change. After a minute, Averianna was standing there in little boy's trousers and a shirt, her dress hanging next to her brother's shirt. He looked at her and laughed. "You know.. if we put your hair up in a cap or something you'd look just like me when I was young." he sat next to her and put an arm around her. "I guess the water wasn't a smart idea."

"No one said you were smart big brother." She teased, and leaned into him, still shivering. Her tummy rumbled with hunger and she clutched it to make it stop.

"Its okay Avy. Papa goes to market soon. Everything will be okay." he hugged her. Their father came into the home carrying a few small dresses.

"Averianna, you're in luck! Moraine's mother had a boy and she is passed the age of having children or very near it. So she has these for you. Even a few thicker, winter ones." He said happily. Bae usually got their father's old clothes so he was set, but Averianna being a girl it made things difficult. "Although she said she wanted to see you in this one." He held up a little dress that was a worn emerald dress. It was long sleeved and obviously heavy for winter. "She says it was hers before it was Moraine's mother's before it was Moraine's and she wants to see you in it.. She says you are the prettiest little girl and it will go perfect with your dark hair rather than her family's blonde hair." he had a smile on his face. Then he got a good look at Averianna, and chuckled. "What are you wearing littlest?" he asked.

"Why don't you see Papa?" Bae started. "I have a mini me!" he hugged her closely. Averianna smiled.

"Do I have to change papa? These are warm.." She asked.

"Of course not. You're fine for the evening. But tomorrow, you're wearing a dress.. We don't want the village to think I'm raising a cross dresser." He tried to run her hand through the mess of waves and slight curls but got caught in knots and he sighed. "Damn the gods for your hair though little one. Come on, I need to comb it out." He said sitting on the bed in the room and grabbing a comb. Averianna sat in front of him, but felt her tummy growl lowly again, she clutched it hoping her father didn't hear it. Bae always hid how hungry he was, so in turn she did as well. Her father reached into the bag and pulled out some herbs for tea and a bit of wrapped meat, enough to make some soup and lots of broth. Averianna tried to hide her smile and Bae dropped the meat in the water. "We lost a lamb last night to a wolf. He left us a leg." Her father said kissing both his children, handing the youngest her homemade doll, and began on Averianna's hair.

"Papa." She asked using her fingers to comb out her doll's hair. She was so happy when Bae found what seemed to be horse hair stuck on a bush in the forest for her then bald doll.

"Yes my love." He said softly.

"Why don't I have a mommy to get clothes from and to help us?" she asked completely ignorant to how sensitive the subject was to both her father and her brother. Bae shot her a look of shock, like she had just smacked him in the face. Her father froze for half a second then continued to brush her hair and spoke softly.

"Your mother.. she's gone. Its something that is better explained when you're older. Alright sweetheart?"  
Averianna paused for a moment, then saw the saw look on her brother's face, she thought that was probably the same look on her father's face. "Okay Papa!" she turned around and wrapped her arms around him, curling into his lap. "I beat Bae at hide and seek today." She looked up at him sweetly.

"She cheated." Bae said.

"Did not! I am just better than you." She stuck her tongue out.

"Hmm I think I believe your brother." He said, spooning soup and broth into bowls. "And you know what happens to thieves?" He said coming back to the bed looking at her brother. Bae took hold of her quickly and her father tickled her swiftly. Averianna threw into a fit of giggles.

"Bae... Papa! No!" she gasped through giggled, trying to kick away while Bae was holding her in place. "You guys are cheating!"

Her father finally relented and they ate. They rarely had meat, and even though they lost some livestock, Averianna was happy for taste. She was also happy she didn't have only hot water until morning. She was still wondering why her mother wasn't there to help them, but soon she fell asleep clutching her doll. Thinking about a face of a woman, she could only image, that took a while. Feeding her dreams like the morning light, always slow and unfocused. In her sleep he felt a kiss on her temple and the warmth of a blanket and a body next to her. In her dreams it was the loving embrace of the mother she never had.

* * *

**Little Avery is soo cute! I am glad I got the chance to write her again. Although she didn't realize the sensitive subject that is her mother, she was 4 give her a bit of slack!**

**You know, their lives weren't perfect, and they were a little (A lot of) poor. But Rumple loved his children.. obviously.**

**Look at the happy family!**

**Although she did think of her Mama.. because everyone else had one! Even Bae had Milah for at least 10 years (in my version they didn't really say how old he was when Milah left, but he was old enough to remember her.. so yeah!  
**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!**

**This chapter was cute for me!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: NOPE still own nothing**

**A/N: Soo I am trying to keep with a little bit with one of the themes that I found in s.2 was confrontation with the past. Then the struggles that come with that. SO that is what I tried to give Avery.. I struggle with her past, it happens to be with Hook and her mother (for now).**

* * *

The next morning Avery awoke and she was still nude. There were empty containers of Granny's on the bed side table and three wasted bottles of wine, and she vaguely remembered Ruby saying something about a Giant in town and something about Charming's twin brother. That was a conversation to be had today. She lifted herself out of bed and cracked her back.

"Come back to bed." Archie mumbled.

"You sound hungover my love." She teased him.

"I am." he said. Avery kissed his forehead.

"I have to go talk to Snow and Charming."

"Mmmkkaay.. They said something about wearing to go farming." Avery scrunched her face when he said that and shook her head. She laid a hand on him curing him of his headache and kissed his temple. She wanted to magic herself to the Charmings but she decided against it after all the alcohol she had the night before. So she gabbed her jacket, slipped on some jeans and walked to the Charmings. The stairs were a little hard on her because her legs felt a little like Jello. When she reached their apartment, she knocked on the door.

"Well good morning Avery." Charming said smirking at her, apparently word got around about Ruby delivering to their house and Archie taking the delivery in a robe, with their messed up hair.

"Stow it Charming." She laughed, looking at the mark on his face. "Oohh Anton got you good." she laughed a little bit harder. He gave her a small glare and let her in the. As she passed she touched his face and healed him. "There all pretty again." She smiled.

"Hi Avery." Snow said.

"Hey Snow. I made your husband pretty again for you." she winked at her.

"Oh good!" Snow sighed playfully. "I was worried I would have to find another trophy husband." The women laughed.

"Hey!" Charming said defensively.

"Fell the love Charming." Avery laughed.

"So.. You know about Anton?" Charming said.

"Uh yeah.. He tried calling my Father up the beanstalk after.. well.. his run in with your brother." Avery said. "Dad was, thankfully, busy and I went up instead.. Talked him out of summoning the dark one.. and told him there was nothing I could do about the genocide of his people."

"My brother?" Charming said.

"Yes.. He wasn't solely responsible but it was his idea. His and Your adoptive father's... well and that slut Jack." Avery shrugged, Charming looked down. "H-hey.. Charming. Don't look like that. You are completely different than your brother.. Why didn't you call me? I could have helped?" she put a hand on his shoulder.

"We wanted to give you your birthday." Snow said, taking Avery's jacket for her. Avery looked between Snow and Charming and shook her head.

"Listen.. Snow you are the closest think I have had to a child in my many many centuries. That makes you." She punched Charming playfully. "My son in law. That means I will drop everything I have to, to make sure my kiddos are safe." Avery smiled.

"We know.. We know.. We were just-"

"I know I know.. Being good people." She smiled at the couple. "There are questions swimming now Charming." Avery took a seat.

"Yeah.. My brother.. he was-"

"An ass, love." Avery cut him off. "Nothing like you. But honestly.. When I went with my father to you. I was shocked why he invited me.. But you know my dad.. He knew what was going to happen. He saw that King George's son was to marry Snow." She looked at Snow. "He just didn't see which one. Its maddeningly unhelpful sometimes." she shook her head, Snow laughed.

"Well its good I wasn't introduced to an ass."

"Well.. its his dong he's dead, but its because of the time I met him when he was grown up." Avery shrugged.

"What did he do?" Charming asked.

"Grabbed my rear and wanted to bed me." Avery said, Snow choked on her coffee, Charming looked shocked.

"To the Dark One's daughter." He asked eye brows raised.

"Yep. Good to know, even raised as a Shepherd, you are the smart one." Avery said. "Anyway.. Yeah Anton was pretty crushed. How is he? Where is he?"

"He's with the dwarves in the fields." Snow said. "They made him an honorary dwarf."

"Good for him! He has been lonely so to long." Avery smiled. Snow kept looking at her like she wanted to say something.

"What Snow?" she said, looking from both them.

"Well.. Hook told us you visited him." Snow said.

"I did." Avery said.

"Why?' Charming asked.

"He didn't tell you?" Avery asked.

"No.. he left that out." Snow said, but she still looked strange.

"I'm not going after Hook!" Avery cleared up. "But that's not all you wanted to tell me." she sense.

"Emma found your brother.. and she.. well he.." Snow kind of stuttered.

"He's Henry's dad." Charming finished. That set Avery off kilter a little.

"I.. umm well.. Didn't see that coming." Avery said. "Emma must be having a panick attack."

"Oh yeah." Snow said. "Plus she lied to Henry about his dad."

"Oh no.." Avery said. "And my Dad? He hasn't called me at all."

"I didn't hear about your Dad. I-" Snow started.

"Don't worry. Your daughter was freaking out. I didn't expect you to think of my Dad at all. I just wanted to ask." Avery took a deep breath. "Do you know where they ended up?"

"No.. Just her freaking out.. She doesn't want Henry to get hurt." Snow said.

"Yeah.. Sounds like my brother has made his mistakes..." Avery took a deep breath. "I need to know where they are."

"Why?" Charming asked.

"Because.. He isn't mad at me. But I still want to talk to him. He won't come back here. I'll tell you right now, He'll find out my dad's near him and skip a million miles from him." Avery knew.

"Your dad might use you to get him here." Charming said.

"He better not. I'd punch my Papa in the face for using me." she said sternly then sighed.

"Hey Avery.. one more thing we need to talk to you about." Snow said.

"Yes?"

"Anton is growing magic beans.. For going back." Charming said.

"To the wasteland that is our world? I wouldn't go back." Avery said.

"Not even to help us take back our land?" Charming said.

"Charming.. The magic is nice.. yes.. But.. what I just want to be normal here. Have a fresh start."

"And Archie is a man here." Snow said.

"Yes.. I mean what if here things can be normal for me?"Avery looked at Charming, who obviously didn't like her answer. Then her phone went off, she looked down, recognizing it as the library's number. She answered but there was nothing but silence. Then a man groaning in pain.

"Avery everything okay?" Charming asked.

"Yeah. I just need to make a stop somewhere. And honestly I am a bit off this morning. To much to drink last night. I just wanted to make sure Charming here was okay." Avery smiled.

"Thanks Avery." And with that she mustered up her thoughts and magiced to the library. Hook was laying in a stack of books, on his ribs. He obviously passed out from the pain. Avery knew she should just leave him here. Another part of her went to help him, he was hurt so badly. She stood there thinking for a moment then muttered.

"Damn Charmings.. Rubbing off on me." She cursed herself and went to the man. She touched him and he groaned slightly.

"Hook." she said softly.

"Milah?" he squinted, Avery rolled her eys and prssed on his side, that shocked him right away. "Bloody hell woman!"

"You have to stop calling me that." She snapped and did a little repair work on his ribs again. "What happened to you?"

"Regina.. I-" He stopped. "Before the curse. Cora-"

"Was supposed to be dead. I know she had one job." She helped him get up.

"Well she commissioned me to do it.." He said.

"She outsourced the job to you.. a pirate. A person who will do most for the highest bidder..." Avery shook her head. "Idiot!" Hook laughed.

"You think highly of her Majesty." he was sarcastically.

"And even lower of her ridiculously vengeful mother." Avery rolled her eyes. "Because she didn't get a perfect life she now destroys everyone else's. She's ridiculous."

"Ahhh.. You know much of an unperfect life?" he asked with a smirk.

"Enough to know that most of the time you make your own darkness. There are people who take the hardships in life and turn them into building experiences. Then those are others, like Cora, who take a hardship and let it consume them. Life is a game, and those who let those things consume them are the losers." Avery spoke from her own experience.

"Like your father?" he said smooth as silk.

"Go back to the hospital.. or even your cabin. You need to rest Hook. Seriously.. I should even be helping you.. But-"

"But you help people." Hook said, pulling out the card she gave him.

"Yes. Now I have to go." She said to him. leaving him in a puff of purple smoke. She went home and dropped on the couch with Archie.

"You okay?" he asked.

"No.. My dad found my brother, he's Henry's dad, My mom's boyfriend is in town so I have the past here, then Cora is here in a rage of pissed off.. and Tomorrow is Snow's birthday and its also the day Eva died.." she gave a deep sigh.

"The way you speak about her.. I wish I would have met her." Archie said, referring to Eva.

"Yeah.. she was amazing." she smiled.

"I have to know. How does the daughter of the Dark One meet the Good Queen.. and become her best friend?" he asked, Avery just smiled and let the tears well in her eyes.

* * *

**She just can't get a break with Hook! Him and his mouth.**

**BBUUTTT next chapter AVERY MEETS EVA!**

**Stay tuned!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I only own Avery**

**A/N: FINALLY we see how Eva and Avery meet! Enjoy!**

* * *

Averianna was blindfolded, sword in hand, and intently listening for any movement. She had two training men in her rally room, both were armed, and she was literally playing the fight by ear. She took a deep a breath and heard movement. She clashed a sword with one of the men, and felt the brush of an attack from behind her, she moved her foot, and one man fell to the ground. Then there was a familiar flush of magic around her. Averianna yanked off her blindfold and found herself in an empty room, save or her and her father.

"Papa!" she said, slightly annoyed at him interrupting her training in such a profound way.

"Don't worry.. they're in a pub in the village.. I even gave them gold for a drink." He said, he was holding a box. "I've got a gift for you.." he gestured to the door that lead to her room. "Shall we?" he said, and she followed him. He placed the box on a chair by her bed and she slowly opened it. Inside was gorgeous light purple fabric with silver decals on it and white lace. It was breath taking.

"Father.. its beautiful." She held up the fabric to the light. "What's the occasion?" she asked suspiciously.

"Can't a father dote upon his daughter? Especially to keep her out of trousers." He lifted a brow and giggled to her training outfit, trousers were easier to train in. Averianna went behind her dressing screen and came out a few minutes later in the very traditional gown. Something that she would never be wear except for on special occasions, but she looked at her reflection and saw how the color looked with her hair, eyes, and skin. She loved it a lot. Her father magicked her hair in a wonderful bun with two curls coming down to frame her face and put a very graceful but very expensive diamond necklace on her. "I had also hoped you would wear it to the royal birth announcement today."

"I knew it." She said hardly. "We never get invited to those things.. How did we merit an invitation?"

"What happened to ask me no questions, tell you no lies?" He said smartly.

"Got it." She looked at her reflection in awe of herself.

"You are so beautiful my princess." he smiled at her reflection. "Its a sad thing you train with men." he shook his head.

"I'll make you a deal, I will go with you today, you buy me a wonderful to court dress everyday.. But not one with the wide hips such as this." he held her hand out for her father.

"The deal is struck." he laughed. "We have a carriage waiting." and with that they left. After a short trip,

Averianna knew it was helped along with magic, they arrived at a castle, with many other lovely looking carriages. Her father just had a plain cloak on, trying to not draw attention to himself. Averianna sighed and went inside and mingled along with the royals and court members. She wasn't exactly comfortable but she took a deep breath and walked into the castle's ballroom. The King was announced, then the Prince the king's son, and his wife the Princess were then announced.

"Prince Henry and Princess Cora." was announced. Averianna scrunched her face, and leaned over to her cloaked father.

"Princess Cora? Ugh.. I thought my name was bad.. that sounds like something is breaking." she whispered behind her fan. Her father smiled, and opened her mouth to speak. Then she heard a giggle behind her. Averianna turned her head and saw a young woman around her height, and that looked similar in age to what Averianna looked, although Averianna used magic to make herself look younger. She was beautiful, skin, eyes and her dark raven hair. Her dress and walk were as graceful and as breathtaking as the tiara upon her head. She had caught the attention of a royal.

"I could not agree more." She said in a most lovely voice. "But to whom are you speaking to?" She sead leaning to look behind Averianna. Of course, her father could not be seen by anyone but her. Averianna knew she must look insane.

"Oh.. no one.. I was just remarking to myself. I umm.. didn't want anyone to hear me speaking so offensively of the princess in her own castle." Averianna attempted to make herself blush.

"Oh." She said brightly, then outstretched her hand. "Princess Eva. The Northern Kingdom."

"Averianna.." She shook her hand. She didn't really have a kingdom, Royalty knows better than to claim her father and his land. Averianna had to think quickly. "From where ever the wind takes me." Averianna smiled brightly. Eva let out a wonderful laugh.

"Very smartly said. Obviously you a woman who knows the wording and the dance of politics and dealings." Eva kept smiling at her. She had no idea.

"Yes. She is going to announce the baby's name." Averianna nodded to the royals at the thrones.

"Her name is.. Regina." Princess Cora announced and people clapped. Eva clapped listfully.

"Would you care to get a drink Averianna?" Eva asked her. Averianna looked at the corner of her eye at her father, who was focused on Mother and Child in the front.

"Yes. Thank you Eva." and they walked together. There was a little silence, then Eva stopped halfway across the floor, allowing Averianna to walk in front of her for a few paces.

"Interesting." Eva said, looking from Cora to Averianna. "Who are you really?" Averianna was a little shocked.

"I don't know what you mean-"

"Don't worry. If you are a villager or something I won't toss you out." Eva said. "Not with the way Cora is glaring at you.. the Enemy of my Enemy is a friend." she smiled.

"You swear that you won't cause a fuss?" Averianna whispered to her.

"I swear on my throne." Eva said, handing her a drink.

"I am the daughter the Rumpelstiltskin.."

"The Dark One." Eva whispered. Averianna braced for the young Princess to cause a scene. "That's how the little peasant did it." she spat venomously.

"Beg your pardon." Averianna asked.

"Cora.. she is a miller's daughter.. Who is only married to Prince Henry because she spun straw to gold." That sounds like Averianna's father. "And the king was whoring young Henry." Eva nodded to the prince, who was now sweetly playing with young Regina. Cora was still glaring daggers in the direction on Eva and Averianna.

"That sounds like my dad." Averianna rolled her eyes. "So.. why do you have a problem with Cora?" she asked.

"Well.. At first it was just her insolence. But I could get over that.. but there is something.. Dark within her. She has a quest for power.. but none the heart to love the people. If she were ever queen the lands would suffer." Eva said. "Its like there is something missing from her eyes. But luckily due to the dance of politics, I have secured that she and hers will never be Queen, and the name Regina is wasted." she smiled. That is when the King silenced the crowd once more.

"I have another announcement! We have the first Queen who will hold standing without being married first. History is in our humble castle tonight. Long Live the Queen to be.. Princess Eva!" He raised the glass in her direction. Cora looked as if she wasn't holding her daughter, she would have dropped the baby in her arms.

"Thank you, your highness." Eva bowed slightly, then smiled at Averianna. Cora made her way over with her daughter, husband, and father in law.

"Eva.. who did you bring to my daughter's announcement, since you don't have a husband?" Cora asked icily, trying to imply an insult to Eva.

"My adviser, Averianna, Cora. I am surprised you don't recognize her.. even a little." Eva smiled.

"You have always been one for history making Eva." Prince Henry kissed Eva's ring respectfully.

"Thank you Henry. Congratulations on your beautiful daughter. She has many of your family's regal and beautiful features Henry." Eva continued to smile. "What a beautiful blanket as well. Gold thread I see.. Averianna dear, your fan has gold thread in it as well, am I wrong?" she turned to Averianna.

"Yes ma'am. It does. The yellow at the bottom." Averianna opened her fan. "But the embroidery is actually the more rare and far more valuable white gold."

"How did you stumble upon that?" The king asked, looking at the fan with the eyes of a hungry man. Yes, he seemed like that kind of man that would sell his son for gold.

"Why sir.. I make it." Averianna laughed. The men strolled away but Cora lagged behind.

"Eva." She said curtly before leaving.

"Queen." Eva corrected her. "There is something Dark in you Cora. Its why you turned to Rumpelstiltskin." Eva said lowly. "That darkness would destroy everything.. Now.. As long as I breathe, you and yours will never be Queen of anything." she took Averianna's arm and walked away, taking deep breaths. "I lost my temper.."

"Its okay.. I am used to when a temper is lost, someone dies. So that was nothing." Averianna laughed.

"You know.. I like you.. I think I am going to like you as my adviser." Eva said, leaving Averianna once again shocked. "What? I don't jest when I see someone competent enough for my court." She smiled and laughed pulling Averianna's arm.

"Well.. thank you for the honor your highness." Averianna smiled.

"No thanks needed." Eva said. The two young women spent the entire night together mingling with the royalty. Eva acquainted Averianna to everyone present and Averianna shocked herself at how easily she was making friends. Her identity as the Dark One's daughter was still a mystery to those in the room. Averianna caught sight of her father who motioned that it was time for them to leave, and Averianna excused herself to follow him. As her father helped Averianna into the carriage, which she needed between the weight of the dress and the glasses of wine she had somehow indulged in, a voice came from behind them.

"You must be Rumpelstiltskin." it was Eva. She saw her father jump slightly, and Averianna giggled.

"Why, Queen Eva." he smiled. "You seem to be quite qualified for your new title."

"Why do you say that sir?" Eva smiled.

"Why.. It is quite hard to sneak up on" Her father bowed and rolled his r's "Rumpelstiltskin."

"My sincerity. I did not mean to startle you. I just meant to come to wish my new friend and adviser happy travels. And to invite her to my castle for tea in the morrow." Eva leaned to see Averianna who nodded and smiled back. "And to commend you as well."

"Commend me?" He asked, Averianna watched amused as this young girl kept her father in his tracks and at attention.

"Yes sir. There is no need for me to ask if Averianna is your by blood.." She stepped slightly closer to him. "She has your eyes.. and your chin. It is proper to commend a father on such a beautiful daughter, and you have chosen such a beautiful name, Averianna." Eva let the name roll lovely off her tongue.

"Yeah.. its not hardly one." Averianna huffed.

"You can't disagree with Queen Eva." Her father smirked.

"You are only saying that because she agrees with you." Averianna said back, causing Eva to laugh.

"Its good to see that fatherhood isn't lost in you Rumpelstiltskin.." Eva smiled again, turned, then jumped back around as if she had forgotten something. "Oh! And Milord?" she said sweetly.

"Lord I am not." Rumpelstiltskin corrected the Queen.

"Nonsense. With Averianna my adviser, you are indeed a lord." Eva smiled. "But at anyrate.. Good show." she winked and held her glass of wine up as if to applaud a well produced play.

"I haven't the slightest clue what you mean." Rumpelstiltskin said, Averianna couldn't tell whether he was genuine or not. But by Eva's next statement, the Queen had decided the Dark One knew exactly what she meant.

"I have heard of the fall outs of your deals." Eva was still so sweet and polite. "Every single deal has a fall out. Those who make the deals get exactly what they want.. but the end.. oh. That is where the kicker is. The ending is never Happily Ever After. It is always a twist that one will never see coming. And well." Eva looked gracefully up at the balcony of the ballroom where Cora was with Princess Regina. "I am excited to see the ending." she winked and sipped her wine, making a stride back to her young maid and towards her own carriage. "Good night Milord. And till tomorrow Averianna." She nodded politely.

Rumpelstiltskin and Averianna rode in silence. Averianna was still smiling, amused at her new friend's intelligence and fire. Her father, however, looked deep in though. Wondering how he could be utterly figured out by a young girl.

"You couldn't have told her anything." He mumbled in Averianna's direction.

"Anything about what?" Averianna giggled.

"Exactly.. The young one.. Regina." he muttered.

"Yes?" Averianna asked.

"Well she was a price for-"

"For you to teach Cora to spin straw into gold." Her father gave Averianna a funny look. "Eva knew Cora as the Miller's daughter she was, and how she came to marry Prince Henry."

"Ahh.."

"So why a baby for such a remedial task?" Averianna asked.

"Because.. Regina is the one.. The key to getting back to Bae." Rumpelstiltskin looked straight into his daughter's eyes with all the sincerity in the world.

* * *

**So that question is answered! NO Eva was not the Good Queen she ended up being when she met Averianna.**

**She is also pretty awesome still though.. seeing straight through Rumple and Cora. **

**She is no stupid woman!**

**What, then, gave Eva the nice smack of reality, hmmm? Well Averianna did.**

**You will find that out in the next flashback chapter!**

**Also... next chapter has a Cora/ Avery encounter in Storybrooke DUN DUN DUUUNNNNNN! :D**

**Hope you all enjoyed!**

**Thank you to all my lovely reviewers!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Avery.**

**A/N: I am so sorry about the wait. Life got in the way. I start school again soon, and I am dealing with the hassle that is Financial Aid. I think some of you can understand that.**

**Anyway I promise this chapter is good! Its got some great moments! :D **

* * *

Avery walked down main street. She had just left Granny's, and was feeling rather happy. She saw the Charmings over by the library and Archie was heading towards her.

"James.. What manner of strangeness has come to our town this week?" Avery giggled. "It seems forever since something catatonic has happened. Everything feels too normal. Its giving me the creeps." She giggled to kiss him, but he stopped her.

"What?"

"Avery.. You need to see this." he said leading her over to the group. Avery's stomach stopped doing flips when she heard the group laughing and being entertained by someone who Avery couldn't see. Her stomach dropped to the point she almost vomited.

Her mother was standing there. Avery's eyes shot to her father, who was standing there looking less than happy. Milah was telling a story, and Avery saw Emma, Charming and Snow laughing. Hook had his hand on the waist of his girl. Avery stared at the group eyes wide.

"Avery." her father went to stand next to her.

"Do I want to know?" she said back to him.

"No.." He said.

"Is that you Averianna?" came Milah's voice. Avery tensed, she wanted as far away from this woman as possible.

"Yes. You must be Milah." Avery said holding out her hand. "Everyone in this world calls me Avery, Avery Gold." Milah gave her a strange look.

"Why are you introducing yourself as if we have never met?" she asked, still looking at Avery's hand.

"Because in my memory we haven't." Avery was trying her hardest to be polite. Milah's eyes narrowed slightly and Avery readied herself.

"Ah.. so that's the thick of it." Milah said ignoring Avery's hand looked at Gold. "Raised her just like you Rumple." That made Avery mad.

"No. He raised me to be polite and I am a good person who treats people with respect. No matter what they have done." Avery said.

"What I did?" Milah said outraged.

"Yes YOU left. YOU turned your back on your children. YOU made that choice. For centuries people have turned their back on me. But its a sad thing that I have to admit it all started with my mother." the two women, who looked so similar stood eye to eye, glaring at each other. Avery was shaking, but took a deep breath, turned on her heel and started walking away.

"Just like your father. My poor baby Averianna still needs her mama to clean her wet nappy." Milah mocked her as Avery walked away. That didn't even make Avery flinch or want to turn back. Then she heard Milah scoff. "I knew I should have walked off those docks and let the sea wash you away. I wanted to so bad. But your father started begging for you and crying like a weak disgrace of a ma-" Avery snapped. She snapped to the point that she kicked her cane from her father and struck Milah in the head, knocking her down. Avery discarded the walking stick and began furiously beating Milah in the face. She felt arms trying to pull her off of the woman pirate, but Avery used magic to keep them away. She was screaming while hitting Milah over and over again. Blood was coming out of everywhere on Milah. Avery banged her head on the sidewalk a few time. Milah was struggling to breathe but Avery wasn't paying attention. She just kept crying and beating. Then her father said.

"Avery... Averianna she's dead." but Avery didn't listen, there was only blood.

"Avery." there was more blood

"Avery." Milah was unmoving, unbreathing, unrecognizable, there was black.

"Avery!" then Avery sat bolt straight up and looked around, panting. Archie was sitting on the side of the bed, his hand on her shoulder. He was looking at her with worry. Avery looked down at her hands, clean. Thank the gods. 'Are you okay sweetheart?" he asked softly.

"Yes.. just a nightmare." Avery said, calming down.

"You sure you are alright?" he was still worried, his face said that they will be having a conversation about her dream later. Avery nodded. " There is a woman, name Johanna, wanting to speak to you." he said, still looking worried and kissed her forehead.

"Oh! I didn't know she was here. I'll be right out." she smiled and he get up to leave and Avery grabbed his hand. She pulled him down for a kiss. She kissed him sweetly. "I love you. More than anything. I love you James, I loved Jiminy, and I put up with shy little Archie." she winked at him. He laughed and left her to get dressed. After a few minutes, she walked out to see Johanna sitting having tea with Archie. "Johanna!" Avery said happily. The woman stood up and they hugged. "I actually had no idea you were here. How did you slip through my perview?" they both laughed.

"Do you know what today is?" Johanna said, Avery racked her brain a little, then gasped.

"Snow's birthday!" it dawned on her.

"Yes! And I remember seeing her mother's tiara.. in your father's shop. I was wondering if-" Avery cut Johanna off.

"I have the keys and can get in. Lets go." Avery kissed Archie goodbye and Johanna headed for her fathers shop. When they got there, Avery opened it and the two women walked inside.

"This place is even creepier without your father." Johanna remarked.

"You know.. I am forced to agree with you." Avery responded, opening the jewelry case with the Tiara in it. Avery held the regal accessory in her hands and stared at it. Thinking of her friend, how she met her in this tiara all those years ago. How beautiful Snow looked in it. And how Emma would have looked wearing it, and she sighed.

"Thinking about Eva?" Johanna asked.

"No.. thinking about how Emma never got to wear this." Avery said. Johanna had a box and wrapped it beautifully. "I'll take it to Snow. She won't maim me for remembering her birthday." Johanna laughed.

"I have a garden outside my home." Johanna said. Avery hugged her again, closed the shop back up and magicked to the Charming's apartment. She knocked on the door sweetly. Charming answered.

"Avery.. Hi." He smiled letting her in. He was obviously making Snow breakfast.

"Special breakfast?" Avery asked, he stuck his fingers to his lips. "Don't worry. I have her wrath covered." She held up the present.

"You're in trouble." he said.

"Not as much as you would think." she smiled. Snow then came out of her room and looked at Chraming then looked at Avery.

"What are you doing?" She said slightly outraged. "Avery what is that?" she pointed to the present in Avery's hand.

"Its not from me." she smiled.

"Who it is from?" Snow asked.

"Open and find out." Avery handed her the present. Snow's hands shook when she pulled out the tiara and tears formed in her eyes. Then she saw the message from Johanna.

"Where.." Snow whispered.

"My father had it. Johanna asked me to get it out for her and I obliged." Avery smiled and put an arm around Snow. "I know what today is and means for you." Avery sighed and pulled the drawing of her mother out of her pocket. "And I know this day you think of your mother. I do too. And since I knew your mother, I think its about time you saw mine." she smiled. Snow looked at the drawing and wrapped her arms around Avery.

"Wow.. this is your mother." Snow said a little shocked. Charming came behind them to see.

"You look like her." He said. "A lot actually."

"Scary isn't it." Avery said. "Johanna lives just off main. By the edge of the woods. Go thank her?"

"Yes.. I'll be back David." She kissed Charming, hugged Avery and she was off.

"Thank you.. for doing that for her." Charming said.

"It wasn't me. It was Johanna. She just knew who to ask for something back." Avery smiled. "You going into the station today sheriff?"

"Yes. What about you to yours?" he asked.

"Nah. I think James may have an appointment but I have none." Avery smiled. "Its like I'm unemployed in this town." They both laughed.

"Where did you get that drawing of your mother?" Charming asked.

"Hook's ship." Avery looked down.

"Sometimes you act like your father." He laughed and shook his head.

"I wonder what they are doing right now." she said.

"I never thought you would miss your Dad so much."

"Give me credit. He's all I had for a long time." Avery shrugged. "And finding out that he's with my brother and I'm here.. And I have a nephew. Its all kind of-"

"Crazy?" Charming said.

"Yeah." The she chuckled. "But I would have paid all of my fortune to see the look on my dad's face though. You know when he was told he was a grandfather."

"Yeah." He said holding the door open for her, locking up the apartment and walking down the stairs with her. "Nothing much shocks Gold but to see something that does. It would be priceless."

"Something tells me he knew before my brother put two and two together." they both laughed. Avery shook her head. "He's not going to come back here with Dad here though.. but hopefully I just get a phone number. Maybe even see a picture."

"You were four right?" Charming asked.

"Yeah.. I probably look different too." Avery smiled and both of them went their separate ways. Then she shouted back to Charming. "Hey! James and I will catch up with you at lunch! With Snow!"

"Sounds great! See you then!" Avery walked to Archie's office and walked in. She knew he was just doing paperwork.

"Hello beautiful." He said happily.

"Hiya handsome." she said back. She kissed his cheek. "How are you?"

" Wonderful. Could I ask a favor. There is a file on that shelf over there. Could you get it for me?" he asked sweetly. Avery kissed his cheek.

"Of course my busy, busy man." she walked over happily to the shelf. Archie always had a way of just making her whole day better. She mindlessly grabbed the small stack of paper, but there was a small thud of something hidden amongst the file. It was a little black box and Avery looked down. Before she could move, Archie was kneeling in front of her and took hold of the box, opening it exposing the beautiful diamond ring inside. "James?"

"Averianna Gold. You stood by me through my darkest moments into my lightest. You chased me even when I was the shell of the man I once was. You never gave up on me.. and so I want this to be a symbol that I will never give up on you. Please do me the honor of being my wife?" he asked. Avery began to cry.

"Oh yes!" She hugged and kissed him. "Yes! More than anything." her hands shook as Archie slipped the ring onto her finger.

"I love you so much!" they kissed lovingly. "Oh I told Charming we'd meet them for lunch. But I have to go show Ruby and Granny!" She looked at the shiny rock on her finger. Archie laughed at Avery's giddyness.

"Yes. Go. I actually do have something to finish up before lunch." he kissed her hand sweetly. Avery ran across the street but was stopped before she could enter the diner by a firighten looking Snow.

"Snow! Look! James, he-" Avery studied her face. "What happened?"

"I'll tell you when he get to Charming." Snow pulled her along the sidewalk and up the stairs. "Charming?" Snow asked seeing the station door wide open.

"Snow." Avery said, kneeling next to the unresponsive Charming on the floor.

"Charming!" She said getting on the man's other side.

"Charming. Time to wake up." Avery said, keeping calm. She put a healing hand to his forehead. Charming woke up. "Who did this to you?" Avery asked.

"Hook. He snuck up on me."

"We have a bigger problem." Snow said. "Cora and Regina have joind together, they are trying to find your father's dagger." Avery knew something was wrong,

"Shit." Avery said.

"Well you know where its at right Avery?" Charming asked.

"No. I stopped caring about that stupid knife a long time ago. My father and I had an understanding. Its too much trouble and danger than it's worth. He didn't want me involved. He told me he was a grown man and didn't need his little girl looking out for his affairs." Avery shrugged, now it didn't seem like the amazing deal it was back then.

"Well.. when was the last time you knew it's location?" Snow asked.

"Umm.. about 200 years ago." Avery spoke bashfully. "But.." she was trying to think quickly. "Blue maybe able to help us." they all got in Charming's truck and sped towards the convent.

* * *

**Again I am so sorry for the wait!**

**Next chapter is how Eva became who she was.**

**Some wonderful moments in this chapter!**


	28. Chapter 28

**I own nothing!**

**So I am so sorry its been a while again. School and life.. plus I admit.. A friend got me sucked into a Game of Thrones..**

**Here is another chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Averianna got out of the carriage and looked up at the castle in front of her. She went to the door and was escorted to a garden gazebo. Then her name and her title was announced properly, loudly, and what Averianna thought was unnecessary. Eva got up to meet her and hugged her tightly.

"Averianna, you made it!" she smiled and kissed Averianna's cheek.

"Hello Eva." Averianna kissed her cheek back, then she saw a woman behind Eva. She was slender and beautiful, adorned with many jewels and dressed in a dark emerald that brought out her raven hair and her emerald eyes, her eyes looked as if they belonged in a dragon's treasure hoard. Her raven hair was half up and the rest fell in slight rings around her. Lovely as she looked, she also looked something to be feared. This was Queen Ceri, now Queen Regent. Eva took Averianna by the hand and lead her over to the staunchly stright sitting woman. Her interest wasn't even the slightest bit peaked when her own daughter sat before her.

"Mother.. this is my new adviser, Averianna." Eva said, in a voice that mimicked the voice in which she spoke to Cora in the night before. Slowly, in an almost bored sense, the emerald gems moved up from her tea and looked at Averianna.

"The Imp's daughter.. What a slight Eva." she said coldly and queenly. She gracefully rose to her feel and walked away without another word. Averianna had half a mind to make her trip.

"Wow.. your mother is.." Averianna started.

"I know.. I know.. everything a Queen should be and I should strive to be just like her because she's perfect." Eva said as tea as being poured.

"That is definitely not what I was going to say." Averianna said. "Thank you." she said to the young girl who poured her tea. The young maid looked at Averianna as if she had given the young thing her weight in gold, then she scurried away. Eva looked at her shocked as well. "I was going to say that you should be your own Queen. A different Queen.. A better Queen." Eva's eyes were wide as the platters lined with cakes and sandwiches.

"All the ladies tell me I should be like her. There is peace, no war.. we are very prosperous. Especially since we aren't selling me off to some prince." Eva said.

"And how are the people?" Averianna asked, knowing the answer. The village in this kingdom come to her father for things like food and gold more often than any other kingdom.

"My mother says when the aristocracy flourishes, so do the people." Eva said.

"I doubt that. In my lifetime I have learnt that when the aristocracy flourishes its because they are taking from the people." Averianna looked Eva square in the eyes. Obviously this young girl was tainted by her mother, as most royal ladies were, and completely ignorant to how the world work. To be a better Queen than her mother, Averianna was going to have to show her that. "Lets go on an adventure."

"Where?" Eva giggled.

"To the village not far from here." Averianna said. Eva dropped her cup in surprise.

"No Queen had ever went to the village. or any of the villages."

"Well... maybe that is where your reign starts." Averianna said. She took Eva by the arm and headed through the halls of the castle, towards the carriages. Eva looked over her shoulder more times than Averianna wanted to count, no doubt searching for her mother. "She's not following us Eva. Relax. The people would be more than happy to see their Queen." she assured her friend. A little time later the arrived at the village. Before getting out, Eva stopped her. "Umm here." Averianna waved her hand the Eva's extravagant gown become a little more plain. Still regal, but it no longer said 'rob me'. Then she did the same to her own gown. "Just in case."

They both got out and their presence was immediately noticed. As was the condition of the people and the village noticed by Eva. It was an utter slum. Houses were falling apart, shops were almost empty. The butcher had no meet, the baker no bread, the farmer only meager crop to sell, and the people with no coin to buy those crop. The people were sickly, thin, and most of them had lost limbs or other important body parts to disease or wound. The only shops that had any substance were the higher end shops, no doubt visited by the lords and ladies traveling to and from court. Eva looked as if she were going to cry. It became worse when the people seemed happy to see her. They cheered for her and praised the beautiful Queen for gracing their village.

"I need to help these people." Eva said, misty eyed.

"You can only do that by being present." Averianna said. "This village has the most calls to my father for necessities than any other village. But it lies directly in the shadow of the most prosperious castle in all the kingdoms."

"I didn't know." Eva said. The rest of the day Eva made it a point to buy something from every shop, and over pay what whatever she purchased. The villagers loved Eva, she was so good with people. Averianna had fun as well. At the end of the day a little girl walked up to the Queen and tugged on her skirts shyly. Eva turned around just as the mother of that child quickly snatched up the little one and apologized.

"M'sorry Yer Grace. The li'le one. She not understanding the way." The woman bowed.

"No matter Miss." Eva kneeled to the little girl. "What do you need of me little bird?" she smiled her sweet smile. The little girl was smaller in size than she should have been because of lack of food, and her eyes told the story of a short but long hungry life. Averianna remembered having eyes like that when she was a girl. The girl held up a tattered little cloth doll, stuffed with straw, and a face drawn with dye. "T'is fer you Yer Grace." the little girl squeaked sweetly, holding the doll up as far as she could. Eva took it and looked at it like it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Eva picked it and looked at the girl. "And who is this?"

"Tha is Lady Pre'ty. She 's Pre'ty like you." the little girl smiled her sullen smile. Eva held the ragged doll to her chest and smiled.

"Thank you so much." Eva bent down and kissed her cheek. Then she took the little girl by the hand and took her into one of the shops the lords and ladies go to. The Queen bought her a new doll. A well crafted, painted and dressed little thing. The little girl skipped out and showed her Mother and all her friends. Before leaving the village, Eva told both the butcher and the baker to feed the village and gave them both a start up fund again. Then said to bill the castle. She announced to everyone else that she will soon hold a court gathering, where they and all the other villagers can come to court and tell the Queen what is happening in the village and how she could help. The crowed cheered for her as the carriage rode away. Eva was waving to them as she left or the castle.

"How did you know? How do you know so much?" Eva asked.

"Time for me to tell you a story you should never repeat." Eva nodded to Averianna. "There was once a spinner. Who lived long ago. He was wounded and branded a coward in the first ogres war. After that, he lived in a very deepen poverty as well as the rest of his village. He had a son, and a wife. Then a daughter. Shortly after the birth of the daughter, the wife was so tired of poverty, that she left. Leaving the poor spinner to raise two children with a lame leg and darkening times. When the little girl was 3 war broke out with the ogres again. First they drafted the 16 year olds. then it lowered a few months later, the lower still. By the girl's 4th birthday, the age was 14. It happened two days before her brother's 14th birthday. The children being drafted were only the children on the poor of course. The spinner could not bare to loose his son, so he found a way to end the war. Magic. Dark, dark magic." Averianna took a breath.

"The girl was you." Eva said.

"Yes. There were days where I couldn't eat real food, just broth. Living onjust broth. Others I couldn't eat. They days I got a full meal were heaven sent. Out lord, however, lived like a king. With multiply courses, as he ripped young boys and girls from parents and threw them untrained to the front line trenched of the battle field, where the battle was thickest." the castle gates appeared. "I knew because I was there. I only wish I had a Queen to oversee our village." when they got out there was a firm tone.

"Eva! What do you think you were doing." The Queen Regent had found out where they went.

"To the village mother. I-"

"I don't care." Ceri said. "No Queen should go to that filthy place." she pointed to Averianna. "How dare you take her there."

"She has to see how the world she rules works." Averianna defended her position.

"I will decide what she sees. Not you. You're dismissed. You will no longer be her adviser and Eva will get a husband instead."

"NO!" Eva said regally.

"What did you say to me?" Ceri hissed.

"I said no. Is your hearing failing so in your old age mother? Averianna will be my adviser, I will go the village when I see fit, I will hold a court for them to come express their concerns-"

"Those rats, in the castle?" Ceri sounded outraged.

"And I will be rue justly, and how I seem fit." Eva finished.

"I am the Queen-" Ceri started.

"Regent! You are the Queen Regent. You will rule until I decide I want to take the throne. And that is today. You are dismissed mother. There is no need for darkness like you in my reign." Eva said, giving a graceful nod to her mother and leading Averianna away. "No more bad. No more darkness. This ends the reign of stuck up murders. I have been honored by my people." Eva looked at the little doll again. "And I will honor them in return." She hugged it. "Always." Averianna smiled. Finally a reign of a Good Queen.

* * *

**I Know I know it took FOREVER! But it took a look at Eva's mother and a cute little doll to make the Good Queen we love! :)**

**I will update sooner I promise!**

**Just be patient with me please!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**A/N: So my life has been hectic! And I assume it will keep being hectic. So the updates will be spread out.**

**Also this is the only chapter that will be different (Dialogue and a little situationally) than the show. Just because this was an important episode I understand.. but I didn't really like it.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The entire way to the convent Avery found herself twisting her new engagement ring anxiously. Not even ten minutes on her finger and she is fiddling with it. She was breathing a little faster as well. It took what seemed like forever to her to the convent, Avery was impatient even though she heard the wheels are charming's truck squealing beneath them. When they finally got there, Blue was waiting for them.

"Mother Superior. We need your help!" Mary Margaret said.

"Yes I know. I feel it in the air. Something dark in amoung us." Blue said.

"Blue.. Its Regina and Cora. They have taken in league with each other, and they are looking for my father's dagger." Avery said hurridly. Blue gave her a look, but before she could ask Avery added. "I washed my hands of that piece of steel many a century ago."

"How about his shop?" Blue asked.

"No.. I know everything in was never there in all the 28 years. All I know is that he moved it when Emma came to town, and August tried to threaten him with it. I have no idea where it actually is though." Avery said.

"I.. I can't help you. Locating something that dark with magic would require something equally as dark.. And I can't produce something like that."" Blue said.

"Yes you can." Snow protested, then she lowered her voice. "I have kept your secret or many years.. about the candle.. but now we really need you."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Blue said. Snow looked at her in the eyes, as dad Avery. Blue was telling the truth, but Avery also did not know what Snow was talking about. It was a very rare thing for Blue to be lost in a conversation, but even more rare for Avery to be.

"You really don't.. do you?" Snow noticed Blue's look of confusion. On the car ride back to her father's shop, Avery asked Snow

"What was that all about?" Avery asked.

"Nothing.." Snow said, staring off slightly. Avery knew that face, something had just scarred Snow. The car stopped in front of the pawn shop and Charming got out.

"What are you doing? Its not here.' Avery said.

"Well do you have a better place to start?" Charming said, obviously freaking out about the situation. Avery was trying to stay calm herself.

"Wait.. Emma is with Dad.. Why don't we just call her?" Avery said. Charming looked at her, obviously not thinking of the idea. Avery pulled out her phone.

"I've been trying to reach her and she hasn't been answering. I think her phone is dead." Snow said, Avery tried anyway, on the third ring, a little boy's voice answered.

"Hello, Avery?" it was Henry.

"Hey sweetie. Go get your mother please, its a bit of an emergency." Avery was keeping her voice calm but strong.

"What's wrong?" Henry said. "And umm.. we have a little em-" the was a rustle and Emma's voice.

"Avery, what's wrong?" she said.

"Hey. I need to talk to my dad." she said. She heard something in the background, a man mumbled, and his voice was unfamilliar. Avery's stomach tightened, it was her brother's voice, she knew it.

"Just tell me." Emma finally said.

"We need to find his dagger. We need to know where it is.. now.." Avery said. "Just put my dad on the phone."

"I can't do that.. He wants to know why you need to know."

"Regina and Cora are looking for it.. We need to find it first." Avery said. There was a pause and a very light voice, she knew it was her father's. But something was wrong, Avery could tell. "Emma.. what's wrong with my da-"

"The clock hands. Its behind one of the clock hands." Emma said quickly.

"Okay, Emma tell me-"

"Go now!" then Emma hung up. Avery stared at the phone. Snow and Charming looked at her expression for a moment.

"Avery?" Snow said.

"Did you find out where it is?" Charming asked.

"Yes.. sorry.. One of the hands on the clock in the clock tower." Avery said, she grabbed both hands of Snow and Charming and magicked them inside the library. Then Avery waved her hand and the elevator door opened. "lets go." they got in and she sent it up.

"Avery, is Emma okay?" Snow asked.

"Yes.. Although I am not sure my father is." Avery said quietly. Charming stepped forward and pulled the kris dagger from the hand of the clock.

"Clever hiding place for a clever man." Charming said.

"That was probably Mom's idea before she.." There was a rush of wind and magic. There stood Regina and Cora. "Cora." Avery hissed.

"Hello Avery. I knew you would put aside your destine for the kris dagger for to help your Daddy." she smirked.

"Gods you've gotten old... but you have always been homely." Cora narrowed her eyes. "Thank the heavens Regina looks so much like her father." Avery provoked. Regina threw magic, and Avery lazily waived her hand, blocking it. She wanted Cora to know that even in this world, she was stronger than her daughter.

"Hand over the kris dagger." Cora said.

"No. I don't take orders from some who only provides errant pieces of straw." another lash out from Regina, this one was fire. "Ohhh.. Almost got me with that one.. but I have to say against the cold Maine air, it felt almost comforting." Then something happened that Avery did not expect, in another instant, Johanna was standing in the tower. Cora reached into the woman's chest and pulled her heart out.

"Johanna.. no." Snow said, who now that the dagger.

"Let her go-" Then Avery grunted at she was pinned to the wall and was glued there. She was completely caught off guard, until she saw Cora and Regina holding hands.. they had combined their magic against her... and Avery wasn't strong enough for that.

"Snow.. dear. Hand over the dagger." Cora said.

"Snow don't-" then Avery was muted.

"Johanna.. The last person who is there to remind you of your mother. I don't count Averianna..." Cora make tisking "Plus.. Its the good thing to do. Isn't that all your mother wanted.. for you to be good." Snow was shaking and begging for them to let Johanna go and Avery could only watch. "You became better than I had hoped. I thought I would temp you when I poisoned your mother.. But you still stayed good." Cora laughed. "Pure as snow." She spat.

"You killed my mother!" Snow said.

"Yes I did. I wanted to tempt you. Hand it over."

"No.. I will not let you win.." Snow all but growled. "Not again!"

"Come on Snow.. do the right thing." She squeezed the heart and Johanna screamed.

"NO!" Snow said, sinking to her knees and dropping the dagger. Cora picked it up and put Johanna's heart back in her body.

"Such a good girl.."

"Let Avery go too." Snow said, standing next to Johanna.

"Of course I will.. But one more thing." cora flicked her wrist and Johanna flew through the window of the tower and fell from it. No one would survive that. When her and Regina magicked off, Avery was let loose, and she did nothing but stare at Snow. She stared at Snow. Torn between being upset at Johanna now being dead, finding out Cora killed her best friend, realizing that Regina and Cora together are powerful than she is and Snow handing over the key to her father's life to Cora. Things were about to so bad.

* * *

**I know I know.. not my BEST chapter.. The battle will be better.. I promise!**

**Like I said crazy life.. plus I didn't like the episode! **

**I hope you enjoyed anyway**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer! I own NOTHING! OAUT Is owned by ABC and the lovely Creators.. Hahah that makes Adam and Eddy sound like gods.**

**A/N: WHO WANTS MORE LITTLE AVERY?! HERE YOU GO!**

* * *

Averianna felt warm and snuggly, something she had not felt in her 4 years of life. She awoke slowly and saw light flooding the room, more than there should be. She looked around and saw the bed she slept in was bigger than her. Bigger than the entire house she was raised in, she forgot where she was for a moment, then realized. This was the castle her father had build for them, so she could be a princess. It was so dark when they finally arrived to the castle, so Averianna did not have a chance to explore. She squealed excitedly and leaped out of the huge bed. She spun around the room and saw the lit candle in her window.

"Good morning big brother.." She kissed the flame and the magic tickled her nose. Giggling, she left the room to look for her father. She walked downstairs, into the big door at the bottom of the stairs. Interested, Averianna opened it, and it was a grand dinning room with a long table, and a great fireplace. As she looked at the table, her stomach grumbled. "Mhmm." She said biting her nail, she thought of the magic she used last night. She thought of something breakfast, then she changed her thought. Averianna remembered a light cream filled pastry a baker in their trading town used to make. She had smelled them, but had never had one. Her father could not afford them. Averianna pointed to the empty table, and a baker's dozen of the pastries appeared from no where. Averianna giggled, jumping and clapping. She thought of fruit tarts, and they appeared. Then little spring candies appeared. Lemon cakes came next. Then cakes, big and small. Fruit pies, and bowls off the light cream. She spooned an extra dollop of light cream on her cream filled pastry, and was about to take a large bite when she heard,

"Made breakfast yourself, did you?" it was her father, who was staring at her and the sweets on the table. Averianna looked down at her feet, but heard her father laugh. he hugged her. "I guess this is okay for today." she looked up to see him dipping his finger in the light cream and licking it off.

"Yay!" Averianna hugged him. "I love you papa!" then she smushed one of the pastries in his face and laughed, running away. He magically put himself in front of her and mushed some cake in her face. "PAPA!"  
"Its a good look on you princess!" he laughed. "lets have a proper breakfast" the sweets turned into eggs, bacon and warm bread. Averianna had a huge smile and even larger eyes. She had never seen so much food in her life, let alone for one meal. "And clean up." He snapped his fingers, and they were both clean. "I have hired a seamstress to make you gowns, she will be here this afternoon. And when that is done, we'll have tea." he said. Averianna was too busy eating her heart out to care. She didn't even really know what a seamstress was but she decided by context she made dresses. Her father had made off of her dresses before, but she liked meeting knew people. She swallowed her chunk of food before answering.

"Okay Papa." then continued eating.

"Slow down Princess.. I promise.. you will eat 3 meal a day, everyday.. for the rest of your life." he said to her.

"A-are.. are you sure Papa?" Averianna's lip trembled a little. She had been hungry for so long, Bae never let her tell Papa, but she was.

"Yes.. I promise. Never again." he kissed her forehead.

A few hours later, Averianna was playing with her doll next to the fire in the hall, while her father was in his workshop. There was a knock at the front door and, as if the door recognized who was there, it opened letting the person in. In walked a thin woman, with a slightly crooked nose, and it seemed to be permanently sticking up. She was older, with her hair in a tight updo, with a widow's cloth over her hair. Averianna stood up and walked over to the woman and greeted her.

"Hello Ma'am." She said sweetly. The Woman gasped offended and looked down over her nose at Averianna.

"How dare you have the gull to speak to me castle rat. The master of the castle will hear about that. I am looking for the little Missus of the castle, not a scullary maid." the woman sneered at her. Averianna tried to stand up straight and now sound hurt at the woman's tone and what she said.

"I am the missus of the castle.. My Papa says I'm a princess." The woman stared at Averianna again and scoffed.

"Filthy brat." She muttered. Averianna couldn't take it anymore, her lip trembled.

"PAPA!" She screamed. In an instant puff of smoke, her father was in the room, next to Averianna.

"Princess.. is something the matter?" he said, bending down to his daughter. Averianna pointed to the woman.

"You must be the Master of the house."

"Yes. The seamstress I take it." her father said.

"Yes sir." She curtsied curtly. "Where is the adorable little missus? Your filthy little maid was more a mouthful than helpful." Her Papa's mouth thinned.

"That 'filthy little maid'." he started. "Is the little Missus.. You understand why I need your skills now?" he wasn't happy that the seamstress upset Averianna.

"Oh my! The poor little beauty." The woman's tone to Averianna changed immediately, all Averianna did was glare. Her father pushed her forward to go with the woman. She did what she was told, but she pouted a little bit.

Averianna stood, and the seamstress gave her a wash down and brushed her hair. Then she started measuring and putting different color fabric against Averianna's skin and other things Averianna couldn't keep up with. It kind of made her dizzy watching the woman work. After hours, The seamstress finally had a gown for her. Then she layered Averianna in heavy clothes, with more clothes on top, and then laced her up so tight she could hardly breath then put more layers on top of that. It was a wonder how Averianna's small frame could even stay upright with the weight. But when she saw her reflection she gasped.

"I really look like a princess! Thank you ma'am!" Averianna smiled then ran for the door, despite the protest from the seamstress something about hemming. "Papa! Papa!" He appeared just as she tripped over the gown, and he caught the little girl. Averianna giggled happily. "I look like a princess!"

"Yes you do.. except Princesses have proper lengthen gowns." He shot a glare at the seamstress.

"I am sorry Master. I was trying to stop her to hem it."

"My papa can do it. Thank you again Ma'am." Averianna smiled and waved her hand, the seamstress transformed into a bug on the ground. "You will not look down on me anymore." Averianna said as the bug scurried off. Rumple looked at his young daughter, who was smiling proud of herself. A smile crept upon his face as well. "Papa?" she yawned.

"Yes my lovely princess."

"Will you teach me to dance?" She snuggled into her father's arms.

"Tomorrow maybe my love." he kissed her unmanageable curls.

"Mmkay.. I miss Bae.. Promise we'll always be together.. You'll always be here."

"I promise." he said picking her up.

"Good.. you're all I have." the little girl fell into a nap into her father's arms. Little Averianna did not know it, but a tear slipped down The Dark One's cheek, and he vowed carrying her to bed that she would never leave her, ever. He shared his gift of immortality with his daughter.

* * *

**HI!**

**So I know short but sweet chapter.. But this helps understand the next chapter as well.. As you all remember!**

**A little note: Soon There maybe a hiatus with this story. Not because of life, but I want to see how the beginning of Season 3 of Once pans out a bit, before I end this version of Season 2. So I can set up what I want to happen properly. :) I hope you all understand! **


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: All is own by the Great and Powerful Adam and Eddie..**

**A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter! Especially the ending.. because that was my favorite to write. BTW The chapter where Eva and Avery meet is kind of referenced..**

* * *

Avery was at the hospital, waiting outside of Belle's room with Archie. She frequently checked in on Belle every few minutes, who was doing nothing was sleeping. They had to keep her kind of drugged, because of everything that had been going on with Cora. Archie put a hand on her shoulder,

"She's fine love. She is sleeping peacefully." he smiled.

"James.. I.. I am just scared.." she admitted.

"Scared about what? " he looked at her.

"I'm scared because when Regina and Cora combine their magic, they are stronger than I am. I am scared because they have my father's dagger. I am scared because my father is hurt pretty badly. They have to bring him back here with magic or he'd die out there in the real world. I am scared because.. because my brother is on that ship they are coming in on." Avery looked down.

"What do you think your brother will be like?" Archie asked.

"Honestly.. I don't know.. He's Henry's father.. and what I heard about him is different than the brother I knew.. but doing what you have to, to survive changes a person I am sure.. so I just don't know. Plus.. I don't know if he knows about well.. " she made her hand glow. "This."

"Do you think he will think any different of you with the magic?" he asked.

" I don't know.. He hated father with magic.. its why he left.. Wait.. Stop pulling that therapist crap on me James." Avery said.

"I'm not.. I am just saying.. Just like you recognize that he had to do things to survive.. maybe he will recognize the same for you my love." he kissed her cheek. Avery took deep breaths.

"He's home... In his shop. Do you think you can handle.." she trailed off, looking at Belle sleeping.

"Yes.. I've already called Blue. Go." he kissed her again. "I love you. Remember that."

"I love you too James.." She bit her lip. "If.. If I have to resort to-" he cut her off.

"I want you to do everything in your power to protect our family. Whether or not it seems possible, your father is my family now. You do what you have to." he looked her into the eyes. "You do and you feel everything you have to, to end this. And we'll deal with the aftermath." he was serious. They kissed again, more passionately, and Avery magicked to the front of her father's shop.

She open the door quickly to see Emma with a stick of invisible chalk, she was drawing a line over the threshold. Avery smiled, and said lovingly to the blonde,

"You missed a spot Emma." she chuckled. Emma looked less than amused, but Avery heard a laugh from inside that shop. She looked up and saw a man, with a curved sword, leaning on a glass case. He had the same eyes as hers, it was Bae. Her stomach dropped.

"Avery.." Emma said, noticing that Avery's face paled. She shook it off and looked down at a still kneeling Emma. She cleared her throat and waved her hand and the line was drawn for Emma. "Neal had just made that joke to me. It must run in the family." Emma smiled. "Thanks by the way."

"Of course Emma." Avery said.

"Hey Avy." Neal said.

"What kind of a name is Neal?" Avery asked. "That's worse than Averianna. But you chose Neal!" she laughed.

"Neal isn't that bad.. but you're right.. compared to Avery.. it does suck." he laughed awkwardly. Avery looked down, this was way more awkward than it should have been. "So.. Emma is magic.. and so are you."

"Hey.. are you being judgey?" Emma retorted. "Because you are the one to talk about surprises, Mr. Son of Rumpelstiltskin."

"Ohh.. Listen. I didn't mean for Tamara to be a surprise." he said back.

"What? Like I care a guy I dated 10 years ago is engaged." Emma said, Avery decided to try to interject but it stopped when Charming entered the room.

"Okay I checked the perimeter, Not a sign... everything okay?" Charming asked.

"Yeah.. Just I haven't seen my brother in.. what 300 years?" Avery said.

"Something like that." Neal said back. There was a bang. They were there. Regina and Cora were literally at their door. Emma's magical chalk protection was weening. Emma, Neal, Charming and Snow stood at the ready. Avery raised her hands to put a spell up, but at the moment she could tell they combined their magic and the magic Avery put up broke down and shattered like glass.

"Shit!" Avery said. The door burst open, mother and daughter walked in.

"Regina, thing about what you're doing." Emma said.

"Don't talk to me." she retorted back. Avery took the change and shot magic at Cora, sending her back. Regina countered with fire to Emma, which Charming blocked. Regina then flung him out of the door, shut it and thrusted Emma against the wall. Both Avery and Neal went for Cora, who magicked herself away. In the process she dropped the dagger. Emma had Regina held, and a knife to her throat.

"What's it gonna be." both Neal and Avery said. Cora chose the dagger and Emma threw Regina into Cora, Avery shot magic to make her stay down.

"Fall back to Gold. I've got the chalk." Emma said, both Neal and Avery fell back with her, then Avery took Emma's hand. "what are you doing?"

"Help me! Protection spell.. Feel don-"

"Think I know!" Emma said. Together, the women put up another protection spell, then Avery walked into the room to see her father for the first time. He was laying there, shirt wide open, and a bloody hankerchief on his chest. He was dying.

"Daddy!" she said, rushing to his side, and went to heal him. Nothing happened.

"Hello Princess.." he groaned slightly. He was in pain. "That won't help."

"Why not?" she asked, voice trembling.

"Because I'm dying my littlest." littlest was the name he called her when he was human.

"You can't die-"

"There comes a day when everyone dies. You know that." he touched her face. Avery let go, and started crying.

"No you can't. You promised."

"Love-"

"NO! You promised you would always be there for me. You wouldn't leave me. Not like Milah or Bae.. You can't die. You promised!" she cried over him, then whispered through tears. "Don't go back on our deal."

"Averianna.." he whispered.

"Papa.." Avery said back. There was a little sound.

"They're going to get through." Neal said.

"Maybe its for the best. Then this accursed power would leave this world." Gold's voice was getting softer.

"NO!" both of his children said.

"You're not dying." Neal added.

"I am dying that much is certain. And when I do, they are young for Henry next. Averianna. You need to go, and protect him."

"Dad.. I can't leave you, I won't-"

"Averianna Rose Gold." He said more sternly.

"Don't Averianna Rose Gold me! I am not leaving you to die!" they stared at each other, Gold shook his head slightly.

"I am sorry.. I am sorry for everything. For you not having a mother, or a brother. I am sorry for the curse.. and who I became during the curse. I hurt you more than any one should.. especially a father. I am so sorry for taking Henry from you.. and bringing you to this place.. leaving you alone. I thought having your memories in this place would give you an advantage.. but it didn't."

"Daddy.. Its all okay."

"But there is one thing I never want you to experience.. Watching your father die.. or watching Henry be taken. Please. Go." Avery sighed defeated.

"I love you Papa.." he kissed her hand.

"I love you too Princess." Avery stood up and looked at her brother, then Emma, who had turn her back. She hugged her brother, then Emma and magicked herself out of the room and to Henry. When Avery walked into the apartment, she was greeted with Granny's cross bow in the face. "Granny." She said, a little hoarse from crying.

"Woah.. Avery. Are you alright?" Granny asked.

"Dad is dying." She said flatly, Granny looked shocked. "I am here in case Emma looses."

"Are you going to be alright?"

"Yes.." Avery lied. She actually wasn't. She wouldn't know what she would do without her father. She took a deep breath and sat on the couch.

"Avery.. what are you doing here? I.. is my mom okay?" he asked.

"Yes.. She is. I am here to protect you.. Nothing bad has happened to you mom.. to my knowledge."

"Oh.. okay." he sat next to him. "So.. I'm your nephew." he smiled

"Yes. Yes you are." she smiled.

"Its a good thing we're so close already. Or it would be a little awkward." Henry laughed.

"Oh yea.. Although it caught my Dad off guard I am sure."

"Yeah.. I think he almost fainted."

"I would have paid to see that." She smiled sadly. Henry knew then something was wrong.

"Is.. is Mr. Gold going to be okay?" he asked.

"I... I am not sure buddy."

"Oh.." he looked down. "Did you know your brother has been to Neverland?" Avery's ears perked up.

"No..." she said slowly, then heard Snow calling her. "Your Grandmother is calling me. I'll be right back." Henry nodded, as did Granny. She disappeared from the couch and to her surprise, to Regina's Family crypt, Snow was sitting at the steps with her head in her hands. "Snow?"

"I.. I did a bad thing."

"Snow!" Charming yelled running up. Snow just looked up at him sadly. "What did you do?" she was silent.

"Snow?" Avery pressed.

"I.. I gave Regina Cora's heart." she said. "But I cursed it before hand. I cursed it, then gave it to her. I convinced her to put it back into her mother." Snow pulled the Fountain of Youth candle out of her pocket.

"Snow.. You didn't.."

"Wait, for that to work, there needs to be life. That Candle is the embodiment of the fountain of youth ritual. That life you are taking.. those years, they need to go somewhere.." Avery stared at Snow.

"I know.. They go to your father." Avery gasped and stared at Snow eyes watering. "We have to stop Regina.."

"Come on. Hopefully we aren't too late." Charming looked at Avery to magic them there. "Avery.. Come on." Avery just looked between Snow and Charming. She didn't moved a muscle.

"Avery.. I know this is an impossible decision for you.. Save the woman who not only killed your best friend, but is trying to kill your father.. and let your father die.. But its the right thing to do." Snow said.

"Why can't I just let her die?" Avery asked forcefully.

"You have every right to, but you can't expect Regina to kill her own mother.." Charming said. Then Avery remembered it. What Eva said the first time they met, and she met her father. Good Show. "Good show.." Avery began chuckling, then magicked the three of them to her father's shop.

"Regina! Don't-" Snow yelled at they ran into room. Regina was on the ground crying, clutching her dead mother. Avery saw her father standing up, holding his dagger, chest completely healed.

"You!" Regina said glaring at Snow. "You did this." Avery began laughing maniacally. "SHUT UP!" Regina screamed.

"No! Snow didn't do this.. Your mother did it to herself." Avery spat. "This ending was predicted before Snow was born.. Good show." Avery stepped over Cora and hugged her father tightly.

"I'm okay princess.. I'm okay." her father whispered hugging her back. Avery couldn't help but let a tear slide down her face.

* * *

**Looks like Eva called it pretty good! I love having Avery laugh.. and laugh.. and probably contemplating dancing on Cora's grave and recording it and sending it to Regina every holiday as an E card! **

**So! Next chapter is, yes, a flashback chapter... BUT It'll be a flashback to the curse beginning Chapter! DUN DUN DUNNN! Warning.. It maybe long.. but it'll be jumpy. Because everything was the same for 28 years.. not much to write. It will cover Avery's first week, Owen, and more! :D I am very excited! **


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**A/N: Sorry again for the delay! But this is a pretty god chapter! So enjoy!**

* * *

_Where are we going?_

_Somewhere horrible..._

Averianna sat up with a start and rolled off what she was laying on, crashing to the floor. She groaned and sat up, looking at her surroundings. She didn't recognize anything, yet there were pictures all around of her with people. She got up slowly and went to the window and saw she was not looking at the Enchanted Forest, her home, she was somewhere new. She began hyperventilating a little, Regina did it. She curse everyone.. and brought them someplace new. Everything was so different here. Even the clothing. She passed by a picture of her with her name on it. But instead of Averianna.. it said Avery. Avery was her name here, she smiled slightly. She could handle that. Avery took a deep breath and looked into the closet of her room. She was stunned, this was definitely different. She dressed herself in a similar fashion to the false pictures hung upon her wall and left the house.

She walked down the street, looking at all the people who walked pasted her. most of them smiled and waived at her. Obviously she was well liked here. Avery smiled and nodded back to them, she assumed that she wasn't that only one with a new name in this land. As she walked down the street, she heard familiar voices, but they were shouting.

"I told you not to put me on the morning shift!"

"I am sorry the diner is interfering with your party life Ruby!" it was Red and Granny, Granny went inside the building Avery assumed was a Diner. Red. no Ruby, was still outside with what looked like a sign. It said 'specials' on them and looked like the described food.

"Re- Ruby.. Hey.. what's with the fighting? You and your Granny love each other. You shouldn't be fighting." Ruby huffed at her.

"I know the social work and helping people is your thing Avery.. But she is just OLD and STUBBORN and BITTER.. AND NOTHING IS GOING TO CHANGE THAT!" Ruby tilted her head and screamed insults. There was a shout from inside.  
"SHE LOOKS LIKE I SHOULD BE SELLING HER BODY AS WELL, BUT THERE ISN'T MUCH PROFIT IN WHAT EVERYONE HAS ALREADY HAD!"

"See.. No helping us." Ruby smiled her painted smiled. "But thank you." she fake kissed both her cheeks. "Love ya." and walked her short shorts inside. Avery just stared after her, shaking her head. Next she ran into Snow, well Mary Margaret Blanchard. She was shy, and secluded. Like there was a wall over her heart, but not her kindness. She wasn't Snow. That one hit home too. She walked around the town all day, looking for people until she got hungry. Some people that she was looking for she hadn't seen: Gepetto, Charming, Some of the dwarves, most importantly James. She found out where Regina was, but Avery did not want to see her. As Avery walked into the Diner, Ruby greeted her. Avery sat down at the counter, and got a menu.

"Thank you Ruby." Avery smiled slightly.

"Looks like you're having a tough day Avery." Ruby put a hand on her exposed hip. "Lunch is on the house." she smiled. Avery smiled back, even though she did not exactly know what 'on the house' meant. but she could tell from context that Ruby was extending kindness. Avery looked at the menu, not knowing what anything on this piece of floppy, slippery paper was.

"Umm.." She bit her lip. "What do you suggest Ruby? You know.. for someone who is having a bad day?"

"Besides a drink." Ruby laughed. "I'll bag you tomato soup and Grilled cheese. Those always make me feel better. And you can take it back to your office, everyone says you haven't been there all day."

"Yes.. That is perfect. Thank you Ruby. So much." A few moments later, Avery had a bag in her hand and no idea where she worked. She sighed in annoyance and stuck her free hand in her pocket. She felt something in there and pulled out. It was a leaflet of hard paper with her name on it, as well as a phone number and an office address. "Yes." She said excitedly and went searching for the office number. She looked at the numbers on the outside of the places she passed, going in the direction they counted down. Finally, she found it, but noticed one door, and she was in something considered suite #B. Avery looked at the place next to the numbered building and saw a higher number. A deep breath later and Avery stepped inside. She was met with stairs and she reluctantly went up them, at the top she saw suite #A on one side and suite #B. "Two for two." She whispered. The door opened and Avery was disappointed, greatly disappointed. This office was drab, and a cold bookish. Not anywhere near the warm person she was. "This is going to need fixing.." she waved her hand and nothing happened. _A Land Without Magic._. she thought and scoffed at herself. With a sigh, she found a small task to tackle first. A rather small bookshelf that was blocking the bay of a window. There was even a great spot for it on the other side of the door. Avery sized it up; and it moved, books and all, with the small force applied to it.

She smiled and began pushing and then pulling switching from side to side, not wanting to spill the books out of it. She had it almost to the spot she wanted, when right in front of the door, crack, thunk! The shelve buckled in on itself and her. Her legs were scratched and began to bleed and the books were all at her feet in a heap of paper and cracked wood.

"UGH! Gods!"Out of habit again, Avery tried to heal her scratches magically. And again, nothing happened. She didn't know why, but she began to weep silently. There was a knock at the door,

"Avery?" it was a soft, loving voice that Avery knew so well.

"James?" She said, sniffled. The door opened slightly but then got jammed by books. It was enough to a head to peek through, she began to sob a bit more, he was human again.

"Uhh. Not James. Its me Archie." Archie.. Archie was his name. It was different, he was different, but he was human. Someone who Avery could hug, and touch and kiss.. that was enough. Avery took a deep breath and composed herself.

"Sorry Arch.. I.. I am just having a really bad day." she shook her head and began picking up books. When he could get in, Archie stepped in the room and helped Avery with her books, and piling them on her desk. "I guess those are going home with me." she said.

"I can help you carry them." Archie suggested.

"Thank you." she said.

"You know. Marco can fix this for you." Archie said gathering the pieces of wood, then he saw the cracked piece. "Or even make you a knew one. I am going to have lunch with him now, then he can look at it when we're done." he kept smiling.

"Thank you.. So much for trying to do a little office renovation anyway."

"OH, you finally got permission from your father to renovate his building?" Archie said.

"Oh.. No. I was just going to do it." Avery shrugged, Archie looked like she suggested a singing competition with a siren. He went ghost white.

"Maybe that isn't the best idea." he said, finally getting the last of the books off the floor. "I'll be back with Marco after lunch." He smiled and left the office. Avery was going to find Regina and hit her. Avery left her office and walked straight into the city hall, into the mayor office.

"Miss Gold, how are you doing?" Regina smiled viciously.

"Like Prince Charming after he woke his true love." Avery smiled, Regina spit out her drink.

"How the Hell-"

"Wouldn't you like to know you sadistic shrew!"

"Well.." Regina leaned back. " I thought you would like your true love to be human again.." she licked her lips. "Haven't you been trying to convince him to turn back for the longest time?" Avery glared at the crimson lipped woman.

"We'll just see what my father has to say." Avery smiled, Regina looked just as afraid as Archie did at the mention of her father. "I mean.. if I have my memories..." Avery laughed as she left, slamming the door.

She went back to her office and unpacked her lunch. She stared at the grilled cheese first, then at the red liquid that was tomato soup. She took a half of the grilled cheese and nibble. She was surprised how delicious it was and smile, continuing to eat.

"Its good to see you smile." came James.. No Archie's voice. "Grilled Cheese and Tomato soup are my favorite feel good food as well." he smiled.

"Would you care for half?" Avery asked.

"Oh no. I just ate.. but try dunking it in the soup." he suggested.

"Dunking?" Avery wasn't understanding the terminology, Archie took the sandwich and put it in the red, creamy liquid and gave it back to her. She took a bite and smiled wider.

"Why.. isn't that-a beautiful sight." came an accented voice. It was Gepetto.

"Hello Marco." Archie said and the two hugged. At least they have each other. Avery smiled, a little bit bittersweetly.

"Now, beautiful lady, smile more." Marco said sweetly. "What can I do for you?"

"I.. I broke my bookshelf." Avery nodded to the pile of mess of wood that was her bookshelf.

"That you did!" he smiled

"Can you fix it?" Avery stood to meet him.

"The load bearing bottom feet cracked up the bottom and side. So, no. But I will make you one, better." He put his arm around Avery. He gave off that father in law sense, and it made Avery feel wonderful.

"Thank you Marco. I need it to fit in that corner by the door.. I want my Bay window back." Avery smiled. "What do I owe you?"

"Nothing for you." he smiled back.

"Thank you so much! But I need to pay you something-"

"Golds don't get charged anything in this town.. And that's you Miss Avery. No matter how night and day you and your father are, you are still a Gold." Marco smiled and started measuring.

"Shall we start transporting these books to your apartment? We can load them in my car." Archie smiled, taking a bunch of books. Avery looked at the books and thought that it would take forever. God she missed magic. She grabbed her own handful and followed Archie to find his 'car'. Whatever that was. She made sure to follow closely behind him. They came to this machine, that looked like a metal carriage without horses. He opened a back door and loaded the books in. It took the two of them 4 trips to get all the books in the car. They finally got all packed in and headed to Avery's apartment. Avery opened the door and walked in.

"Umm on the table I guess is the best way to put them." she said as she got a look around her apartment and saw it lined with bookshelves that were full of books.

"Wow Avery... I had no idea you were so into books." Archie said in awe.

"Uh.. Yeah.. I get it from my mother." she said, thinking about Belle, the only mother she had ever had.

"Really? I don't ever recall meeting her." he said, placing down the books.

"She died... A long time ago."

"Oh.. I can't imagine your father being married."

"He was.. twice."

"Twice? Wow.." Archie whispered.

"Yes. His first wife was my biological mother. His second wife was the woman who was my mother. Who was there for me any," Avery gestured about, "Loved books. we used to read together all the time." she smiled. They went to finish, and as Archie placed the last stack of books on the table, Avery went to the kitchen. "How about some tea for your troubles?" she smiled. She figured out how to lite the fire under the kettle.

"Yes. That sounds wonderful." he said, semi browsing through the piles. When the kettle whistled, and she poured him a cup.

"It still baffles me how many books you have. Have you read these all?" he chuckled.

"Yeah.. Multiple times actually." she smiled.

"Even this one." He laughed holding up a leather bound, large book. "This looks like it was written for children." He took a sip.

"Once Upon a Time.." Avery spit out her tea slightly.

"Let me see that book?" she said quickly. He handed it to her and her eyes went wide. "Thank you for finding this!" She kissed him on the lips. "You wonderful, wonderful man.. I'm.. sorry." She stttered excitedly. "Thank you again.. but I have to go see my father." Avery ran out the door.

She walked quickly around town, looking for something to do with her father. She knew she was Avery Gold, so Avery looked for anything with Gold on it. After twenty minutes of walking, she found it. "Mr. Gold's Antiquities and Pawnbroker". She burst in.

"The sign says we are closed." Came a cold voice of her father.

"Papa.. Its me.. Avery.." she said, clutching the book tightly and eagerly. There were steps, and an unrecognizable 'tick' sound that came with his walking. Avery noticed that when his father walked out, he had a walking stick that he was relying on.

"I am Papa today? Averianna.. you must want something." he said coldly.

"What do you mean Papa? Look what I found." she held up a book.

"A book of fairy tales?" he scoffed. "what do you want dearie.. me to start tucking you in too?" he was mocking her, something was wrong. This wasn't her father.

"Wait.. you don't remember anything?" she said slowly.

"Remember what dearie?" he said. Avery took a look around the shop and saw her brother's old ball.

"This ball.." She said, reaching up and taking it down. "Do you remember who this ball belongs to?"

"I can't say I do.. Just an old piece of junk."

"It belonged to my brother!" Avery started to panic.

"What are you talking about? You don't have a brother Averianna. Honestly, I am surprised I kept you, god knows your mother wouldn't have taken you." he shook his head and turned to go behind his little curtin.

"Wait! No.. I do.." it dawned on her. "Oh no.. There wasn't two potions.. You.. You lied! You said there would.. That you would be alright.. and you aren't!" Avery was crying and screaming at this man who looked like her father.

"Averianna.. I think you should go.. You sound insane."

"How could you lie to me! You said you'd be here for me! To help me! I can't do this alone! Especially without magic!" Avery was in a full blown frenzy.

"Averianna.. I am going to call the sheriff if you do not leave.. Now.. He will lock you up.. now.." his voice hissed ice. "Go." Avery took a deep breath and quickly left her father's shop, walking back to her office, feeling more alone than ever.  
As she walked back to her office, a strange sound came behind her, and a car with lights pulled in front of her. A man, the huntsman stepped out.

"Avery." he said, smiling. He has a little bit of metal on him and a plate on his chest, Sheriff. The same thing that was written on the side of the car.  
"Sheriff." she said softly, still trying to contain her large range and mix of emotions.

"I just got a call in from your father. He said you came into his shop screaming at him like crazy-"

"That is not what happened. I was calm at first-" he held up his hand to her.

"Listen.. I know how it is with you. Your dad knows just how to push your buttons. But listen, he controls all our rent... so just try not to piss him off more? He'll raise the rent, and I can barely afford mine as it is." he smiled sadly. Obviously her father had a powerful grip on this town.

"O-oh yeah.. I'm sorry. Sometimes I don't.. think" she said sadly.

"Its okay. I know its hard to keep your cool, you maybe one of the sweetest women in town, but you and I both know you have a nasty streak when you are angry. You're your father's daughter, so you know how to play his game. But the rest of us aren't so lucky. Okay?" he smiled again. It just made Avery feel a little better.

"Yeah.. Sorry again." with that he tipped his hat and got into the car. "Oh.. H-hey listen. Sheriff. If he does raise the rent.. Come to me. I'll help you." she said through the window of the car.

"Oh Avery you don't-"

"I insist. I can't, with a clear conscious, let you go without a home because of my temper." she said.

"You really are a wonderful person." he smiled earnestly and pulled away. Avery clutched her book of fairy tales a little tighter and went back to her office. When she was behind close doors, she let herself cry. She lost her father. He had given everything up for her to be safe, she knew that, but this new man was so much worse than he ever was back home. Plus... he didn't remember Bae.. His own son. And he said he didn't want her.. just like Milah did. She cried over the book, then there was a knock at the door.

"Avery.. Oh.." Archie said, he was obviously going to tell her something important, but changed his mind at the state of her.

"I'll.. umm.. come back."

"No.. No don't Arch.. Its just my father. How may I help you."

"I just.. I don't know. Wanted to clear something up with you.."

"What would that be." Avery tried to smile.

"Well.. You kissed me. and.." he took a deep breath and Avery held hers. Maybe this day was turning around. Maybe Archie still loved her. That there was still James under there somewhere. That she could be happy here. "I just don't feel that way about you.. I.. I don't think I could ever. And its not because of your father. I justm you aren't the kind of... well.." he was fumbling. Archie was obviously not very good with words, not like James was.

"I understand Archie. I was just excited. See.." She took a deep breath trying to stop more tears. "This is a very important book, that I have been looking for. It belongs to someone special." The savior she thought. "And I was just very excited. I did not mean to make you uncomfortable." she said.

"Oh no.. not uncomfortable. I just wanted us to be on the same page." he fumbled again.

"We are Archie. Don't worry. We are friends."

"Yes. Friends." he smiled and Avery walked him out. She found the lock on the door as she closed it, and sank to the floor weeping silently. She was alone, with no one to love her, and no magic. This place truly was somewhere horrible.

* * *

**So I know I didn't exactly deliver everything I promised.. So let me address. I wrote that I was going to do Henry's adoption BEFORE I found out that OUAT was FOR SURE tackling that this season. So I want to see their version first. As for Owen.. well I am not sure how him and Mr. Mendell truly fit in, because I want to see how his and Tamara's home office thing Pans out.. Lol get it.. Pan? Sorry lame jokes ever.**

**SO I decided that this was feels enough anyway.. AANNDD I think its pretty good. :) **

**I hope you enjoyed! I will update ASAP!**

**Next chapter.. Bae finds Avery's candle. :D**


	33. Chapter 33

**I own nothing!**

**A/N: Thank you everyone for sticking this out with me.. I now know which was I want to take this for me Finale for this one! Don't worry, we still have a few chapters to go before that.. But hopefully these updates will be more frequent! (Homework gods be good haha)**

* * *

Avery sat in her office, sipping a glass of wine, as she watched the sun set. Cora was dead, and she was celebrating. She knew Snow was in her apartment, obviously feeling remorse for what Snow had done, that is why Avery was celebrating alone in her office. She smiled and took another sip, letting out a comfortable sigh. There was a knock on her office door, and that made Avery's brow scrunch, she had no idea who that could be.

"Come in." she said. Neal came in.

"Hey Avy." he said. "Oh sweet alcohol, can I?" he asked.

"Absolutely." she smiled, magicking up another glass and pouring him some. "Sit" She put the glass on the other end of the desk.

"I never thought I would have to get used to magic again.." he said. "Thanks." he hummed after taking a sip of his wine, he obviously approved.

"You're welcome.. So I call you Neal?" Avery asked.

"If you want... You can call me Bae if you want to sister." Neal smiled.

"Even though I hate Neal.. I'll call you that." she smiled back. "I need to show you something." She went and in the closet, she took the candle she held since she was a little girl, out of it's glass case. As soon as Avery turned around, Neal's eyes grew wide. He remembered.

"That's the candle we used to light for Dad.. when he was in the field."

"I lit it, and preserved it.. the night you left." Avery's eyes began to water. "So you could find your way home." she cleared her throat to stop it from cracking.

"You have kept that burning.. for over 300 years?" he asked.

"I wanted you home, brother. I missed you." She sniffed.

"I missed you too.. Every single day I thought about my little sister.. I wish.. I wish I had taken you with me." Neal was honest.

"Neal don't be stupid. I heard when you were a thief. You barely kept yourself afloat.. What the hell were you going to do with a 4 year old? You were only 14 yourself." Avery shook her head.

"You're probably right.." he sighed, then looked at her hand and scrunched his face. Avery noticed that they had very similar looks. "Engaged?"

"Wha- Oh yeah." Avery had been so distracted, she hadn't even been telling people yet. She stared at her ring and smiled. "Yeah.. I.. I never really believed I would get a happy ending.. But I think its happening." She smiled. "Want to meet him?"

"Oh.. Umm sure." He smiled. "He knows you have-"

"He knows all about you. He always has." she smiled. Neal looked upset. "What's wrong?"

"I.. I haven't told anyone about you.. Throughout all of this." he confessed.

"Its okay.. I haven't told many people about you either. But some people earned the right to know about you in my life, so they did." Avery smiled. "Thank you for coming here.. I know you didn't have much choice, but I am glad I got to see you."

"I was never angry with you-"

"I know that stupid." she playfully insulted him. "Can I tell you something that is probably going to weird you out."

"Sure."

"I umm was supposed to adopt Henry." she smiled.

"Really?" he laughed. "felt drawn to him?"

"Yea.. actually. I couldn't explain it.."

"What happened?" he asked.

"Dad's cursed self happened." Avery took a gulp of wine. "You thought he was bad before. You never had the displeasure of what that curse turned him into." Avery's office door opened, and Archie walked in.

"Oh.. Hey.." He looked at Neal for a second, then Avery nodded her head.

"James, this is my big brother. He goes by Neal here." Avery got up and hugged him.

"Its a pleasure."

"Great to meet you too James." Neal smiled.

"Its Archie here.. Avery is just stuck with the James." Archie smiled.

"So.. Archie. It was nice meeting you. Umm.. You will get a chance to meet my fiancee soon as well." Neal said.

"Oh.. I wasn't aware I was making the trip to NYC."

"No.. she.. she's coming here. I hope.. in a few days. I was going to have her come." he said, Avery spit out the gulp of wine she had just taken.

"What? H-how.. S-she.. does she know?" she said, feeling like she had gotten smacked acrossed the mouth.

"Of course she doesn't." Archie pipped up. "That just means you and I have to be normal when she gets here." he smiled and ran his hand over Avery's lower back. Avery clenched her jaw. She knew Neal would have to tell Emma about his beloved coming. That wouldn't go over well, so she put on a smile.

"You're right.. What is her name?"

"Tamara." Her brother smiled and set the wine glass down on the desk. "Thank you for the drink. I missed you Avy." he kissed her temple, nodded to James and left.

"So.. seeing how you are not dead and drinking.. Cora is-"

"Ding Dong the witch is dead." Avery giggled sitting on the desk haphazardly, conjuring up another glass of wine for her future husband.

" Never thought I would cheer to a death.. but cheers." he raised his glass, Avery met him. "Why are we here alone then?" he asked.

"Well.. Snow.. kind of had a major hand in it..." Avery swirled her wine. "Strictly my father's doing.."

"Averianna.. no Gold family half truths-"

"Gold family?" Avery scrunched her face.

"Oh please.. Your brother just snaked his way through that to you. You were just too busy planning on Emma's reaction to see it. Gold family." Archie raised his eyebrow.

"Dad got Snow to curse Cora's heart, and Snow actually got Regina to put it back in her mother.. Which actually shocked me! I was a little prou-"

"And you didn't stop her.. huh?" Archie asked.

"Its not that I didn't try to stop Regina.. its the fact that there was one small thing I needed to mull over.."

"And?" he leaned next to her.

"The candle that Snow used to curse the heart... it takes life and gives life.. Dad was dying.." Avery couldn't look at him. "I had to mull over Cora living while my father was dying. So.. I didn't stop Snow from stopping Regina."

"You just didn't help." He sighed.

"I really didn't know that dad would use Snow though.. I promise you that. But by the time I figured out what was going on, she had already cursed the heart. So there was no going back."

"I believe you." He kissed her temple. "You know that Snow is going to suffer though.. right?"

"Yeah.. I am working on how to fix that." Avery said. "I am going over there tomorrow morning, this I know."

"Good. Lets go home." Archie said.

"Hold on." She walked to the candle that was burning for her brother, and blew it out, knowing it would never light again.

"I remember that case and candle from the dark castle, you always had it.. What was it for?" Archie asked.

"To help my brother find his way home." Avery said, and they walked home. She spent the night thinking about what she was going to say to Snow White the next morning. She finally got to sleep and her phone went off, a number she didn't recognize. "Hello?"

"Hello.. Ms. Gold?" it was Greg.

"Mr. Mendell.. How may I help you?" she said groggily.

"Are you alright?" he asked sweetly.

"Yes.. Rough night sleeping.."

"Oh well.. I wanted to thank you for everything that you did." it sounded like he was leaving and her heart started beating faster. Good one less problem she had to deal with. "I have decided to stick around a little longer, I don't think I am up for the drive all the way home, but I would love to buy you and your fiancee breakfast or something.. to thank the both of you." Avery mouthed curse words. She had a tourist around her town that made her uncomfortable.

"We would love that. Umm. My brother is in town, as of recently. So today may not be the best day. But we will meet up before you leave us Mr. Mendell. Thank you so very much."

"Greg.. call me Greg Ms. Gold. I will look forward to eating with you two." he said, they said their goodbyes and hung up. Avery groaned and got up, she was so tired she magically got herself dressed.

"Who was that?" Archie asked, he didn't sound the same. Something Avery and Archie had in common, they were both very cranky when they didn't sleep well. Archie was kept up by Avery, although she tried to keep her tossing and turning to a minimum.

"Our tourist. He's out and about, and staying for a while.. he wants to have brunch with us before he leaves as a thank you." she said tiredly.

"Want me to go with you to see Snow?" he asked, he didn't sound like he wanted to go.

"No.. Stay here and catch some sleep.. you are a grunch." she smiled.

"Yeah. I am afraid who deals with your brand of sunshine too." he turned over and Avery left. She appeared at Charming's door and knocked.

"Oh thank god.. We can't get her to eat or say anything." he sighed, Avery walked in and saw Emma and Henry eating breakfast, and Snow in bed.

"Avery.. what's wrong with Mary Margaret.. They keep lying to me." the little boy gave her the sad puppy dog eyes, Avery was in no mood for the too smart for his own good child today.

"Snow.. she had a hand in Cora's death." Avery explained to him. "She is obviously remourseful for what happened, which is a good thing." she nodded at the boy.

"No.. she's Snow White.. she wouldn't hurt anyone-"

"She was trying to protect us." Emma pipped up, there was a knock at the door. Charming went to open it.

"Get out!" without hesitation.

"I Think you're gonna want to hear what I have to say. for her sake." it was her father's voice. Henry and Emma got up, Avery stayed behind at the breakfast bar and listened, looking at Snow staring off into nothing.

"What are you talking about?" Emma said, becoming immediately defensive.

"Regina is planning to strike back against your mother."

"What is she going to do?" Henry said sounding scared.

"She didn't say." her father was being evasive, Gold family half truths.

"No you don't-" Charming started.

"Enough Charming.." Avery stood up and looked at her father. "What were you even doing there?" she confronted her father.

"You know-"

"Enough.. with it all.." she started at her father.

"You're going to help us." Charming said angrily.

"Why should I do that?" Her father smirked.

"Stop.. both of you.." Avery was ignored.

"Besides us being family, Mary Margaret, she saved your life-"

"Enough! Or so help me.." both men stopped and looked at her. "Dad.. Don't give the half truths. You know you should help us. You know that it is the right thing to do.. Try to do the right thing for your family.. for once, do not take the easy way out." she stood toe to toe with her father.

"I have no idea what she is planning, but I know where to find out." he said.

"Henry, you and Emma stay here." she grabbed charming by the sleve and dragged him out of the apartment.

"Where? We'll follow." she looked at him.

"The crypt. After this, you need a nap, I can't stand it when you don't sleep." her father magicked away, and Avery followed with Charming. The three of then then descended into the crypt to find it ransacked.

"What is all of this?" Charming asked.

"Cora's belongings. Regina was obviously searching for something to use against Mary Margaret." Her father said.

"Well then we should be in luck.. Cora magic makes everything both easily predictable and easily preventable." Avery said, looking around for something that looked missing.

"Maybe you should have a little more respect for Cora's magic..." her father said warningly, and then brought over to the table an ingredient slot, two things were obviously missing. "Things are missing.. Chimara's blood and plankwood's eye."

"What kind of curse do you make with that?" Charming asked.

"The curse of the empty hearted.. predictable." Avery scoffed, the three went back to the apartment, and they told Emma.

"Wait.. doesn't that break all magical laws.. You can't bring people back from the dead.. you can't make people fall in love with you."

"Very good Emma. But this is only a manufactured appearance of love-"

"And if you are as desperate as Regina for love.. you might just believe it." her father added.

"She is going to use it on me." Henry said coming down the stairs.

"Hey buddy why don't you just-" Henry pushed away Charming.

"Avery.. You have never lied to me.. Why does my mom want this curse?" He knew just how to get to Avery.

"She wants everything. She thinks vengeance will get her that, but you can't always have everything, and you especially can't when magic is involved. She thinks this curse.. she thinks using this curse can give her a price she is willing to pay." Avery was trying to explain it in a way that Henry could understand.

"Your mother is a complicated woman. She wants your love, of course. But she also wants her vengence against Mary Margaret. She thinks that with this curse she can have both."

"How?" Charming asked.

"The last ingredient is the heart of the person you hate most." Avery said. That is when the argument started again. Avery rubbed her temple and zoned in and out.

"You have to help Gold-"

"No I don't. Warning you was enough-"

Ugh why does he have to be like that.. Avery swore he was just trying to make her life harder. The arguing was going to have to stop.

"Listen to you all! You're talking about killing my mom! You used to be heros." Henry went running out of the apartment, Emma ran after him.

"However this plays out.. Keep him out of it." she said as she left. Avery turned to the two men.

"You two.. stop this arguing. Dad.. Do it for me.. please." she sighed and left the apartment too, as she caught up to Emma, she suggested something.

"Hey.. maybe.. Don't freak out. But maybe we should send Henry back to New York with my brother.. for a little while." Emma gave Avery a look. "Hear me out.. It could keep him safe, in a magic-less environment and away from all this." Emma looked quickly defeated.

"I don't want to send Henry away. But you're right." she said.

"Yeah. Plus they can spend some time together too.. I know my brother isn't your favorite person. But he became a dad just as quickly as you did." Avery looked down. Emma took a deep breath.

"I'll go talk to Henry, you go talk to Neal?"

"Yeah. Bring the young one to Granny's when you find him." Avery smiled. "I can't imagine my brother will say no." With that the women split up and Avery headed to Neal's room at Granny's.

"Hey Av.. Everything okay?" he asked.

"My day.. well its been.. yeah." She sighed and tried to chuckle. " But anyway. Henry might be in danger, and Emma and I have decided it would be best if he went with you.. You just have to convince Henry." Avery smiled.

"Yeah. Absolutely." Neal said, and they walked down to the Diner together. As they sat in the booth, Neal called Ruby over. "Hey Ruby. When Henry comes in.. Can you get him a sundae.. extra everything?"

"Yeah, sure." She smiled, then looked at Avery. "I haven't seen Archie all day, is he okay?"

"Oh yeah. He's at home sleeping. I kept him up all night." Avery spoke without speaking.

"OOOHHH! Got it!" Ruby giggled and walked away.

"Wait.. no.. not like.." Avery sighed, Neal started to laugh. "Hush.." she rolled her eyes.

"You obviously didn't sleep well either."

"Not really. There they are." Avery said getting us, she heard Henry tell he didn't want to talk to her or Avery.  
"You don't have to" She plopped the boy infront of his father. "Avery and I are going to get coffee." Emma dragged Avery to the counter with Ruby. Emma and Avery began chatting when she heard,

"Ms. Gold." it was Mr. Mendell.

"Greg.. How are you?" Avery smiled.

"Good. Umm" He handled his plate politely to Ruby. "Could I get this wrapped to go? I think I am going to go on a hike."

"A hike?" Emma asked.

"Yes. Dr. Whale said it was good of me to get some fresh air." he smiled at Emma.

"I just thought you would be half way home by now."

"No.. This town is starting to grow on me." Greg smiled and looked at Avery. "Is that your brother over there?" he looked at Neal and Henry.

"Yes."

"I could tell.. You have the same eyes. And the little boy is your son?"

"Oh.. No. No. Nephew! My brother's son. Not mine." Avery laughed.

"Ah. That's a shame, I suspect you and Dr. Hopper would make wonderful parents." Ruby handed a brown bag.

"Thank you so much. Have a great day Ms. Gold." and he left the diner. Emma tapped Avery motioning that Henry was now missing from the booth.

"Soo.. How did it go?" Emma asked.

"Good.. He said yes. He's in the bathroom right now, I am going to go and pack.. Not bad for day 3 as a dad."

"Where is his backpack?" Avery asked.

"I.. don't he. He took it with him-" Avery and Emma both scoffed.

"You actually fell for that?" Emma scolded.

"He's from OUR family! The Gold Family half truths and snake motions."

"He's running." Neal shook his head, Avery gave him a slap to the back of the head.

"Duh!" Avery looked at the booth.

"What are you looking for?" Neal asked, "We need to find Henry."

"I am looking for something that belongs to him. I can use a tracking spell." Avery hissed. "The boy is good. Damn.."

"Ruby.. We need you to help find Henry." Emma said, Avery went to follow, but Emma stopped her. "Wait, maybe you should go watch over Mary Margaret-"

"My Dad is there."

"How did you get him to do that?" The blonde asked shocked.

"What good is being the Dark One's daughter if you can't convince him to do things?" Avery lifted her eye brow and she heard Neal scoff humorously.

"I have his smell." Ruby said, and they all followed the brunette. Emma called Charming when they had a trail and they all ended up in the mines.

"Why would an 11 year old run away to the mines?" Neal asked.

"It wouldn't be the first time." Emma mumbled.

"I think I know what he wanted." Charming said, opening the dynamite storage.

"What would he want dynamite for?" Avery asked.

"To.. get rid of magic." Neal mumbled.

"What?" Emma and Avery chorused.

"He mentioned it back at the diner.. I kind of agreed with him." Avery smacked her brother's skull again.

"Stupid."

"What is he going to do? Blow it up? Where would-" Ruby started, then Avery's phone went off. It was Greg Mendell.

"Mr. Mendell, I'm sorry I am-"

"Actually its important. I saw your nephew.. Henry. In the forest, he seemed upset, really upset. I called his mother, the Mayor, but I figured you were with his father as well. I wanted someone to go get him. You know, out here in the woods all alone."

"Oh.. Thank you Mr. Mendell! So much, can you tell me which way he was heading?"

"North I think. I was right off the main trail."

"Thank you again. We are coming to get him right now." And she hung up. "He is going to the well in the woods." And they all bolted. By the time they got to Henry, Regina was already there.

"HEY REGINA!" Emma shouted. "Step away from my son!"

"He's my son! And when I enact this curse... You will never see him again!"

"If you want to get to mary margaret, You are going to have to get through us." Emma threatened.

"Alright." Regina shrugged and produced a fire ball, David drew his gun and Avery Moved front and center to protect who she had to.

"Enough!" Henry ran between the two side, Neal freaked out

"Henry! Get out of the way."

"Not until someone helps me get rid of magic."

"You can't just blow it up." Regina said.

"Henry.. You have to move." Avery said. She stepped forward and Henry looked at her. "I'm not using magic. I can live without it. I am with you, 28 years ago, or back home, I would think giving up my magic was crazy, but I am with you. But honey.. you can't just get rid of it. Getting yourself hurt will not help anything."

"No.." he walked to Regina. "You don't have to kill Mary Margaret.. You don't need magic."

"She has to pay-"

"NO she doesn't! Look what magic is doing to you.. to everyone.. I just want my family." He said. Regina took a deep breath.

"I can't get rid of magic, but there is something I can do." Regina said, burning the curse in her hands.

"Henry.. Come on." Emma said, holding out her hand and Henry took it. After a few minutes of walking and everyone telling Henry they were happy he was okay Avery spoke up.

"Henry Mills.. Don't you ever do anything like that again." she said forcefully.

"Sorry Aunty Avery." he smiled, Neal snorted.

"and don't call me that." She said, as they made it towards the town. "You scared me.. And got your father in big trouble."

"You got in trouble?"

"Yeah.. Avery hit me." Neal mumbled. "Twice."

"Welcome to my world." Charming rolled his eyes. They arrived to the apartment, and Neal said goodbye before even walking up the stairs, he hugged and kissed Avery's temple, and she sighed knowing he was avoiding Dad. As they walked into the apartment and Her father walked out.

"Perfectly safe. May I go now?" he grumbled. Avery kissed his cheek and put and arm around him.

"Yes. You did good. Thank you Daddy love." Avery pushed him out of the door. "You." she pointed at Henry. "Still in trouble. You two." She pointed to Emma and Charming. "Watch them both. I am going to bed." Avery magicked herself home, where Archie was preparing dinner. Avery collapsed on the couch and fell asleep.

**A/N: Thank you again to everyone who reads! I think my next chapter maybe some cuddleness with James and Avery back in FTL. I was going to do a flashback with Owen.. but I decided against that.. let Regina have him :D **

**Anywho! I think Avery and Neal's brother/sister awesome is just awesome.. if I do say so myself! He seems like the protective/goofy big brother type.**

**Anyway! Thank you all again! I hope to finish this and start S.3 very soon! **

**be good humans!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: Nope.. Still don't own OUaT.. But Josh Dallas and Ginnifer Goodwin got engaged! Yay for them!**

**A/N: Here you go! A little bit more of Jiminy and Averianna.**

* * *

Averianna checked and doubled checked herself in the looking glass before quickly covering it back up. God forbid her father found out she was looking in a mirror inside the dark castle. She smoothed out her riding dress, which was mostly plain, although it did accentuate her bust, with a teardrop emerald from the front broach. Her hair was up with diamonds and she had a simple chain around her took a deep breath, magically framed her eyes with a little coal. She lifted her head high and strutted through the castle. She almost made it out of the door, when she head her name.

"Why don't you look lovely Princess." it was her father.

"Well.. You said it yourself. I need to look the status that I am." She turned, forcing a smile. He walked to her and touched her face.

"I wish I could make things easier for you my love." he said.

"I am happy Papa." She smiled. "Papa.. does love exist?" Averianna held her breath.

"Of course my love.. It is the most powerful magic on earth." he said to her.

"It exists." she whispered, smiling. "What does it feel like." she whispered.

"It has killed more than any disease, and can break any curse..." he said. "Its haunts days and dreams.." he looked concerned. "Why?"

"Just curious.. Have you ever been in love?" she asked.

"They day you were born... and your brother. I feel in love."

"Besides that.." Averianna asked, his face fell.

"No.. Never." he said. "Are you in love?" her father was stern.

"No.." Averianna scrunched her face. "I just.. I want to know what it looks like, what it feels like.. what it is.." she looked down.

"Maybe I am just being a child."

"No. It is completely warranted." he smiled. "I hope one day you find true love, if not with a man, than with children my dearest. Have a nice ride." he hissed her forehead and disappeared. Averianna went straight for the stables and rode fast to her sanctuary in the forever, where the waterfall meets the brooke. When she got there, there was lunch waiting for her. Wine and many freshly baked breads with more cheeses, some meat and fruit. Her favorite friut tartes, more food than she could imagine. And James sitting on a rock, watching the waterfall.

"What is all this?" she giggled, James stood up and held his hand to help her from her horse.

"Well thank you." Averianna smiled, and he motioned for her to sit on the blanket spread and she did. He sat next to her, and handed her a plate with food and a glass of wine, then served himself. Averianna took a bite. "This is delicious.. where did it come from?"

"Your father pays me well to steal for him. So I paid for it.." Averianna lifted an eye at the soft spoken man. "Well.. most of it." he smiled and shrugged. Averianna laughed.

"Well thank you. This is wonderful." she looked at her cup. "Can I ask you something? I even asked my father.. Do you believe in love?" she watched his reaction. Her father had gotten stern, and sad in the face. James' features went soft, almost wistful.

"Of course I do.. It is supposed to be a beautiful thing. Like flying, in the warm of summer. Life feeling so alive as spring." he smiled.

"Have you ever been in love?" Averianna asked him, he reached out and touched her hand.

"I think I am." he was being honest, Averianna was lost for words. She leaned in and they kissed. She had never felt this way before. Ever since she had met him that one day in the village, she kept thinking about him. The way he spoke, the way he thought, how she relates to him.. how they both understood. They both thought that had to be something they weren't, to please their parents. But she wasn't thinking about that now, she was only thinking about the happiness that was flooding her. They broke apart and she stared at him. He blushed slightly. "F-forgive me. That was too bold-"

"I love you too." she said to him. That sat there for hours, talking about thier lives and childhoods.

"You can't tell anyone.. But my Papa used to sing to me." Averianna giggled after a lilltle too much wine.

"I can only imagine that.." he laughed. "I always loved crickets."

"Crickets? Why? The luck thing?" she giggled.

"No.. The freedom.. plus.. they sing better than me" he gestured around them, crickets were chirping as the sun was setting.

"And my Dad." they both laughed.

"I have a brother too." Averianna couldn't stop herself.

"Oh really? Is he.. well like your father."

"No.. nothing like him. He actually left because he wasn't like my dad.. I've been trying to find him." Averianna looked down.

"What is his name?" James asked.

"Bae.. Baelfire."

"Where ever I go.. I'll look for him too." he kissed her hand, Averianna through her arms around him.

"Thank you." She whispered. She then felt her father was calling her. "Umm.. I have to go. My father is calling me. He doesn't know about this. Us." she said. "I don't want to put you in harms way."

"I understand." he said, they kissed again. Averianna jumped on her horse and sped home. Once Luna was in her stable, she rushed inside.

"There you are Princess.. I wondered where you had run off too." he said.

"I just needed a day out of the castle.." she said honestly.

"Good. I was starting to worry about you staying in here too long. Its not good for you." he kissed her temple and she went to bed. A few days went by, and all was quiet, she didn't go to the waterfall, she wasn't know if he would be there. As was getting out the bath and draped her robe over her nudeness.

"Hello Averianna." Came a soft voice, she jumped and pinned the intruder to the wall with magic, making sure she was covered, she looked at the wall and saw James.

"Oh my! James!" she let him down and ran to your side. "I didn't know.. How did you get in here?" she asked him.

"I'm a thief. I break into castles." he said, getting up off the ground.

"But this is the Dark One's castle.. How did you-"

"Its not any more protected than any other castle. Actually its less protected. I just got over the back wall there, the weakest part, and slipped in. I assumed the cryptic looking tower was your Father's quarters, and the balcony with the silk window dressings was a sign of you.. I am glad I wasn't wrong." he smiled.

"The castle is unprotected!" Averianna giggled shocked.

"Your father's name is enough to deter any thievery or intruders." he laughed. "Well it should. I wanted to see you.. You weren't at the waterfall." he said, looking at his shoes.

"I.. I didn't know you were there-" Averianna heard a knocking on her door.

"Princess.. are you alright? I heard you shouting." it was her father, the color drained from Averianna's face. She mouthed 'find a place to hide' and ran to the door.

"Yes Papa." She said to him. "I just almost slipped in the tub."

"As long as Everything is alright" and he disappeared. Averianna let out a sigh of relief. She would not know what her father would do if he caught a man in her room, let alone a thief, but she was sure she did not want to find out.

* * *

**Yes it is a small chapter.. But its CUTE! Plus its a bit of a set up ;) So kind of keep this in mind. **


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUaT**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Avery was walking to Granny's Inn when she heard a very familiar voice calling to her from across the street,

"Avery!" Henry was running towards her. "Hey.. Are you going to go see your brother?" he asked, Emma was two steps behind him.

"I was.. but, if you want to spend time with him, I can come back later."

"No.. I want to spend time with you too.. Now that you're my Aunt." Henry smiled, Avery could do nothing but smile back, god bless this boy.

"Yeah. Plus maybe you can keep them out of trouble, I have to check on things at the station." Emma added, Avery laughed.

"Obviously you haven't heard the story, my big brother was never the one to get into trouble."

"Really?" Henry asked excitedly.

"Of course.. I was the trouble." she winked at him playfully, they laughed but Emma didn't. "They'll be fine." Avery assured her. Emma smiled, nodded and the three of them entered Granny's together. Henry ran and hugged his father while Emma and Avery stood back.

"Hey buddy." Neal smiled and hugged Henry.

"Hey.. I brought this. So maybe you and Aunt Avery could tell e what is was like over there." he pulled out his story book.

"Oh hey kid.. I wrote the book, no more story time from me. Make him tell you stories." Avery laughed.

"Okay. I will. But first, how about you-" Neal reached into his pocket and pulled out some money, "Go and get us hot chocolates." Henry nodded and left.

"I am going to have to get a rein-check on that." Emma said. " have to go check on things at the station."

"Hey listen.. There was actually something I wanted to talk to you guys about."

"Okay." Emma said, Avery nodded.

"Well.. When we got rid of Hook Avy, we put him in the storage in my building. Well Tamara went to get some bags from the storage. and Hook wasn't there.." Avery clenched her jaw slightly, and Emma took a deep breath.

"Well.. I'm not sure how much more damage he can cause anyway." she said with a breath.

"The other thing is she's on her way here.. now." Neal looked down, and Emma stood shocked. He still didn't meet her eye, coward.

"That is my cue to leave." Avery said. "Tell Henry I rein checked too." she said as she bowed out. As she left, she heard Emma's elevated voice and chuckled. She didn't go very far, she slipped into the diner, as Henry slipped back through the connecting door, and an stranger car parked itself on the street. Avery shook her head and ordered brunch for herself. "Oh.. and Ruby? Extra crispy on the bacon please." She smiled.

"What has you in such a mood Avery? Its.. well its kind of scaring me." Ruby said.

"Well.. Here is the gossip.. My brother.. Is engaged. She's here now, and Emma is meeting her." Avery chuckled.

"It just is getting a little juicy here in town is all." Ruby laughed a little.

"That is kind of funny." Ruby said, putting in Avery's order.

"Plus.. I do feel a little more snarky today." Avery shrugged. "Just a nice placement of normality."

"That is wonderful." Ruby said, grabbing a piece of apple pie.

"That's odd.. No one orders apple pie." Avery said, Ruby jerked her eyes to the tourist Mr. Mendell. "Ahh.. Well smile Ruby. The nicer you are, the quicker he'll move on. If he feels like people are pushing him out, then he'll have a curiosity to stay." Ruby smiled and sent him the pie.

"I agree with you 100%." Came Regina's voice.

"What are you doing here?" Avery said, gritting her teeth a little. "I am having a wonderful morning.. and you're harshing my buzz." Avery said, as Granny set her plate of eggs and bacon in front of her, glaring at Regina as the old woman walked off. Regina went over to the man, And Emma sat down next to Avery, Marco trailing behind her.

"Emma, Marco. What are you guys doing here?" she asked taking a bite of her perfectly crispy bacon.

"Mary Margaret asked us to meet her here."Emma said, Just then Snow walked in as Regina walked out.

"Hey what's up.. Your phone call." Emma started.

"Its August.. I found him.."

"My son.. he's alive?" Marco asked, Avery walked over to stand with Mary Margaret.

"You found him?"

"Yes.. But he's completely wooden. He's been living in an abandoned trailer down by the toll bridge."

"Can you help him?" Emma asked Avery.

"No.. I can't. His transformation was a... complicated matter." Avery started. "The Reul Ghorm" Emma looked at Avery funny, "Blue fairy, used fairy dust, not want magic. Want magic is easily manipulated from magic user to magic user.. Fairy dust is not. Its strong, more concentrated. Plus it came with strict guidelines. Something.. something.. Honesty.. something. James would know." Avery waved off her slight memory issue.

"The blue fairy.. She helped before, she can help again.. She must!" Marco said. The four of then rushed to the they got there, they were meat with a shock.

"I know about August." Mother Superior said. "He came to me shorty after the curse broke, and asked me to return him to what he once was."

"Why didn't you?" Emma asked.

"Because.. he is what he was." Avery said. Mother Superior nodded.

"Exactly. Do you remember the morning I found you on that beach all those years ago?"

"I do. It was the happiest day of my life." Marco said enthusiastically.

"I told Pinocchio, so long as he remains brave, truthful and unselfish.. he would stay a real boy." The Mother said, Avery knew August was anything but, even with pretending to be her brother, maybe that was the least of his crimes as well. "I'm afraid he did not. That is why he changed back. That is why I cannot help him."

"Its true, he's done somethings, but everyone deserves a second chance." Snow said.

"Most magic, especially fairy magic.. doesn't work that way Snow." Avery said.

"If there is still a path of redemption left for August.. it is one he must travel on his own, anything else would not be true."

"Marco.. I know there is still hope for your son.. There has to be." Snow said.

"We need to go get him. Talk to him." Marco said. "Averianna. Please. You can talk to him. You and I. We can get him to come back into town. Talk about redemption.. Please. You were always like a mother to him." Marco pleaded with Avery.

"Of course I'll help." Avery smiled sadly at the man. "But I was more of an Aunt.." she added a little sadly. Minutes later, they were stalking through the woods towards the toll bridge, Avery was slowly loosing her good mood.

"This is all my fault." Marco said, after a long silence.

"Our children make their own decisions Marco, you can't blame yourself for anything that has happened." Snow said knowingly.

"No.. I am.. And you should blame me too.. The wardrobe." he said, moving infront og the group to stop them.

"The one I built to transport Emma here.. She went, but not alone."

"Of course it did.. It only had enough magic to transport one."

"No! That was a lie.. I made the blue fairy tell you." that even caught Avery's attention, let alone Emma's. "It had the power to transport two. Your daughter.. and my son." Avery gasped, both of the women looked at Snow.

"I could have gone with her." Snow whispered.

"There is no apology that I can give to make up for what I have done." The old man took of his cap. "But I am so sorry." Avery's heart broke for him, but then Snow did something that Avery never expected.. she smacked Marco. Emma grabbed her mother's wrist.

"Mary Margaret, what are you doing? He's apologizing." Emma said, Marco grasped his cheek, and Avery looked at it, Snow hit him hard.

"No no, its okay." he brushed Avery off. "I deserved that."

"No.. that wasn't me." Snow said, staring at her hand. "You did what you had to, to protect your son. I would do the same for my child.. I forgive you." Avery noticed dingy metal, and started walking towards it. It was the old motor home. Marco and Snow stepped inside, while Emma and Avery waited outside. Marco called, but August was gone. Avery looked at the ground, annoyed and confused on why August would run from help. In the damp ground she saw Snow's foot prints, Marcos, Emma's, her own, a very big sized bootish print, August's.. but a slightly smaller, slender foot she did not recognize. There obviously wasn't a struggle, August left on his own. But someone was out there with him too. Avery kept the weird comment to herself as they began the trek back into town.

"He knew you'd bring either his dad or me out there." Avery said.

"Obviously.." Snow said. "I was just trying to help him."

"I know you were Snow.. He is just scared. But he'll recognize who he is.. and he'll seek us out. Blue was right. It isn't a path to be forced. The way we can help him, is to be patient. At least we know he's alive. Right Marco?" Avery said.

"Yes. That is enough comfort for me right now."

"What he sees the path, he will be here." Avery nodded. Emma's phone rang.

"Emma Swan." she answered, then stopped in her tracks. "August?" Avery smiled, as did Marco. "Wait.. Hello.. August?" Emma looked at her phone. "He is at the station, but it got disconnected. Emma then called David to meet them there, then Avery magicked them into town, it was a much faster way, and they met up at the same time as David and Henry got to the station.

"If August was there, he isn't picking up now." he said, Avery saw someone coming out of the door.

"August!" she screamed and her, Marco, and Emma ran to him, as the wooden man collapsed to the ground. Marco kneeled and placed August's head on his lap.

"Papa?" August whispered. "I'm.. I'm sorry."

"There is nothing to forgive my boy.. We'll get you fixed up. Avery is here."

"Avery.. I-"

"Shhh." Avery stopped him. "I knew you would come back." then he noticed Emma.

"Emma!" He jerked up, Marco had to stop him, and he mumbled something inaudible. "She's" is all anyone could make out, then he collapsed. He was dead.

"Oh.. Oh no." Marco held the wooden body and began to sob. Avery put her arm around the old man caringly, and a hand on August's chest. She looked Marco's pain, and had to ask herself how she was going to tell Archie. He loved Pinocchio too. "Not again." Marco sobbed and Avery held him tighter.

"No.. It can't end this way.. he was supposed to get a second chance." Snow said. Then from behind her, Avery heard Neal's voice.

"What happened?"

"Someone killed him, so he wouldn't tell us something. He used his last dying breath to warn us, and I won't let that be in vain." Emma said forcefully. Then Henry spoke,

"Selfless, Brave and Unselfish.. Don't you see what this means? That's what Pinoccio was supposed to be. You see.. there is still hope." the boy said excitedly. "We need the blue fairy." and on cue, there Blue was.

"I'm here Henry, if Pinocchio true was selfless, brave and true. There maybe a chance." She said, she pulled out her wand, and the man beneath Avery and Marco, became a real boy again. Literally a boy again.

"Papa?" he opened his eyes.

"Pinocchio." Marco said, and hugged him. Blue bent down.

"Try to do a little better this time Pinocchio." she said tapping his nose.

"I will." he said. Emma walked up to him.

"Hey.. August. right before you became a real boy.. You were trying to warn us about something. Think real hard." Emma said softly.

"I.. I can't remember." he said. "If I did I would be truthful.. I would." the boy nodded excitedly.

"I know you would." Avery said.

"Averianna." August hugged her.

"Hey sweets. Its Avery here, remember?" she said. "Averianna sucks." they both chuckled. Marco actually picked the boy up and carried. him. "Hey Marco. Take him to Jiminy.. I am sure he'll be pleased." Avery said.

"Jiminy is here too!" August asked happily, and they walked off. As was Emma and her family, but Neal was still there, talking to a young woman Avery took as Tamara. Neal waved her over.

"Tamara.. This is my sister." Neal said. "Avery, this is Tamara. My fiancee."

"Hello." She said, "So.. c-can you." she asked nervously. Avery smiled and nodded, making a cup of tea appear from no where.

"Its a honned trait.. Not genetic though." Avery chuckled.

"So Jiminy.." Tamara asked, looking at Marco and August, August caught her eye and Avery swore she saw a little flinch in Tamara.

"Yes.. But he's not a cricket. The town psychologist-"

"And Avery's fiancee." Neal added. For the first time, Tamara outstretched her hand properly, and Avery shook it, Tamara looked Avery in the eye for the first time, and Avery knew.

This woman had a dark heart, Avery looked down as they both let go of the handshake, and slender feet.

* * *

**Soo.. I didn't enjoy this episode (except for the end) and BOY do I LOVE my ending. Hahaha**

**Dun dun duuuunnnnnnnnnnnnn**


	36. Chapter 36

**I own nothing!**

**A/N: No this chapter is not a typo.**

* * *

5 pm and Avery shifted the gears on her convertible. It was a bit early in the afternoon and growing colder, to be riding around with the top down, but she didn't care. Avery was from somewhere much colder than the Northern California coast. Plus, she had to get to and climb a redwood soon, she wanted to see the sunset from one. She was ten minutes away from her desired tree, 5:14 pm, the fog hadn't even rolled in. Avery heard stories of the 'sunny California coast', yeah sunny indeed above the fog. She chuckled and assumed it would take her an hour to climb the tree, which would give her plenty of time to see the projected 6:36 pm sunset. Then there was a feeling, sharp, sudden, burning and profound. Her instincts hit the beaks automatically, and the rushing sports vehicle screeched on the road, as Avery turned the wheel to pull to the ride of the rode. She looked down, 5:15 pm. Something was happening in her hometown. Something was changing, for once. Avery knew, the savior had come. Avery's hometown was in Maine, it was 8:15 pm there. She took a deep breath and drove again, laughing to the wind. It took a little more than an hour to climb the tree, and she made it just in time, pouring herself a cup a tea, she toasted it to the ocean, the oncoming fog, and the San Francisco skyline.

When she arrived home, her small apartment by the ocean, Aver thought of what she should do. Maybe she should go home, but something told Avery that Regina did not know who just waltzed into her town, and Avery returning would alert her to that. Which would result in an Emma in danger. Plus, Avery knew this world pretty well, so a young girl growing up alone in this world won't immediately believe in magic. But Henry had the book, and the savior. She could afford to lay back for a while, as she poured herself a glass of wine and sipped.

"Welcome Home Emma."

* * *

**Sooo Don't hate me! Or throw things at me! **

**I love this chapter. I love how, in contrast to August, she did absolutely NOTHING about. **

**OH and if you guys didn't know, there is a 3hr time difference between California and Maine, Maine being ahead. **

**Trust me... The chapters will get better. Although When I get closer to the finale, I may lax on the flashbacks. **

**Thank you for reading! New chapter WILL be up soon! (Working on it now).**


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Avery was sitting on the back porch with Archie, they were under a blanket, drinking hot coco, looking at the forest, enjoying the looking at the tranquility of the forest. Avery took a long drink of her coco, and smiled at Archie.

"What?" he chuckled.

"Nothing. I just love you.. and everything has calmed down.. I can enjoy my man." she chuckled laying her head on his chest. "So.. You know how I had to do that cloaking for Snow and Charming."

"Yes." he said.

"Its magic beans.. to go home." Archie stiffened.

"Yes.. well. What were you thinking?" He asked sweetly.

"I.. Would you go back?" she asked awkwardly.

"I am going to be honest with you." he said. "No. I would not go back." Avery gave a huge sigh of relief.

"Thank god. I don't want to go back." Avery chuckled, the knots in her stomach has disappeared. Archie laughed, obviously not tense any longer.

"So we shouldn't postpone the wedding to have it in the enchanted forest?" he said.

"You know. We can get 2 beans and Honeymood there." Avery smiled up at him. She kissed him. He laughed against her lips. "There is one more thing.. I don't trust Neal's fiancee.. I kind of want you to meet her?"

"Oh? What do you think?"

"I saw darkness.. And.. I think.. I think she is the 'she' August was trying to warn us about." she looked at her nails.

"Alright. I will.. But don't bring that up to Emma."

"Why?" Avery asked, a little confused.

"Because.. she maybe a little bias.. I just want you to be sure before you go opening up those flood gates." he said thoughtfully. He was right.

"Okay. I promise. I should probably head to Snow and Charming. They are showing Emma the bean fields today. I am going to go strengthen the cloaking." She said getting up.

"Alright. And Henry?"

"Spending the afternoon with his dad." Avery looped her arm in Archie's.

"We can do a late lunch afterwards. With this Tamara." he said softly. Avery loved Archie, but sometimes he still had a bit of gypsy in him. That bit of gypsy was hard to read, and she wasn't sure if Archie was on her side or not. She shook her head, kissed her fiancee and magicked to the bean fields at the end of the town.  
Avery stood there, as she watched a beat up pick up truck pull up. Emma, Charming and Snow all got out.

"Why are we meeting Avery in the middle of nowhere? Why can't you just tell me."

"Because you need to see it." Snow said.

"Now you're making it sound like she's going to be whacked." Avery giggled.

"Yeah.. This sounds like its going to end well for me." Emma huffed. "Plus, whatever it is, it can wait. August was trying to warn me about something.. someone dangerous."

"Its doesn't matter." Charming said.

"It doesn't?" Avery and Emma said at the same time. Snow grabbed Emma's hand and they all walked through the cloaking, revealing a hidden bean patch.

"Hey Emma. Are you here to help?" the former giant, Anton hugged Emma, "Its not quite harvest time yet."

"Beans.. Magic beans. Is that what you guys were doing while I was in New York? Why didn't you tell me?" Emma said.

"We are telling you. We hid it to protect the crop." Charming said. "Avery cloaked the area, letting Anton do what he does best."

"Well you haven't seen me play darts, but.. yeah I do this pretty good." Anton folded his arms.

"He's got a point, Tiny is a hustler." Avery laughed, giving his a kiss on the check, the man blushed furiously.

"No offense Anton.. but what happened? Why are you so.."

"Small? Cora.." He said.

"Yeah. Regina and her mother made the poor guy hman sized, but honestly.. I like it."Avery laughed, making him blush again. From behind them, Leroy came up.

"Hey Tiny.. Get back to work." Anton rolled his eyes and called a goodbye.

"Anton." Avery grabbed him quickly, while Emma and her parents were having a talk. "You guys spend lots of time at Granny's. My brother, I am sure you've seen him, I don't trust her. Can you keep an eye on her for me?" she asked smiled.

"Of course, anything for you Avery." he smiled, she patted his back and let him rejoin his dwarf brothers.

"Avery.. Did you know that they were planning this?" Emma said.

"Growing? Yes. Why?"

"No.. That they want to go back." Avery took a deep breath.

"I was aware that was an option. But I figured it would be a family by family basis. That would result from a lengthy conversation. James and I had the conversation and made out decision."

"See Emma, Avery and Archie are coming too-" Charming started.

"No.. No we're not." Avery confessed.

"Avery?" Snow asked.

"Why not?" Emma said.

"We like it here. We have a fresh start here, where we are together. In that world, he was a gypsy then a cricket.. and I wasn't much better. We are happy here." Avery shrugged. Emma looked happy that Avery was staying in this world, that told her that the blonde didn't want to go back to the Enchanted Forest. Avery felt her pocket buzz rapidly, her father was calling.

"Hi Daddy how-"

"That heartless shrew! I am going to kill her!" he screamed.

"Woah.. Dad. What's wrong." she asked, her father was yelling and screaming something about Belle, and the bar the Rabbit Hole. But Avery couldn't really understand what he was saying. "Dad. I can't understand you."

"The witch is dead!" and he hung up. Avery took a deep breath.

"Hey guys.. My dad is flipping his cookies over something.. I have to go." she turned to the boys. "Hey guys! I have a family thing, I'll strengthen the cloaking tomorrow. They are still well enough."

"Okay!"

"Bye Avery!" Avery waved to them, then turned to the Charmings. "Everything is alright. See you guys later." She stepped outside the cloak and magicked to her father, he was in his shop, pacing like a wild animal. "Daddy, what's wrong."

"She's gone.. Belle is gone.." Avery's mouth fell open. "Regina gave her a cursed identity.. and it's not Belle.. and we can never get her back." her father said rapidly.

"Wha- okay. Where is she now?"

"At the Rabbit Hole, drinking heavily and playing pool. Her name is Lacey." he leaned against a display case.

"Dad take a deep breath. James and I will go check her out." Avery magicked home, wordlessly snatched up Archie and appeared right outside of the Rabbit Hole.

"Alright what are we doing at a bar?" Archie's face was scrunched.

" Regina apparently implanted fake memories in Belle." Avery said as they entered. "Her new name is Lacey." They walked up to the bartender. "Looking for Lacey."

"Oh yeah. Your Dad was in here looking for her as well."

"And she's right here." came Belle's voice. Avery turned to see Belle in a see-through top and very very tight jeans. "You're The Social Worker and Therapist.. Here to see if I'm crazy?"

"Umm..." Avery hit Archie. "No." he added. "We just heard you checked yourself out of the hospital. We wanted to check on you. Amnesia is a very strenuous and difficult thing for body, mind and emotion."

"Would you care to check the wellness of all three of those Dr.?" Belle, no Lacey purred, unbuttoning another button on her blouse. Avery sucked her teeth, trying not to get upset. It wasn't Belle.. It wasn't the woman who she saw as a Mom. Avery grabbed Archie and marched out of the bar. As they walked Archie was trying to calm her down.

"Avery... Avery calm down." he said. As soon as they exited the bar, Avery let Archie go and magicked to Regina's office. Bursting into it, screaming.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"Why Averianna I have no ide-" Avery punched Regina in the face and pushed her back against her window.

"Change. My. Mom. Back." Avery hissed, choking her.

"I. Can't. Only. Yo-. Dad." Regina choked out and Avery let her go. Avery hit her again, and again, and again. Her face was bleeding, and bones and other things were breaking and cracking. Avery didn't care, she had lost another parent to selfish darkness. Her birth mother, her father, and now Belle.

"Avery.. AVERY!" came a voice. Strong arms pulled her off Regina. Avery was being dragged out of the office, Avery was crying.. she was crying and she didn't know why. She felt lost.

* * *

**Poor Avery.. Having to deal with Lacey. **

**She lost another Mom.. And she isn't sure if Archie believes her about Tamara or not. **

**And Yes.. she is kind of like her dad.**


End file.
